un, deux TROIS!
by Lukala
Summary: Hoshi remembers her past: uchiha tragedy and a bond formed w/ gaara. a love that can't be and one that can, she leaves and sets out on a search for lost siblings. rated m for later chapters. itachixoc deidaraxoc hidanxoc. OC. ch12 uploaded!
1. Part I: Chapter 1: Memories

It was midnight, Hoshi had been unable to sleep due to her resent dream. Puzzled she stayed up trying to figure out what they meant or were trying to tell her. She replayed the image on her mind…

_Falling in an endless pit of darkness. Utter silence surrounds me the feel of lightness is over as I find myself in a dense forest. It was nightfall I could feel the cold breeze on my face as I ran. The sense of despair and the longing for someone. I kept on running until I reached a meadow, slowly I came into the clearing and could hear voices in the air. At first just a few but then they seem to increase, there was too many and I couldn't tell what they were trying to tell me, suddenly the voices stopped but soon heard in a clear voice, "Run!". To late to comprehend I turned around and saw a huge shadow over me and it suddenly opened its eyes….._

She couldn't remember what she saw, she always woke up before she could get a good look at _its _eyes, she didn't know what it was so she always categorized it as an _It_. She was still thinking about the dream and the other dreams she had been having that week when all of a sudden she heard a low thud outside of her window. She slowly got up and looked out her window, not being able to see a thing she returned to the warmth of her bed. It was 3am and she knew she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep so easily, so she went to her kitchen.

Hoshi is 18, has dark red hair with blond bangs (her hair was always above her shoulder but now she was letting it grow so it was just below her shoulders). She reached a good 5'5 and has golden brown colored eyes. She lived in a apartment by the training grounds. She sat in her kitchen table with a warm glass of milk, she remembered how her mother would give her a warm glass of milk when she couldn't sleep. She sat there and looked outside her window starting to remember about the past…

*Hoshi dark red hair reached below her chin, she wore a white shirt that showed her belly, black tights and black suspenders. Her father had kicked her out at age 14 for no apparent reason. She knew that his drinking was getting worse and she was constantly fighting with him for the most pointless of reasons. Her mother had divorced her father after she moved out. Her mother moved with her two brothers to Suna, her mother knew that her father would return to look for them and she didn't want that anymore. After talking to the Hokage she was granted the permission to move to Suna. Her mother had asked her if she would go with them but denied her mothers request. She escorted them to Suna, it was the least she could do, and made sure everything was ready for their new lives. The Kazekage was there, after the Hokage had informed them of their little misfortune, he helped them out. Hoshi had forgotten his name but knew that he had three children. She thought the youngest one was adorable, but to her he seemed sad and alone. In her last visit to Suna she had tried to talk to the little ginger named Gaara, but he shied away from her.

Her life wasn't really that exciting, when she didn't have a mission she would train alone as always. She was closely bonded with the Uchiha clan, she knew a particular family, well due to her mother. The family consisted of a mom and dad and two kids, Itachi and Sasuke. After her family moved away they were like her second family, she often played with Sasuke since Itachi was always out on missions. Hoshi would feel bad for him sometimes, constantly meeting with his fathers expectations and so on. She remembered a particular meeting with the young Uchiha kid, they were both returning from a mission when they crossed paths. Knowing that they were both heading home they decided to walk together rather than alone, she remembered how Itachi was trying to be a gentleman with her. She thought it was cute, it sort of felt awkward since she knew he was young, Hoshi was 15 and Itachi was 13 at the time, it puzzled her as to the way she felt toward him. Upon reaching Konoha they met with the Hokage and reported their missions. After they left and were about to go their separate way Itachi kissed her. Not knowing what to do and too shocked to think straight she did the only thing that came naturally to her… she kissed him back. After a minute or so they unlocked lips and just stared at each other in silence. Itachi tried to apologize for the kiss which again she thought was cute, to make him feel better she kissed him and told him that he shouldn't be apologizing and with that they said goodnight and went home.

Being to preoccupied with the missions handed out to her she would rarely see the Uchiha family. She never heard from Itachi again which made her think that maybe it was a mistake but decided not to put too much thought into it. She saw Sasuke when he started the academy, she reminded him of her little brother which she would do anything for. Sasuke once told her that he was grateful for her being there for him and so did his family. Sasuke had told her how Itachi was more distant from his family and was rarely home, she tried to explain to him that maybe his brother was going through some phase. She remembered it all to well, it was a sunny afternoon but something didn't feel right, and to add more mystery to her day she was summoned to the Hokage's office. She was given a mission to Suna that would last two whole weeks and she was to leave immediately, it seemed weird but then she remembered that she would be able to see her family. The Hokage had never given her a partner but this time she was assigned one, and who did the Hokage paired her up with, none other than Kakashi Hatake. She didn't really like him and besides he seemed too advanced in ranks and too old to be paired up with her. She thought that he was stuck up but she didn't give him much thought. She thought about other possible ninjas she would rather be paired up with like Asuma or Kurenai, even Guy would suffice. Any who she left and gathered her things, she thought of going by the academy and tell Sasuke but she was already running late. She arrived at the location where her and Kakashi were supposed to meet and to her surprise he was there with his face buried in a book she recognized and had read herself. She had heard the stories on how he would be late and always make excuses.

She didn't turned to talk to him she just kept her face straight, she did stop for a couple of seconds nodded and kept walking. She could feel him walking behind her, as soon as they left the gates they started to run. She was too concentrated, admiring the beautiful yet quiet forest that she didn't hear Kakashi asking her a question. Annoyed Kakashi caught up to her side and asked her the same question he had asked before,

"So are you excited to see your family?"

Shocked by the sudden interaction she didn't see the branch she was running towards to, it was too late for her to react so she just held her hands in front of her shielding herself. But the impact was never made, all of her surroundings had slowed down, she saw how Kakashi tried to get to her to prevent her form hitting the tree. She was able to stop just a few inches form the tree and then all reality went back to its normal pace, Kakashi confused asked her how was she able to stop a few inches from the tree when she was traveling at high speed. Confused as well Hoshi couldn't explain to him what had happened, they stood there for a couple of minutes. Seeing that this was going nowhere she decided that they had wasted enough time and that they should continue. Agreeing with her they started off again both in silence. She was still unsure of her abilities as a ninja so that was some of the reasons she always practiced alone, her brothers seemed normal, they all knew their basic combat skills and did well in the academy. But for some reason all the attention turned to her when it came to tests and missions, she thought it was weird and that they were just taking things too seriously but she didn't care.

It was night fall and they had reached the end of the forest, now a whole day of sand was all that remained. They set up camp and for some reason Kakashi thought it was a good idea to just set up one tent so they wouldn't spend too much time later on putting it away. Agreeing with his idea they set up one tent, they ate in silence and when it was time to sleep they headed towards the tent. She could feel the cold breeze coming from the desert, how strange it was for her that the desert was so hot during the day and so cold during the night. Noticing that there wasn't enough room she was reconsidering her decision. She placed herself as far away as she could from Kakashi, she couldn't sleep though. Once she noticed that Kakashi was out for the night she tried to figure out a way that she could sneak out without waking him up. But all she came up with in some way had to much movement involved, she could try getting out by going under the tent but that would make it fall.

_GOD!_ _It shouldn't be this hard to sneak out!_ she thought to herself.

She was starting to lose her patience when suddenly she felt pain in her chest. It felt like a huge amount of pressure and adrenaline was accumulating at her chest, almost like suffocating. Making that has her excuse for leaving the tent, she got up as quietly as she could and opened the tent still feeling the pain in her chest. As she was about to leave she felt a calloused hand grabbing her wrist. It was Kakashi but for some reason didn't seem like he'd just woken up,

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Hoshi turned to him, "I'm just going to get some air, I got a pain in my chest, don't worry I'll be fine."

First scanning the area for any signs of other ninjas that might be watching them she headed out to the nearest tree. She jumped to the nearest branch and sat down looking up to the night sky and wondered what that pain in her chest meant. As she looked up to the night sky the image of Sasuke came to her mind, in her mind she approached him but only to find him crying and calling out,

"_Why Itachi?"_

Finally from too much thinking she grew tired and feel asleep. Much to her surprise it was a lot more comfortable then sleeping in a tent with Kakashi, she laughed to herself and feel asleep.

The birds gentle chirp awoke her and began to stretch. She had forgotten she was in a tree, she rolled to her side and was about to fall but thanks to her fast reflexes she was able to grab the branch on time and safely land on the ground with a low thud. She returned to the camp, as she came to realize that she wasn't in it. Once she arrived she had found the camp already packed up with Kakashi still reading his book. He looked up at her with his one eye, for her it seemed he was examining her which she felt uncomfortable, and then returned to his book. Hoshi thought he might be mad at her for leaving him and was looking for a way to apologize when he stood up and said,

"Hope you got a good rest, I think we should head out don't you think?"

They got their gear and started for the desert. It had been two hours since their departure from the forest and already she could feel the intense heat of the sun in the morning. They would rest once in a while to drink water. It was noon and they knew that it was only a couple of more hours to their destination when the air started to pick up, Kakashi knew all to well what it was and so did she, it was a sandstorm. Hoshi had never encountered one from the times she had traveled but had heard that they were the most dangerous things to encounter. Kakashi motioned to her a near by cave, and as fast as they could ran toward its shelter. They reached it just in time and waited for the sandstorm to pass, during this time Kakashi had his face buried in the book, Hoshi was a few feet away from him daydreaming. She would do this when there was nothing else to do which was way too often. Sometimes it would be about Itachi and that night, this time she was and she sort of blushed and let out a long sigh. Kakashi heard her sigh and for the first time since their entrance to the cave looked at her with curiosity in his eye, Hoshi saw this from the corner of her eye and pretended she hadn't noticed. That's when Kakashi, much to her surprise, tried to make a conversation with her:

"So how old are your brothers?"

"One is 11 and the other is 8."

"Ah, so you're the oldest?'

"Yes."

"Do you miss them?"

"I do."

"Must be lonely huh, living by yourself with no family around."

"Yes it is, but I have the Uchiha family that treat me like one of their own. It doesn't mean I've replaced my old family but you know, they make me feel like my family is still there with me."

"I understand, you know I thought that you were the anti-social type, but once you get a chance to talk to you, your not bad."

"Thanks… I guess."

"No problem, hey I think the sandstorm is clearing, we should head out I think we are near."

"Sounds like a plan."

They headed out once the storm was over, Hoshi looked up at the sky and could tell what time it was. Around 9pm they reached the village gates, they were granted their entrance by the gate guardians and headed for the Kazekage's office. Once there they were greeted by the Kazekage and his two eldest children, the youngest one as usual was missing. They were dismissed and they both headed to her mothers place. It was weird, she thought Kakashi would go his own way but decided to stick with her, they reached her mothers apartment and were greeted by a ever so crying mother with her two brothers at her side. They went inside and Hoshi introduced Kakashi to them, they talked and filled up each other with old news and new ones. Kakashi was offered a room which he didn't have a choice since he didn't have much money to get a hotel, Hoshi being anxious to see her little shy ginger decided to go for a walk. She was near by the playground when she noticed a little boy in the shadows. She went towards the boy when she realized who it was, little Gaara of the sand. She tried to talk to him only to be rewarded with silence, when she was about to give up and leave when he did the unthinkable. He approached her with a ball, his face filled with eagerness of a playmate. Unable to refuse his offer she took the ball and started to play with him, enjoying herself and seeing that Gaara was aswell she asked him why he was all alone in the playground at night, he suddenly stopped and looked down. She noticed that he looked sad, she approached him and kneeled in front of him. Not knowing why, she hugged him and much to Gaara's surprise hugged her back. Gaara couldn't understand, no one was ever able to touch him before, why could she? Not wanting to break the hug Gaara kept hugging her and was in the brink of tears when something happened that Hoshi couldn't understand. She started to see Gaara's life right before her eyes, all the people ignoring him and running away form him. Puzzled she wondered why and the answer soon came to her, he was the host for the one- tailed Shukaku, shocked by this she hugged Gaara closer and comforted him the best way she could.

Not really understanding how she was able to see his life events she kept hugging Gaara until she noticed that they weren't alone, she put him down and started to scan the playground with a defense stand. Soon enough Kakashi appeared from the shadows,

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just thought that something might have happened to you since you never returned. And you mother was getting worried."

Hoshi explained to him what happened,

"Sorry its just that while I was taking a little walk around I noticed Gaara by himself in the playground. It didn't feel right to leave him by himself so I accompanied him. No harm done."

"Oh I'm glad… so this is Gaara?"

"Yeah, Gaara this is Kakashi. He accompanied me here."

Gaara being his cute little shy self again hid behind Hoshi. Kakashi not looking at Gaara anymore told Hoshi that it was time for her and Gaara to return home. Gaara hesitated, being home was the same as being outside… alone and with everyone turning their backs to him. Hoshi saw his hesitation and thought of an idea,

"Hey Kakashi, you think the Kazekage would let Gaara stay with us over night?"

Not letting him answered she hopped Gaara onto her back and started to run with Kakashi at her side. It didn't take them long to get to the Kazekage tower, they went inside and told the lady at the front desk of their arrival. Hoshi noticed the sudden tense vibe coming from the lady at the desk once she saw Gaara. A few minutes passed and the Kazekage allowed them in, Hoshi had noticed that the

Kazekage eyed Gaara with sort of hatred in his eyes.

"What can I do for you? Has Gaara caused you trouble?" he said without a glance towards his youngest son.

"Oh no lord Kazekage, I was just wondering if I was granted permission to invite Gaara to sleep over tonight with me and my family," she said it with much hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry but that I must deny, Gaara is… a danger to those around him whether they are from the village or not, he must stay inside my house under supervision. I'm wondering why he's with you in the first place."

"I'm sorry Lord Kazekage, I found him in the playground by himself…."

"And how is that you were outside as well?"

"…. I was merely taking a stroll around to give my mother some room with her preparation to give us a place to stay for the night. She wouldn't allow us to go to a hotel, I'm sorry I didn't know there was a curfew."

"No there is not, I was just curious….. But I can see that he has brought you no harm, I am pleased with that… I guess I could grant this little request. But I will not be responsible if something occurs with Gaara, I will leave him under your care for now. I have forgotten that most of the caretakers of Gaara are not available."

"Thank you Lord Kazekage! I will take good care of Gaara."

"I'm pleased to hear that… Gaara… try to control yourself."

"Yes father…."

All three of them left Kazekage tower. Kakashi walking after Hoshi and Gaara. To him it seemed like mother and son, although their eyes were a different color. They arrived at her mothers house and much to her surprise her mother had everything ready. When she saw Hoshi's little friend she immediately walked towards him and asked him his name, Gaara not used to interaction hid behind Hoshi again.

"My where did you find this little ginger?"

"He was in the playground by himself mom, all alone…."

"Really? Is that where you found them Kakashi-san?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I have to find him a place to sleep as well, he could sleep with your brothers tonight if that's ok with… I'm sorry I don't know your name little one."

"Oh right sorry mom, his name is Gaara."

"… Isn't that the Lord Kazekage's son?"

"Yes"

"Shouldn't he be with his family then?"

"He entrusted me to look after him"

"Oh, well welcome Gaara. I'm Hoshi's mother, you can call me Nana."

"Nana?" Hoshi laughed a little.

"What? Form what I've seen he clings to you like if you were his mother, what do you want him to call me… grandma?"

"Ugh never mind, I don't think he will be comfortable in Kohaku's and Haku's bedroom."

"Well where do you want me to put him at? In the tub?"

"No, its just I don't think he would like to sleep by himself that's all."

"Oh, my I ask why?"

"Its sort of funny really, I just have this feeling that this kid has had his share of lonely nights."

"Hmmm, I can see why. I've heard stories about him, how his mother died when she gave birth to him. She was used as a sacrifice to hold the one tail in him. He was going to be used as a weapon, but they soon realized that he was more than what they bargained for. He has attacked a good amount of villagers and I've also heard he doesn't sleep."

"He suffers from insomnia?… Poor kid."

During the conversation Gaara was in the living room with Kakashi, Kakashi was too busy reading his book, Gaara just sat there in silence. Hoshi was being told what her mother had heard from the other villagers and Hoshi pieced them together, her mothers knowledge to her own, and for some reason she understood his pain. It was getting late and they said their good nights, Hoshi and Kakashi were to sleep in the sofa/ bed… together, much to her dislike. Gaara followed her and slept right in between her and Kakashi, Hoshi was thankful for that. At first she thought that Gaara wasn't going to sleep but for some strange reason as she caressed his hair, he silently fell asleep in her arms. Morning came and to her knowledge still didn't know much about her true reason being in Suna or her mission, all she knew was that Kakashi held the details but wouldn't tell her.

Her first week in Suna went by slow, Gaara followed her everywhere, she would buy him sweets and stuff which made him very happy. She would help out the Kazekage with some errands and so did Gaara, Kakashi too. At first she thought that this was probably her mission, help out the Kazekage. She thought this as payback as he had helped her family in their time of need.

Then things started to get weird, she started to hear rumors about the Uchiha clan and how something horrible had befallen to the once great clan. At first she just ignored it but then every where she went she heard more rumors about them. Fed up with it she decided to approached one of the villagers and ask them,

"Excuse me, may I ask what is so tragic that has befallen the Uchiha clan, I keep hearing about it through out the hole village?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Someone has wiped out the whole clan!"

"… what?"

"Yeah, sometime early in the week. Someone single handedly massacred the whole clan. Only one survivor is known, a kid I believe. Such a shame, almost shocking since they are… well were very powerful. It is rumored that it was one of their own who did it."

"I.. I… can't believe it…"

"Hey I'm just as shocked as you are lady."

With that she turned around and quickly headed to her mothers house with Gaara desperately trying to keep up with her. When she realized this she turned to him and picked him up and started to run. When she arrived to her mothers place her mother was making supper. Panting and out of breath she tried to tell her mother what she had heard.

"I.. was just… in the market… Rumors about the Uchi..ha clan"

"What? Hoshi what's going on? I'm confused, what's happened to the Uchiha clan?"

"Rumors… that they… were… massacred! Someone killed them…. All!"

"What? This can be!"

During this time Gaara just watched them puzzled and felt worried about his good friend as Hoshi looked like she was suffering. Then Kakashi arrived…

"Kakashi, is this true what Hoshi tells me? Has the Uchiha clan really been wiped out?"

"I'm afraid so, I just received news from Lord Hokage. The Uchiha Clan has been wiped out except for one survivor… Sasuke."

"OH NO! What of Itachi and his parents?"

"I'm afraid that his parents are dead…"

"And Itachi?"

…

"KAKASHI!" Hoshi snapped at him.

"He was the one who did it."

*gasps*

"No this can be…" was all Hoshi and her mother could manage.

They couldn't believe that their good friends, the Uchiha's were all gone. Hoshi being shocked by the terrifying news snapped out of it and suddenly remembered Sasuke. She got up and started to pack her things, her mother confused looked at her and asked her what she was doing. Too busy packing her things she didn't hear her mother yelling at her until her mother got a hold of her…

"WHAT?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing up, I'm leaving for Konoha today!"

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke! He's all alone I must go to him."

"And what good will that do?" Kakashi asked her.

"What? What are you saying, that I shouldn't go?"

"I'm just saying, what is the point of going to him. What is done is done, there's nothing you can do except let him recover on his own."

"He's like a brother to me, I can't abandon him. Not like this.."

"Give him time. He _needs _time alone, this has been has hard to him as it has been to you. Besides our mission here isn't done yet."

"Missions are not my priority, my family is!"

With this she was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed her by her waist and held her close to him, he was trying to comfort her. She couldn't help it anymore she fell to her knees and began to cry, her mother had started to cry before her in the kitchen, quietly. Kakashi held her close and told her he was sorry for her loss and that even though she wanted to she couldn't leave yet. Even if the mission wasn't a priority to her it was to the Kazekage and that she shouldn't be so harsh as to walk away now after all he has done for her family in Suna, and that how could she abandon Gaara right now as well. When hearing that last sentence of her abandoning Gaara she quickly made her choice of staying until the mission ended, she couldn't bear to leave Gaara now. She thanked Kakashi as he let her go and helped her get up.

The last week was agonizing for her, she rarely slept and ate, even when Kakashi and her mother persuaded her to eat she couldn't. Now she understood what her pain meant from that night and her vision. It had happened that very same day. She didn't tell this to Kakashi or her mother, she kept to herself most of the time except with Gaara. She and Gaara still played but Gaara knew that his friend was in pain.

The mission had ended and they were to return to Konoha as soon as they were ready, the Kazekage thanked them for their help, Gaara wasn't happy that the only person in the world that had bonded with him so much through the past two weeks was leaving. Hoshi had asked Kakashi if it was possible for her and Gaara to spend their last moments together alone, he didn't deny her request and left them alone. Hoshi told Gaara that she was glad that they were able to become such good friends in the past weeks and that she would come to see him when ever she could. Gaara looked at her with pain in his eyes, on the brink of crying he ran to her arms and hugged her so hard it made her almost lose her balance. She held him tight, when they departed she gave him a necklace she had made from tree bark, it was a in the shape of a wolf with his head held back, howling at he moon. Gaara took the necklace and thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, feeling bad that he didn't have anything for her he did what any young child would do to a departing mother like figure. He hugged her once again and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, she did the same.

Kakashi was waiting for her at the gates of the village, she arrived at the gate and gave a slight nod to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at her with concern in his eyes,

"Are you sure you want to leave right now? You don't have to really, you could spend more time with your family and Gaara."

"No I'm fine, thank you for asking though. I want to go see Sasuke…. And I really don't want to have in my conscious that my partner is out there alone in the desert."

"But you always travel here alone, it shouldn't be any different for me."

"True.. but I really want to see Sasuke."

"If you insist."

"Thank you Kakashi."

They left the gate and headed out towards the awaiting desert. For Hoshi it seemed like an eternity going through the desert, she assumed that maybe it seemed longer now because she really wanted to get to Konoha as soon as she could. Kakashi saw her desperation and stopped running,

"What's wrong Kakashi? Why are we stopping?"

"Hoshi… I can't bear seeing you like this…"

"What do you mean? I'm fine honestly…"

"No your not, look at yourself you look so restless. Sasuke is not going anywhere and neither is the village, we are going to get there in two days tops. Please stop worrying."

Sigh…. "Yes, you are right. I've been so selfish, I've been thinking about Sasuke and getting to the village…. I've forgotten about you. I'm sorry, you've been so kind to me and patient."

"This isn't about me, I just worry that you might fall ill because your lack of rest. I can see it in your eyes… you have beautiful golden eyes and now they are dark without rest."

"…. Thank you, but no need to worry…. I think we should get moving the heat is getting unbearable."

"Yes you are right, we'll be able to reach the forest by sundown."

They continued running. Hoshi was a little confused, no one had ever commented on her eyes before. People would mostly stare at her, she thought maybe because of her eyes, no one had light golden brown eyes. Her mother used to make fun of her on how whenever she would get mad her eyes would look like they were going to burst something into flames. She soon forgot about it as she continued on. Finally after hours in the desert she could see the outline of the forest. It was getting dark and she knew that the temperature would drop soon. They reached the forest and set camp, for the first time ever Hoshi was actually tired. She didn't even realized that once they found a good camping spot she didn't even bother to help set camp she just dropped her pack and fell to the floor. The ground seemed so comfortable she didn't bother and fell asleep, Kakashi thought something had happened to her and rushed to her side only to find her fast asleep. Glad to see her asleep he continued to set camp, when he was done he picked her up bridal style and got her inside and laid her close to him. He too fell asleep quickly,

… _where am I? Sasuke?…. NOOO!_

"….NOOOOO!"

"Hoshi its ok you were only dreaming!" Kakashi tried to calm her down

"Kakashi?… it seemed so real… I… was dreaming?" she began to look at her surroundings.

"Yes, yes you were, but its fine now, your ok."

"Yes… it was just a dream, thank you…. Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it…"

"How did I get in here?"

Hahahahahaha, "I got you in here, I couldn't just leave you out there in the cold now could I?"

"I suppose not, thank you."

"Sure sure, now lets pack up so we can get a move on."

"Good Idea, I'm just gonna go down to the lake to wash my face."

"Ok, don't take too long."

"I wont."

Hoshi headed down the lake which she had seen when they were heading to Suna, she reached it and to her surprise looked more beautiful than before. She went down and washed her face, she remembered how Kakashi told her not to stay long so she turned around and started to leave, if it wasn't for Kakashi she would have stayed there longer. A raven swoop down and stood on one of the nearby trees. Having been the only animal she's seen so far she thought of it as strange, also strange was that the raven held a yellow rose that was her favorite. She stayed looking at him and so did the bird to her, she held out her hand for some reason and as soon as she did that the raven flew down and landed in her arm and presented the rose to her. With her free hand she took the rose which to her surprise the raven let go off as soon as he saw her hand. The raven soon took off, she looked at it as it disappeared in the sky, no one knew that she liked yellow roses except Itachi. The day that they met after their missions he had asked her if she liked any type of flower in particular and she had told him the yellow rose.

_Could it be?…. Itachi? _

She stood there for a couple of seconds, after snapping out of it she headed back towards the camp site. She had placed the rose behind her right ear, when she came into view Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at her like if he hadn't seen her in years,

"Sorry I took so long… are you mad at me?"

"Wha… why would I be mad at you?"

"Oh its because you look like if I just did something wrong, that's all."

"NO, its just that you look beautiful with that flower, where did you find it?"

"… oh this? I found it by the lake."

"It suits you."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Should we get going?"

"Yeah."

They gathered the rest of the camp and headed towards the village, it didn't take them long to reach it. She thought of that day when her and Itachi met on their way to the village, but that was just a memory. She wasn't even sure if it was real anymore, she had heard he had mastered genjutsu. What if that night was a genjutsu? She shook her head as if that could help get the thought out of her head, she snapped back to reality when Kakashi told her that the village gates were a few miles away now. With so much drive to get there she didn't even notice when her body started to push itself faster, Kakashi had to work in order to catch up to her. She was so fast Kakashi was having trouble keeping up which he never had trouble with, she knew she was fast but damn was she fast when she wanted to. They reached the gates in no time, she greeted the gate guards on her way in only to be left puzzled as to who was the person who had just run in with incredible speed, they thought it might have been Guy but he hadn't left the village. Their questions where soon answered when they saw Kakashi approach the gates,

"Hey, have you seen Hoshi?"

"Oh… so that's who it was, yeah I think she was heading towards The Hokage Tower."

"Yeah, she's so fast."

"We've noticed."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hoshi had already reached The Hokage Tower but something stopped her, she had realized that she was alone. She decided to wait for Kakashi, it didn't take him long to catch up with her.

"Sorry for leaving you behind."

"… its… alright…. You run fast."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Shall we?"

She nodded to him and went inside, the Hokage was waiting for them. He tried to look unconcerned when Hoshi came in.

"I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes Lord Hokage," answered Kakashi,

"Is your family well Hoshi?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, thank you for your concern."

"Your welcome, Kakashi thank you for accompanying Hoshi, you're dismissed."

"… yes Lord Hokage."

"Go get some rest, I need to speak to Hoshi now."

Kakashi left confused as Hoshi was, why would the Hokage need to talk to her. She knew what had happened to the Uchiha clan and needed no explanation except from Sasuke, which she desperately needed to see,

"Hoshi."

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"I believe you know of the Uchiha clans disaster, am I correct?"

"… yes Lord Hokage."

"I'm sorry too about what happened, Sasuke has been asking for you. We told him that you where in a mission and would return sometime tomorrow. He needs you Hoshi, you are the closest thing to family he has left. Please go to him and try to comfort him."

"Lord Hokage… you didn't need to ask me. I've been wanting to see him since I've heard about the tragic news. He is like a brother to me, I would never abandon him especially not now."

"I understand, you are not required to fill out a report. I know that you were always with Kakashi and I trust him. I will count his report as yours too, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

She bowed and headed out the door without delay, she saw Kakashi when she was out The Hokage Tower.

"Aren't you suppose to do your report?" Kakashi asked

"No, Lord Hokage dismissed me. He told me he would count your report as mine too… sorry."

"You shouldn't be, where are you headed?"

Hoshi was getting irritated,

_Why is Kakashi asking so many questions? It is none of his business as to where I'm heading, our mission is over he should go his own way!_

She glared at him, Kakashi was waiting patiently for her answer,

"Well?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to ask where I'm going?" she snapped at him

"I just want to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble that's all."

_What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Oh hell no, who the fuck does he think he is?_

"It is none of your business anymore, our mission is over. Go home Kakashi."

Not waiting for another interrogation she walked past him without glancing at him. When she was sure she was out of his view she darted toward the Uchiha compound. As she came near it she felt an eerie presence in the atmosphere, there had been evidence tape on the entrance gates of the Uchiha compound. She went under them and started to walk towards Sasuke's house, she wasn't even sure if Sasuke was here but something drove her to his house. As she walked the empty streets she could hear the metal cling of kunais and screams in her head, she didn't know where they were coming from, she started to run towards Sasuke's house as the screams got closer and closer. She reached Sasuke's house and for some reasons the screaming had stopped. She opened the door and found Sasuke asleep at the entrance of the house, she knelt beside him and could tell that he had been crying, a lot. He must have cried himself to sleep, she caressed his face and them picked him up with a gentle hug as to not wake him. She carried him to his room and laid him down in his bed, as she too needed rest she laid beside him caressing him and humming a lullaby her mother use to sing to her when ever she couldn't sleep. Sasuke must have felt her presence for he tugged himself closer to her, she thought he was waking up but didn't. In the morning Sasuke woke up and felt for the first time since the incident that he wasn't alone, he turned only to find his dearest friend Hoshi right beside him.

"HOSHI!" he said as he jumped towards her.

"Hey Sasuke, good morning."

"I've missed you so much, where have you been?"

"I had a mission in Suna… Sasuke I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Its ok, at least you're here now."

Sasuke noticed the yellow flower Hoshi was wearing in her right ear. She had forgotten all about it, she thought it had come off when she was running faster in the forest.

"Where did you get such a nice flower Hoshi?"

"On my way here I came by a lake and found it there."

"You look so pretty with it. Don't ever take it off."

"I wont Sasuke."

She was glad that Sasuke didn't look like he was in pain anymore, she had noticed the expression on his face change when she was looking after him as he slept. He seemed more at peace and less sad, she didn't want to see him in pain when bringing up the incident. So she decided to act like she didn't know or wanted to know what had happened in hoping that he would forget about it, which she knew could never happen.

"So Sasuke, what do you feel like eating today? My treat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what you think I'm kidding?"

"No, lets go I'm starving!"

Ha ha ha ha, "ok Mr. lets go get something to eat."

They headed out of the Uchiha compound, it was early in the morning and none of the shops were opened yet,

"Aw man! None of the shops are opened."

"Well if you want, we could go to my house and I'll make you something. I need a bath either way, I was in the desert after all hahahaha."

"Yeah that sounds nice."

They arrived at Hoshi's house after a few minutes, she threw her pack on her sofa and Sasuke soon followed. She made Sasuke some rice cakes with a glass of orange juice, she then proceeded to the bathroom where she took a quick but good shower. She came out and wore her plain black t-shirt with some black tights. Her hair wet that still dripped a couple of drops of water on her shoulders, she joined Sasuke which was done and grateful for the meal. He looked like he hadn't eaten for a couple of days, she ate some rice cakes too.

"Where is your rose?"

"Oh I took it off, I can't take a shower properly with a flower on my head now can I?"

Ha ha ha, "No I guess not. But you look so pretty, don't ever take it off."

"If you insist."

Hoshi went to her bathroom to retrieve her rose, as she returned to the living room she noticed something that made her gasp.

"What is it Hoshi?"

"It's the rose… I've been wearing it all day yesterday…. It has no sign of withering!"

"What? That's not possible. You've been wearing all day yesterday right?"

"Yes."

"It should be wrinkled by now, you even slept with it on!"

"I know, but it has no sign of withering or wrinkling at all."

"Wow this flower must be really strong for it not to wither."

"Yeah, it would probably start withering by tomorrow."

"Yeah that's why you should wear it now before it withers."

"Your right hahaha."

After finishing up they decided to head out. Hoshi remembers all to well, they had fun the best way they could. Hoshi didn't want to ask about the incident and she noticed that Sasuke didn't want to tell her, he probably thought she didn't know about it. But then how could she not notice the ghost town when she came for him. Either way both of them didn't say a word about it. Sasuke started staying over her house, he even brought some things along with him. She didn't mind and besides she didn't want for him to spend the nights alone like she had, its not a good thing after you lose all your clan. So they acted like nothing had happened which did help most of the part, though something did bother her. He may be acting like nothing happened but what was going inside his mind? After what happened with Gaara she noticed that not only can she see people's past but can hear it too. She started to do some research about the mind and its mysterious powers it grants some people. She had read about people and telekanises. She knew she didn't have that, so she went to the next thing: psychic people. She could see peoples past, well one so far, but how bout hearing them? They were some people who could hear voices but the majority the voices were from the future. So she started to practice her mind, she did all she could from the research she made. She didn't want Sasuke to know so of course so she would do this when he was at the academy. She noticed that the more she practice the more stronger it became, each time she practice she saw herself leveling up. Soon she could see glimpses of peoples past and soon all of it and hear it too. So instead of doing research on people before a mission the only thing she needed was a minute of concentration and she would get their whole story. She did feel a sort of more power gained each time she did it.

One day after Sasuke got home she noticed that Sasuke seemed quiet and serious, so even though she didn't want to see what he witnessed that faithful day she decided it was time for her to see the truth. She went to the kitchen were she knew Sasuke couldn't see her and concentrated, soon enough she saw his whole past. She was starting to cry but held the tears so that Sasuke wouldn't notice and then got his recent activities he did at school ever since he started. But it wasn't enough she wanted to know what he was thinking _now_ not what he's donein the past. So she started to concentrate on his mind more she could hear what he had thought about a min ago then seconds ago but noticed that the more she concentrated the more her head hurt. She didn't care she kept concentrating even though her migraine got stronger… suddenly without her noticing it there it was just like that she could hear what he was thinking right there and now,

_.. I must not let her now about this or give the slightest hint of my goal. I promised myself that I would not cause her any pain, she has been with me and have acted like nothing happened, which I'm grateful for. If it wasn't for her I would be probably alone and still grieving, but she has made me stronger by not letting __me cling to grief. I swear on my life I will kill Itachi Uchiha! I will revive my clan… but I will not drag her with me. I've chosen my path and there is no turning back… _

_GASP! Oh no… Sasuke _

"Hoshi… are you alright?" she pretended not to hear him,

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Oh nothing. I thought I heard something."

"I'm fine, do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes please I'm starving!"

Ha ha ha, "Ok I will cook you something to eat, how was your day at the academy?"

"Boring as usual, they are still learning the basic! I want to learn more… can you teach me?"

"Of course I'll teach you, I'll teach you all I know and train with you if you want."

"You will?"

"Of course I will."

"Aw you're the best!"

Sasuke was still in the other room, Hoshi was starting to cook when she felt something fall on her hand.

"Blood?…"

"Hoshi?"

She quickly wiped her nose and made sure she didn't have anymore when Sasuke appeared by the kitchen door, she tossed the towel in the drawer that was right in front of her.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Nothing… um want some help?"

"Um sure"

They both started to get things ready for their meal.

She thought him everything she knew, well the most common and basic survival skills which some he didn't know. She felt that if she thought him her secret techniques he might not be able to grasp it since she was way different than any other shinobi. He was grateful of her teaching him, he had learned how to redirect lighting by guiding it through his body, she didn't now how to do it herself but in her missions she had been able to study the different techniques used by ninjas in different villages. She was nice, and so easy to get along with people , they didn't have trouble trusting her. They allowed her to witness their practices because they knew that she wasn't going to take advantage of their hospitality. But they had allowed her to share some of the their abilities with someone she choose. So she did, and Sasuke was her pupil.*

Noticing the sun rising and her empty glass of milk she returned to her room stopping at the door where Sasuke slept. Four years had passed since the horrible tragedy and he hadn't changed not even when they had put him in a three man cell. His team mates are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, she had noticed how Sakura was head over heals for Sasuke which she found cute. To bad for Sakura that Sasuke wasn't interested… for now. She had noticed the tension between Naruto and Sasuke but it was all good, she knew that they would become good friends in time. Their sensei turned out to be Kakashi much to her surprise but it was a good choice for Sasuke , he could learn a lot from Kakashi.

Sometimes she would invite Sasuke's team mates and sensei (when she felt like it) over. It did ease up Sasuke a little but soon stopped for she could hear Kakashi's thoughts when he was over at her house with the kids and reading. She tried to block it out but it was just too funny and perverted for her not to listen, how the mind of a man was so mysterious.

They had returned from their mission in the land of waves and were now training, chunin exams were approaching, the kids didn't know that but she did and she knew that they were a bit tough but knew they would succeed. She had read Kakashi's mind about recommending them, which she though as a good idea.

Her nightmares had stopped since they were the same thing over and over, but it would still wake her up in the middle of the night. She would find herself sweating and panting, after a while they just started to fade and she soon forgot about them. The only thing she noticed was that she felt like she needed to leave Konoha, to start a journey of her own. She had done all she could for Sasuke, the only person left that tied her with the village. But as she saw that he didn't need her she no longer had a reason to stay, and so decided that once the chunin exams were around the corner she would take her departure from the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

*Recent date Hoshi: age 19*

The time for the chunin exams had arrived, Sasuke and his team had been recommended by Kakashi to take the chunin exams. She was getting less and less missions now and she was often heading to other villages and learning more about their techniques and advancing her own powers. She was considered a nomad, wandering without a home and learning in peace with fellow villages with or against Konoha, her former home. She is said to be without a home because she does not have the characteristics of a Konoha ninja, she respects life and all living things, good or bad. The Hokage granted her permission to leave the village and to come as she pleased as long as she didn't reveal the secrets of Konoha to other villages and remained loyal to them. The loyal part didn't really go with her but she went with whatever they threw at her just to get her freedom. Her life in Konoha had come to an end and she knew well what she had to do.

Hoshi saw Sasuke less and less as he was preparing for the chunin exams and training with his team. She was glad that he had found friends or so she thought. Her mind powers had improved dramatically, she could easily read someone's thoughts without concentration or bleeding from her nose and see their past. Though sometimes it bothered her ,she did all she could to use her gained knowledge and help the person in need. That was probably the reason why the people considered her a nomad, she has such a caring nature that only a person who was wise or holy could obtain. When she would return to the village she would try to spend time with Sasuke but he seemed more distant, he would train with her but that's all he would do. His mind was the same as before, trying to figure out ways to achieve his goals. Finding ways of getting stronger and beating Itachi. She noticed that he had made up his mind about not training with her anymore. He didn't want to give her a hint of his intentions, that's why she too had set her mind on leaving.

The day that Sasuke was to start the chunin exams she was to leave, however had a bit of trouble as a lot of her acquaintances didn't want her to leave. Naruto and Sakura wanted her stay for Sasuke's sake, even though she was older than she appeared she knew that things were changing but she didn't know if it was good or bad. A lot of the genin looked up to her because of her appearance, they all saw her as a fellow ninja in their ranks even though she was way more advanced then the genin or chunin even some jonin. She could easily surpass a Hyuga which meant she could easily surpass an Uchiha but never revealed this to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to mind her leaving, she noticed him thinking that he was sad she was leaving but it would be better so she couldn't find out about his goal.

The day of the chunin exams came, every where she went she saw ninjas from different villages some of which she knew and as like the leaf ninjas asked her to stay, but with much sorrow denied their request. It was almost noon and decided to head out. She had decided to leave through the least popular gate so she couldn't see any of her former comrades. She didn't expect to see anyone but to her surprise Kakashi was there, waiting for her. She stopped and read his mind to give her a heads up on what was coming to her, which was nothing out of the ordinary so she stopped reading his mind. She approached the gate and continued on until Kakashi stopped her.

"What, not even a goodbye?"

"Kakashi you know I'm not attached to this village like the rest of you. I've been on my own, always have been and always will."

"Well that's because you choose to live that way. What about Sasuke and Gaara? Are you really going to abandon them?"

"It's pretty obvious what Sasuke's goal is now, and as for Gaara… I haven's seen him in four years, I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about me. My time here is over, there is no longer any reason for me to stay."

"What about those who care about you? Are you just going to walk out of their lives like this?"

"Kakashi, you are wise enough to figure that out on your own, now if you'll excuse me I have to go now-"

"NO! I wont' let you walk out of my life like this!"

Kakashi grabbed Hoshi by her arms, Hoshi trying to break free found that he was much stronger than her. She fought as hard as she could but her efforts were in vain. He pulled her close to him, smashing her body close to his. She gave her last effort but only got her closer to him, and suddenly his face was inches form her face. He freed his right hand and as he pulled her closely he pulled his mask down, she could feel his hot breath on her left check and suddenly his lips crushed into hers. She tried to move away but couldn't, she stopped struggling and kissed him back. She slightly opened her mouth allowing him access to her, she felt his tongue enter and rubbed against hers. She didn't know why it felt right, the only time she had ever kissed someone was Itachi but not like this. She let out a soft moan which turned Kakashi on, he hugged her tighter pressing his center with hers. She felt his hard on pressing against her and she pushed her center closer to his. They continued to kiss each other harder and harder until both of them found themselves out of breath. They looked into each others eyes for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," was all she said before she cast a jutsu on him that knocked him out.

As his limp body almost hit the ground she caught him and took him to the nearest tree she could find. She sat him up against a tree, she took out his book that he always had with him and put it on his hand to make him think that he doze of while reading his book. The jutsu made you feel like you had fallen asleep, something she learned from the village hidden in the mist. She looked at him for a good minute then turned towards the gate. As she was exiting the village she heard Kakashi say his last good bye to her from his slumber,

"Please be careful…. I love you."

As she continued on tears ran down her face.

_Is this a mistake? Should I leave everyone behind and go on my way to find what I'm 'missing' or I'm I stupid enough not to notice that everyone I'm leaving behind is what I've been searching for? No… this is not what I want and what is destined for me. I must go my own way and find out who I am and where I come from. I must meet with the person that raised me as her own… my mother Hana, I must head to Suna….. _

Hoshi headed to Suna to talk to her mother, the Kazekage had been notified of her visit and of her status. He didn't mind for he was too busy looking forward to the chunin exams. She had heard that Gaara of the sand was a ruthless genin and has done missions that genins from the leaf couldn't do. Has he really changed since the last time she saw him. What had happened to her little shy ginger? To bad for her that she couldn't stick around to see him and her former comrades participate in the chunin exams. She started to dash through the forest when a sinister aura clouded her mind, only one person could have such and aura… Orochimaru. She couldn't comprehend how she knew about Orochimaru but she did and her instincts were telling her to beware. She had heard of him and of his evil deeds, she stopped in a clearing only to be surrounded by three ninjas from the village hidden in the grass.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the woman that appeared to be the team captain said. Hoshi knew right away that it was Orochimaru disguised as the woman.

"Orochimaru I presume, what brings you to Konoha? Didn't you abandoned your village and is wanted in practically every country?"

"My my aren't you well informed? Is that what that old Hokage told you?"

"No… I can see it in your mind. Tell me, what has this poor village done to you that you are so desperate to destroy?"

During this a great big raven appeared, it landed on a near by branch, Orochimaru quickly looked at the raven and stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry dear but we must leave this conversation for another time, I know I would be looking forward on seeing you again (licking his lips)… But I must be on my way, I have bigger things to accomplish."

Orochimaru and his two companions left Hoshi, she had seen what his plan was for the village but as much as she could an overpowering voice told her that she must let faith take its course. She must not interfere with whatever was going to take place. What she didn't know was the plan that Orochimaru had for Sasuke for he was not thinking about it at the time. She was broken out of her concentration by the raven's sudden croak. She began to wonder if the raven was the reason that Orochimaru had left in such a hurry, she began to walk away only to be stopped by the raven's croak. She put her arm out like she had done before in the lake where a similar raven had given her a rose.

The raven flew down and landed on her arm gently, she was surprised to find that the big raven wasn't heavy at all. The raven gently pecked the yellow rose that she still wore behind her ear, she took it off and gave it to the raven. For some reason as the raven was about to take off she gently told it to stop, she moved her arm closer to her and gently kissed the bird on top of its head. She thought that the bird was going to fly off but obediently did as it was told, like her own little pet. She moved her arm away giving the bird space for it to take off, the bird turned to her before suddenly taking off and disappearing into the sky. The last glance that the bird had given her made her feel a sort of comfort that she had experienced before when she was with Itachi. Had he been keeping an eye on her? She wanted to keep wondering but noticed that she was still very close to the leaf village and the jutsu that she had cast on Kakashi was on the brink of breaking.

She started to dart across the forest making no stop, she reached the end of the forest by night. She had only a few hours of night before the sun came up again and she didn't want to be in the desert when the sun came up. So without thinking twice she headed towards Suna, she was well equip just incase something were to happen, so she didn't worry about the desert at night. She had enough anti venom just incase she were stung by anything that came out at night in the desert, which she seemed was impossible but one can't be too careful.

She reached Suna just as the sun was rising, she was surprised as how she had managed to reach Suna in such a short time. She had guessed that maybe the training with Sasuke helped her a bit too, she reached the gate and let the one in charge know who she was. She entered the village and was greeted by some of the villagers that she had met before, she reached her mothers apartment and met her brothers who were on their way to the academy.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Kohaku (age 15), Haku (age 12). You guys heading to the academy?"

"I am, what are you doing here?" asked Haku.

"I came to talk to mom."

"Oh… hey I don't see your Leaf headband… Are you like a criminal now and snuck in here? Don't worry sis I got your back!" said Kohaku with a smile on his face that made Hoshi laugh.

"ha ha ha no Kohaku is not like that, and besides I wouldn't be walking around freely now would I?"

"I guess not, sorry. I just thought it would be cool having an S class criminal for a sis that's all ha ha ha."

"Oookay, now you guys get on your way I don't want you guys to get into trouble."

"Ok, are you still going to be here when we return?"

"I don't think so, this is just a small meeting I must not linger here, but don't worry I'll be back someday."

"Someday?" asked Haku

"Nevermind, now hurry before I cast a genjutsu on you."

"Prf you wish hahaha, ok bye sis."

Hoshi looked at her two brothers as they took off, she was going to miss them a lot and her mother as well but she must know the truth. She started up the stairs, when she reached her mothers door she didn't even knock because her mother had opened the door. Her mother looked at her with worried eyes, she had seen this coming too, now it was too late. It pained Hoshi to see her mother this way but there was no other way.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Hoshi, I'm not surprised you're here… I knew this day would come, you are far too special and smart for me to even try to keep it from you. I see that you have broken your bonds with the Leaf village."

"I'm not as attached to the village as the others… your not from that village are you?" they entered her mothers apartment as they conversed.

"No, your father was. We met at a festival in Tanzaku town, I worked as a waitress in one of the tea shops. We met, fell in love and asked me to marry him. The Hokage had granted the permission for me to live in the village, I too don't know where I'm from. I was left alone between the borders of Konoha and Suna, not being able to remember my parents and where I was originally from a couple took me in and ever since had lived in Tanzaku and then met your father and moved to Konoha."

"Did you ever tried to find your parents?"

"I did but came up empty, either they died or…. well I don't know. But your not here to listen to my story, you're here for your origin correct?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind as to tell me who I am and where I'm from."

"Of course dear, it all started when your father was helping me move my stuff to Konoha, well what I had. We had a few more miles when we noticed that there were a lot of shooting stars, me and your father held hands and looked at them. Suddenly we noticed that three of those stars were especially bright and pretty close. Two of them continued going straight and suddenly the third started to fall, like a great big ball of fire it descended towards us. Your father covered me but the star fell a couple of miles behind us. Curious we headed to were it had landed, we got there about a few minutes later. We noticed that the other two stars started to descend as well, but didn't see where they had landed or heard any noise of impact. When we got there everything to our surprise wasn't burnt, the trees where still standing. There was no crater on the ground, it was as if nothing had happened, we searched the perimeter to see if we could find something but nothing. Then as we were about to leave thinking that it might had been our imagination we heard a cry, we turned back and looked for where the sound was coming from. We couldn't find it, it seemed that the cry was coming from every direction. Until I came upon a log and inside it was a baby, it was a girl. The most beautiful child I've ever seen… it was you Hoshi."

"…. you mean to say that I came from the stars?"

"Yes… your father and I thought that someone must have left you but the instant we saw you and in the place you appeared gave no doubt that you were the falling star. We thought that we would find anbu coming to the place to see what had fallen but no one ever came. We thought that maybe we were the only ones who saw the falling stars… there had been a legend, a very old legend of three sisters that came from the heavens. I kept this to myself, I had a feeling that if I were to tell you father nothing good would come of it. We decided to raise you as one of our own, the only thing that bothered us was that you started to grow quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were still a few miles away from the leaf village, as I was caring you and feeding you. I started to notice your sudden weight gain, I sort of cried out in shock and your father took you and inspected you. You had grown dramatically the while we were traveling, your hair your height everything had changed. By the time we reached the village you were already crawling and saying simple words that all baby's learned. When we got to the village we reported to the Hokage of our finding… well we just told him we found you on our way here, he agreed to let us keep you since we didn't know your parents. At first they were going to do some research on your background but when they didn't find a matching birth certificate with the age you showed they gave up. You kept growing and growing, none of the children grew as fast as you did. No one really noticed since they didn't really took notice of you until you started the academy a few months later."

"How long did it take me to reach the appropriate age for me to start the academy?"

"Well for any normal kid it would be age seven, but you grew so fast it took you less than five months to reach that age. As if for each year you grew twice as much, I thought that the anbu were going to come and take you away from me… it was hard for me to see you go. I would pray that you would return to me from the academy."

"I'm sorry for what I put you through, why didn't you leave me there in the woods?"

"It might sound silly but… a little voice in my head told me that you were something special. It felt as if you were my own daughter, when I first looked at you I felt such a strong feeling towards you that not even the thought of leaving you came to my mind. The Hokage did summoned me once, he was curious about you. I told him how I found you but not how you came from the stars, I told him of your rapid growth and that you were very smart. It took you half the time it took regular kids to learn things, he had noticed. Sometimes I wondered if he ever saw my concern about him examining you because not once did he ever summoned you."

"Mmm that is true, he only started summoning me when I was eligible to fulfill missions."

"Did you ever feel like being watched as you did your missions? Like examined?"

"At first I did pick up a sense of being watched so I did my missions like any normal kid would, even made some mistakes in the process. And I was never assigned to a three man cell as you noticed."

"So they did keep an eye on you but since you never did anything out of the ordinary they must of backed off. As for not putting you in a team… I don't know."

"Yea, sure felt that way. Even the villagers outcast me, it wasn't until I felt being less watched that the villagers eased up a bit."

"The villagers are all idiots, when they don't understand something they automatically see it as unusual and are afraid of it. They are afraid of what they can't understand, take Naruto for an instance. They outcast him so horribly because of his demon. I was so angry with the village that sometimes I would hope that the kid would teach them all a lesson but I knew it wouldn't be right on his part. But the village did ease up on him and made some very good friends, right?"

"Yes that little boy is going to be the future of Konoha."

"Back to the story, I noticed that you started to slow down on your growth. Your aging slowed and your memory of the past was beginning to fade. You would remember about things you learned but as each year passed you seemed to forget about the past more and more, your first day at the academy that kind of stuff."

"It is true, I have noticed that my blonde bangs have began to grow out, and my red hair is growing in its place. Its like my body is changing. As for my memory I don't really remember about my childhood or the academy. I only remember about the time when I started to do more serious missions that took me outside the village. I do recall my mind going through some changes as I went to different villages and witnessed their traditions, like as if my mind took a sudden interest in the outer world. It craved more information, that's when I started requesting missions that took outside the village and since the Hokage saw that it wasn't difficult for me to complete them he didn't have trouble granting my request."

"It's true then…"

"About what?"

"In the old legend, the three sisters where separated at birth and as they grew they learned as much as they could about life. They had so much wisdom that they were considered to be wise about life, they respect life whether it had good or bad intensions. It was told that many people that had a hard time would go to them for guidance."

"How old is this legend?"

"The only record about them is to be over a thousand years old, before Konoha was created. It was said that they were as old as the Uchiha and Senju clan."

"How old were they?"

"The record didn't say but it said that they were the most beautiful celestial beings in the whole world. I imagined that they didn't age, but as they gained knowledge their power grew as well, though they were never known in using their power, it was said that they posed great power. They were started to be targeted by people who wanted their suppose power, no one ever witnessed an attack towards them but was heard that they were the ones who came victorious in the end."

"Was it ever said what kind of powers they posed?"

"No, they kept to themselves. It was said that they did have elemental powers but there wasn't enough information to confirm it."

"Elemental powers?"

"Yeah like earth, wind, water… that kind of stuff."

"Oh… have they all been women?"

"The only record tells that they were women and before that… no one knows."

"Then if they were to stop aging then shouldn't they be still around? And if so where are they and does it really connect to me?"

"Well then that would explain your sudden urge to leave the village and gain knowledge, to find out about your origin and your other sisters. I believe that you are one of the star sisters and that you would find them, and all your questions will be answered. I did the best I could to raise you as my own, now its your turn to lead your own life."

"You really think so?"

"You think I don't know, I raised you, I took care of you, of course I know. How could a mother not know these things?"

"I guess your right, thank you so much mom… for everything.""I'm just happy that everything turned out alright when you were growing up, now I will pray for your safety. As a last request please whatever you do, do not mention the star sisters. It would only bring you trouble."

"Why?"

"Like I said before, they are known to gain great power and knowledge. You don't know what power hunger can do to people. They would stop at nothing to gain such power, like Orochimaru. It if its true about not aging he would go after you, but then there's the question of immortality. If the old sisters have died then Orochimaru would probably leave you alone but he would still use the knowledge he would gain from you to continue his research. And since we haven't heard about the sisters that would mean that they are in hiding or worse."

"I understand. I will be careful."

"Thank you."

"… my time here is done."

"You can sense it?"

"Yes, it is telling me that I have heard all you know and must move on now. That's another thing I've noticed about myself, its like my instincts are telling me how long I should stay in one place, where to go and when to leave."

"I see, then I hope your instincts guide you to the right place. But don't rely on your instincts alone, you have other things that are of great importance too."

"Like?"

"… your heart."

"I see, thank you. I must leave now."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"In time perhaps."

"Ok until our next meeting then."

"Agreed."

Hoshi left her mother and set off to her next destination. She did not know where she was heading or what village she would come across, her instincts told her to keep going. And she did, she had left her home and family behind. Would any good come of this or would this lead to her end? All she knew was that her life was in no danger and all she needed was to find her sisters that for some reason knew that they too were looking for her.

Hoshi had reached the village hidden in the clouds and had decided to change her clothes. She didn't want people to think that she was still tied to the leaf village, not because she was afraid for her safety or of the village, there was just not enough reason to go around announcing her former home. Her dark red hair now reached just below her elbows, her blond bangs had grown out except behind her ear where she used to put the flower. What she wore was a black tight muscle shirt revealing her well toned abs. Her tights however seemed to cover her feet but revealed her heel and toes, she found that being barefoot gave her a sense of comfort and freedom of quick movements. She wore fingerless gloves that were below her elbow. She didn't have any weapons with her for she didn't have any need of them.

She would wonder from time to time how the chunin exams were going. It had been four days already, the forest of death part was done. Now all that remained was the final rounds where the victor would become a chunin. She had a feeling that Sasuke was heading for a difficult match but tried to push it out of her mind. She no longer need to worry about Sasuke, he could take care of himself.

It was night time and she would always take a long walk by the small lake, after a long day of training, outside the inn where she stayed for the time being. As she stroked her hair she felt like something was missing, she had forgotten about the flower that she had given back to the raven that day when she met Orochimaru. It was a full moon out and she decided to go for a swim in the lake, just as she was about to remove her shirt she felt like if someone was watching her. She quickly stopped and scanned the area, she didn't sense anything. Just when she was about to let her guard down a raven flew down and landed by her feet. He had the same colored rose in his mouth, she kneeled before him and took the rose automatically placing it behind her right ear. She felt whole again, the raven looked at her as with amazement. She held out her hands to see if the raven would back away from her but didn't, she gently picked it up and stroked it. The raven looked up at her as if wanting to speak to her, she noticed that it was trying to break free so she gave it a last stroke and gently kissed the top of the ravens head. Once she had given the kiss the raven stopped struggling and looked at her, she met his eyes and suddenly saw the sharingan! She tried to act fast as to not fall into the genjutsu but was too late.

_Where am I?_

She found herself in the old Uchiha compound, it was deserted just like when she went to look for Sasuke. It was nightfall and the moon was full. She walked for a while until she reached Sasuke's house. The house was dark, she went to the front door and knocked. No one answered, of course she expected that but she didn't want to enter without knocking. She searched the house but found no one, she then thought about the lake that was by their house where Itachi and Sasuke would practice their fire techniques. She slowly walked to the lake, she didn't have a hard time walking through the dark for the moon lighted her way. As she reached the lake she noticed that someone was there, waiting for her. For some reason she wasn't afraid, she kept walking towards the figure that gave her their back. She had a weird feeling that for some reason she knew who it was. As she got closer the figure was becoming clearer, she stopped a few feet from him.

"Itachi?"

As she said his name the person slowly turned around, the first thing she noticed was his crimson eyes. It was Itachi. She didn't hesitate once she saw him, once they made eye contact he held out his arms to her. She didn't think twice about it, she ran to his waiting arms that gently wrapped around her body. She didn't cry for she didn't need to all she did was hug him, she didn't want to let him go. She never knew that she felt that way about him but she did and it felt right.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to my love, you don't know how much it pained me to do it."

"What about Sasuke? You left him behind as well, did it pain you too?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking these questions."

"It's alright."

"How did we end up here though?"

"I cast a genjutsu.""I thought as much… just like last time… right?"

"Last time?"

"Our first kiss…"

"No, I wouldn't dare to cast a genjutsu on you. I only did it now because I longed to see you."

"…"

Hoshi met his eyes as he said those words she tilted her face so it could be a few inches away and gently placed her lips on his. At first she thought he was going to push her away but on the contrary he held her even closer to his body, his hands fell to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted more and so did he, he licked her lips which made her part her lips a little and with that Itachi slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her.

His hand now moved to her butt and started to caress it, when she felt his hand she arched her back and pushed her center with his. Her skin tight tights made her feel his member more against hers. The kiss grew deeper and she continued to push her center against his, he pulled her closer as well. Their tongues rubbed against one another, she would suck on his lower lip occasionally which made him groan, he would suck on her upper lip gently which made her want him even more.

His hand moved to her back and started to caress it, she never noticed how soft his hands were, it felt good against her skin. He started to move his hand to her side and worked his way just below her left breast. Once she felt his hand she pressed even harder on his member signaling him to continue which he did. He gently cupped her left breast making her moan which pleased him, he began to rub her nipple with his thumb.

They kissed so hard that they had to break apart for hair, they both looked at each other with passion in their eyes. He kissed her again and started to place kisses on her jaw line and moved to her neck, his hand hadn't left her breast which she didn't mind. She had been caressing his back and had taken off his rubber band that held his hair. He started to suck and bite her neck each time making her groan, tired of standing he laid her gently beneath him.

While he was placing her beneath him Hoshi had spread her legs making him place himself between her thighs, having their centers pressed together again. He looked up at her and smiled, she had never seen him smile, but now he was and he seemed happy to be with her and so did she. His hair fell to the sides of his face caressing her face in the process. He supported his weight on his elbows which seemed he didn't have much trouble with, he kissed her once more, he grabbed her face with both hands as he kissed her, caressing her.

She had never felt such passion in her life, she now knew that their first kiss was real and his feelings for her were real too. One of his hands went to her breast caressing it like before but with more eagerness, she gave soft moans which made Itachi kiss her more. She thought that Itachi was doing most of the work so she decided to give something in return, she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and started to move her hips against his which made their centers rub against the other.

Itachi stopped kissing her, drew his head back and gave out a loud moan, sure they weren't exactly doing it but god did it feel good. He started kissing her again then started to kiss her neck, nibbling and biting it a few times. He then moved to her chest, he lifted her up a little bit and removed her shirt, she felt like it was unfair how she was partially naked while he was fully dress. Before he moved back to her chest she tugged at his shirt and removed it, tossing it right next to hers.

He returned to her breasts taking one of her nipples inside his mouth. One of his hands had grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist so that their contact wouldn't stop, he sucked on her nipple gently, biting it once in a while which made her moan and call out his name. Itachi had never been so turned on in his life, Hoshi had inter twined her fingers in his hair tugging it once in a while. He looked at her, her golden eyes half open and her face blushing looked back at him giving him a warm smile.

"I've never thought you were such a good kisser and so skillful with your hands."

"Same here, you taste so good. I want you even more now."

"Itachi, I've never cared for anyone as much as I do for you. You've made me so happy to know that you feel the same way I do for you."

"Same here love, same here."

He continued to kiss her, her hands caressed his back. He was well toned, it made her nuts to think about him being inside her. She wanted him to make her his and his only, her hands went to his pants and started to undo his pants. Itachi looked at her and gave her a big grin signaling that he was as willing as she was, she nodded to him. He worked on her tights as he kissed her stomach which were much easier to slide off than his but got his off in no time. They looked at each other now with more love and passion than before, they both knew that the first time would hurt, he knew it would hurt more for her than him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be gentle my love."

"… it's not your first time?"

"Yes it is my first time but I've heard it hurts and I don't want to hurt you."

"Nothing can hurt me as long as I'm with you."

He kissed her and gently placed his tip at her entrance, he could feel the heat coming from her. He knew that she wanted him inside her and so did he but he didn't want to hurt her. He gently entered her, he noticed her gasping and stopped, kissing her again. The pain only lasted about a couple of seconds, when she nodded to him to continue he entered her fully. He had noticed something blocking him from completely entering her, so once she nodded for him to continue he pulled out and thrusted in her hard breaking the barrier. She gasped again, he soon started to thrust in her making her moan. He started to pick up speed pulling almost out of her before plunging himself in her again. He held her by her waist as he thrust into her, she started to moan his name as he picked up speed. He could feel her insides tighten around his member making him go faster, he would kiss her gently as she wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting to loose him.

She suddenly rolled to her side making him be beneath her and her on top. She began to move her hips faster and faster, Itachi was on the brink of climaxing as she continued to mover her hips harder and faster. He said her name as she gave out a loud moan, she had climaxed before him. Noticing her coming he flipped her making him be on top now, he continued to thrust into her harder and harder, it didn't take him long to climax and when he did he let out a loud moan and collapsed on top of her. She didn't mind him being on top of her, he gently kissed her as they both panted, they looked into each others eyes. He was still inside her which didn't bother her, and they both embraced one another looking up at the moon.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too."

They stayed that way for a while, Itachi had fallen asleep. Hoshi was still awake, she looked around and found that they were back at the lake by her inn.

_When did we return to the lake? _

Remembering that Itachi had cast a jutsu in the first place she realized that he must have released it when they got more intimate. The scenery had been the same in the jutsu as in the lake, full moon and all. She couldn't think of a better place to make love for the first time with someone she really cared about. She slowly started to doze of caressing Itachis back who was still embracing her and inside her, then she placed a kiss on Itachis forehead waking him up.

"So… want to go for another round?"

Hoshi looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He was already inside her so he just positioned himself and started to thrust into her, he kissed her so hungrily and so did she. She started to moan as he picked up speed, her fingers raked his back which made him go faster. She came first, when she noticed that he was in the brink of his climax she flipped him over making her be on top and started her rhythm. He held her waist, once in a while he would grab one of her breasts caressing it. She started to go faster and faster making Itachi say her name which she found cute, he could feel himself coming and he did. She felt him explode inside her filling her up with his sperm, she arched her back and looked up at the beautiful night sky giving her last thrust. She gently un straddled him, laying herself on his chest. He pulled her closer to him giving her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I never thought that I would be here beside you like this in my lifetime."

"Why?"

"After our first kiss I thought that you were going to distant yourself but you didn't."

"But you did, and it made me think that you had cast a genjutsu on me."

"I didn't honestly, I've never been so happy after our first kiss. But then that happened… are you mad at me?"

"For killing your own clan?"

"…"

"Itachi… to be honest with you I was never angry with your actions, you had your reasons. I was deeply sad though, you had left Sasuke alone and in pain, he has so much hatred for you that he isolates himself from others."

"I understand."

"I took him in and trained him as much as I could."

"I thank you for that."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I always kept an eye on both of you."

"So what now?"

"Well you must continue on with your journey and I have a mission to complete."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will, the rose that I had given you before served as a tracking device. It came in handy when you came upon Orochimaru."

"That was you? No wonder he left when he saw the raven."

"He fears me, there's no doubt he has gone to Konoha to get his revenge."

"I see."

"Will you go back to the village?"

"No… I'm sorry but my time there is done, if they needed me my instincts would tell me and I will return. But they are not, how about you?"

"I must not interfere either, but I do have business there."

Hoshi looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky was getting lighter, dawn was approaching. She turned to Itachi who still embraced her and kissed him.

"Its almost morning."

"Yes, we should get dressed before an early bird passes by and sees us."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea."

She started to get dressed but stopped, she noticed that Itachi was staring at her with admiration.

"What?"

"… your so beautiful, you're like an angel that has fallen from heaven."

Hoshi blushed as he said this, Itachi got closer to her and pulled her closer to his body embracing her and giving her a kiss.

"How it pains me to see you go my angel."

"Well you'll always be with me… right?"

"Of course I will. That rose will never wither as long as I'm alive."

They kissed and then started to dress themselves again for the sun was rising. After they got dressed Itachi fixed the rose that was in her hair. She looked up at him as he placed a lose lock of hair behind her ear. He gently caressed her check, tilted her face up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Until we meet again my love."

"Until then."

He disappeared into the forest leaving her alone, she turned towards her inn and started to walk. She had never been so happy in her life, she knew she wasn't going to see him again for a while. But she didn't mind as long as he was with her through out her journey, and as long as he was ok too.

She continued to learn much from the village then after her instincts told her it was time to leave, she set out for the next village. Not only to learn from them but to find her sisters that she longed to meet.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

In the village hidden in the mist, Usagi, (about 18 years of age) emerged from the mist, she has long dark blue hair reaching her waist. She's tall and well built, light skin and gray eyes, almost silver that gave her a graceful look. She wore no headband as she was leaving her home, being marked as a nomad. She wore dark purple gloves that reached just below her elbows, her tube top shirt was the same color, and underneath her shirt she wore a dark blue fishnet shirt. She also wore a short skirt reaching just above the knee and was cut on either side of her thighs for free movement, dark purple as well. She wore dark blue tights underneath. Her instincts told her to move and keep going until she would find what she had been looking for… sisters. She was heading towards the village hidden in the rock.

In the village hidden in the grass, Midori, (19 years old) emerged from the tall grass, leaving her home behind as well. She's slender, almost fragile looking. She wore dark blue fingerless gloves that reached above her elbows. Her dark green spaghetti shirt that she wore connected to her long skirt that reached her feet. The skirt was the same color and cut on either side of her thighs. She wore dark green fishnets underneath. She had dark green hair that reached mid back. Light skin and ruby wine eyes that showed kindness and tranquility. She too was looking for something, sisters to be exact. Not only did her instincts told her to search but to head to the village hidden in the rock, it was weird since she had already been there but she did as her instincts told her.

A few months had passed since her encounter with Itachi and after spending a few weeks at the village hidden in the tea she decided to head to the village hidden in the rock. She felt weird as she made her way towards the village, it felt as if someone was expecting her which is weird for she doesn't tell people of her arrival.

A few things had changed, she had gotten a little taller and her hair had grown too. Her hair almost reached her waist, her blond bangs had stopped growing except where the rose was. It seemed that the blond part only grew out where the flower was, which didn't look half bad.

She reached the village hidden in the rock a few days later, at the same time two others entered the village from different gates. People knew well who she was, they had heard of traveling nomads. The only thing that was weird was that they traveled alone, since they were nomads made sense but then again weren't nomads always in groups?

Hoshi entered the village and made her way towards the Tsuchikage Tower to report herself. At the same time Usagi and Midori also made their way towards the Tsuchikage Tower. Hoshi had arrived first, but for some reason was made to wait, it was weird since she was never made to wait. The lady in the front desk told her that two others like her were being expected and that it would be easier for all three of them to go in together.

_Two more?… like me? What is going on? Could it be? Are they the ones I've been looking for?_

She read the ladies mind and found out that two young girls like her were expected to arrive in a few minutes. She could only read what they were thinking at the time, she needed more information.

"Excuse me miss, what do you mean two more like me?"

"Oh sorry, two other young girls like you have arrived in the village. I believe one is from the nation of water and the other from the nation of earth."

"I see, thank you so much."

"No problem, oh here's one of them now."

Hoshi turned around and saw the first young girl come through the door, dark blue hair reaching her waist with pale gray eyes. She got up, as she did so the girl looked at her, of course they hadn't met each other but something told them that they knew each other since birth.

"My name is Hoshi and yours?"

"My name is Usagi, I've been looking for you."

"Same here."

During this the second one entered, Hoshi and Usagi were broken from their trance as she entered. They both looked at one another as the second one approached them. Dark green hair and ruby eyes, she was a bit shorter than them but held the same majestic presence as they did. The lady at the desk looked at them as they stood together, a sort of soothing feeling emerged from them. They had finally met, they didn't show their excitement so they wouldn't give themselves away. The lady was suddenly distracted from her curiosity as a delivery startled her.

"Well it seems I was late for the reunion, my name is Midori."

"Hello Midori my name is Hoshi."

"And my name is Usagi."

"I couldn't have picked a better day to finally meet you." said Midori

"Same here." Hoshi and Usagi said.

"I guess we should leave our reunion for later, the Tsuchikage is expecting us." said Hoshi

"Agreed." both Midori and Usagi said

The lady informed them that the Tsuchikage would see them now. They all entered the room.

"Welcome."

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage." Hoshi said.

Hoshi was in the middle with Usagi on her right and Midori on her left. They all bowed to the Tsuchikage.

"Please, there's no need for bowing. It should be me who should be doing the bowing, it is a great honor to have the three great nomads in our village."

_What is he talking about? There's no way that people would already be looking up at us as holy. I've barely started. But then again I have no clue to when the others have started. Something is not right, if the word has gone out there's no telling what could happen. Damn we were lucky to meet each other here and now._

Hoshi tried to read his mind but found it impossible to concentrate, her unconscious mind must be to overwhelmed to finally be with her sisters that she couldn't concentrate enough.

"There's no need, we're just humble travelers." said Midori

"Travelers which such great wisdom non deles. It makes our village proud to have such visitors, though you had been here before Midori."

_So she had been here before? Why would she return if she had already come here? Something is not right… my powers didn't see this coming, why would they fail me? I couldn't even see Hoshi… is it that my powers only work on others and not my sisters?_ thought Usagi

_What is going on? I can't seem to read Midori's mind, not even Usagi. The Tsuchikage has been honest so far and has no bad intentions to try to kill us. Why does the knowledge of Midori being here before disturb me? Maybe I'm over reacting, I may not be able to read their minds but I can tell Usagi's tension. _

Hoshi had calmed and could now concentrate but just slightly.

"I understand that you're to witness our everyday life and culture am I correct?" asked the Tsuchikage

"Yes Lord Tsuchikage , if you would be so kind into granting us this simple request. I give you my word that I will not betray this village in revealing your traditions." answered Usagi

"I know that you would do no such thing, but it puts me at ease to hear it with my own ears. Midori, I imagine that you will be staying longer than last time."

"Yes Lord Tsuchikage." answered Midori

"Good, now my fair ladies I must leave you now for I have business to attend to. I hope that the room we have picked out for you is of your liking." said Lord Tsuchikage

"There's no need in fancying us Lord Tsuchikage, we will suffice with which is giving to us." answered Hoshi

"And what would that be, Hoshi." asked The Tsuchikage

"The earth, trees, grass anything that mother nature herself provided us with to survive Lord Tsuchikage." said Hoshi

"I see, well either way we couldn't let our most important visitors sleep outside when we have plenty of room to offer." said Lord Tsuchikage

"As you wish Lord Tsuchikage." said Hoshi

"That's the spirit, now go and get some rest. I know that you girls have lots to talk about." said The Tsuchikage

_He says it like if he's known about us, but then again mother did say that the previous sisters where like us. Maybe he knows the whereabouts of the previous sisters._

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage, until tomorrow." said Midori

"Yes, until then." said Lord Tsuchikage

Hoshi, Usagi and Midori all left the tower as soon as they were dismissed. They headed towards the inn where the Tsuchikage had already made reservations for them. They were given the biggest room at the end of the hall, as soon as they entered Hoshi stopped and concentrated to see if she picked up any thoughts that were lingering outside. To her surprise nothing, Usagi and Midori stared at her as she continued to search the room for any signs of spying jutsu being cast on them.

"They are not spying on us Hoshi." said Midori

"Yeah right, you're the one who has been here before, wouldn't bother me much to know that you are on their side."

"I came here when I was still tied to my former home, I had come here for a mission. I'm pretty sure that you have done the same Hoshi."

"Actually no.. I haven't" said Hoshi

"Why are you doing this?" asked Midori

"Because the times that I have been in villages none of them made any special reservations and made it sound like they knew who I was, but for some reason the Tsuchikage gave a hint that he knew who we were."

"I agree with Hoshi, he has been the only one to actually go through all that trouble to make us feel special." said Usagi.

"… your right, and I can explain. When I was younger I did missions outside my village, I would go to different villages and stuff. But when I came to the village hidden in the rock I met this incredible guy, he made me feel whole. The Tsuchikage knew of his bad ways and tried to stray me away from him, when _he _found out about the Tsuchikage intentions he grew furious. I talked to him, the Tsuchikage was surprised on how well I handled the situation and how easily I could calm people down. He had heard of a particular woman who could do the same but that it was from over a thousand years ago. His mother would tell him stories about her, she had such a motherly personality she resembled mother earth herself. She could calm down a mob without force, she would use comforting words that would stop the mob in their tracks. Of course she left the village and was never heard of again, it was rumored that she was joined by two others which became targeted by bad people. They were never heard from again, and now he believes that they have come back… and he also believes that with our appearance it means that dark times are approaching."

"Can't blame him, these are troublesome times. Mainly for the fire country." said Usagi

"What do you mean?" asked Hoshi

"Well I have a certain ability, and since you are my sisters I'm pretty sure you have some abilities too." said Usagi.

"I do have a certain ability. What is yours exactly?" asked Hoshi.

"I can see the future." answered Usagi

"I can see peoples pasts and can hear what they are thinking." Hoshi added

"I… don't have a certain power." Midori answered

"Your messing with us right? You have to have some power." Usagi said

"No… I don't." Midori said

"That's not possible, then that means you are not our sister." Hoshi said

"Wait Hoshi lets not be harsh, we still haven't found out our origin or our purpose here. Just like we have a reason for our powers, their must be a reason for hers. Heck we don't even know the extent of our power, who knows there's probably more that we don't know. And if faith brought us together in this village and has shown us a sign of some knowledge about us I say she is one of us."

*sigh* "You're right, I'm sorry Midori but I've heard and seen my share of malice. If people found out about us and our powers…" Hoshi said

"As well as our knowledge of the vast villages we've been to, there's no telling when they would target us or how far they would go to get to us. I believe that we all have loved ones that we wouldn't want bad people after them." Usagi added

"I only have certain people I care about, but they can take care of themselves." Hoshi said

"Wait, what about your village Hoshi? Don't you care for them?" Midori asked

"Unlike you two, my ties with my adoptive village are not that strong." Hoshi responded

"Wait I haven't said anything about me having ties for you to assume I do-" Midori was interrupted

"My mother wasn't from that village, my father abandoned us. My ties are all gone… except for two, but they are leading their own lives now." Hoshi said

"Well we've all been to other villages I assume, you didn't even form ties there?" Usagi asked

"When I still lived in my adoptive village I did visit Suna a lot..." Hoshi stopped

"I guess we should make ourselves comfortable, we do need to catch up with one another." said Usagi

"Sounds like a good idea, since you already started Hoshi you should continue." Midori added

"Yeah…" Hoshi said

Hoshi thought if it would be a good idea to modify her story but her instincts told her not to, they were her sisters and they would respect her past choices and actions. Now she understood, they truly were her sisters, and she would be there for them like they would for her. They finished their preparations since it felt like they were going to spend a descent amount of time in that village.

"Now that everything is in order… Hoshi if you would be so kind as to continue your story." Usagi said

Hoshi had figured out what kind of person Usagi was during the short amount of time they have been together, polite and smart.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…" Hoshi continued on with her story (past life already mentioned)

"Wow, so you and Itachi did it huh?" Usagi asked with much amusement

"… Yes" Hoshi answered blushingly.

"How was it?" asked Usagi

"Well I never thought anything between me and Itachi would happen but it did, so it kind of caught me off guard." Hoshi answered.

"What happened to Gaara and Sasuke?" asked Midori

"Well like I said before, I never saw Gaara again though I did hear a few rumors about him when the chunin exams came. As for Sasuke… I'm not sure of his ware about, he was participating in the chunin exams but I left before they started." answered Hoshi.

"I see, you think you would see Itachi again?" asked Midori

"Maybe…" answered Hoshi

"Well that was very interesting indeed, now whose turn is it?" asked Usagi

"Well I think we should go in the order as we arrived in the village so Usagi its your turn." Midori said.

"Ok if you insist… I lived in the village hidden in the mist my whole life, both of my parents were born in that village. I too don't really remember about my childhood just when I started to do some missions outside my home. I trained with the seven swordsman of the mist, my main teacher was Zabuza and sometimes Kisame, only when Zabuza wasn't around, they never got along. A few months after Kisame left, Zabuza left as well, Zabuza's motives were different though. He had taken a young boy by the name of Haku as an apprentice. When you mentioned your brother Haku it reminded me of him, he was very talented. I never heard from them again until a couple of months ago… they had been slain by a couple of genin and a jonin known as the copy nin-"

"What?" Hoshi interrupted

"?" Usagi confused

"I'm sorry it's just that the copy nin is Kakashi and the genin are Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura… but what they told me was different. Naruto told me that Haku told him to kill him for he was no longer useful, he got himself killed though when Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza… he put himself in front of Zabuza, taking the whole blow instead of Zabuza. As for Zabuza he died later on… I confirmed it by looking at their past, it was sorrowful to see…I'm sorry Usagi it-"

"Its ok, you don't need to apologize, I knew this was going to happen."

"…"

"Future teller… remember? I had gotten the vision when I was traveling, it did pained me but I… got over it." answered Usagi

"Oh right sorry please continue." said Hoshi

"Its alright, any who I started to get more missions and learned whatever I could from the different villages I visited, made some friends too. When I finally came to the decision to leave the village my parents were against it but understood since they knew I didn't really belong there. I decided to visit the village hidden in the rain, I met an interesting couple. They didn't seem like one but I saw their future, well what would be left of it. They belong to this degenerate elite group, they had gathered and forced some to join as I recall. I thought they were going to kick me out or kill me since it seemed that was the only thing they were good at, but they didn't, they allowed me to interact with their villagers and with them. They did teach me some things like how to be invisible and stuff, Pein as I recall taught me how to control rain. There's nine of them I believe Kisame was among them as well as Itachi, I met a interesting pair Hidan and Kakuzu, and some artist Sasori and Deidara."

At hearing this Midori and Hoshi looked shocked. What a coincidence that their… acquaintances where all in the same organization.

"Any who after I had gathered much information I decided to head to the village hidden in the waterfall. Nice people really, they let me join in their celebratory festivals as one of their dancers even though I'm not really the dancing type. I learned how to cook some of their traditional meals man are they good. I also learned about how their economy works. I soon left the village and decided to head to the village hidden in the rocks and well here I am." Usagi concluded.

"Well I didn't know about this little detail, Itachi never mentioned an organization… oh well" said Hoshi

"Cool, you met the akatsuki." said Midori

"Yeah how do you know?" asked Usagi

"You'll find out soon." teased Midori

"Did you ever found out how you came to be?" asked Hoshi

"What?" asked Usagi

"Yeah, did you ever ask your parents how they found you?" asked Hoshi

"No not really, I didn't need to know. It all came to me in a dream really, it was weird. I was taking a swim in my favorite lake by my home. There was a full moon, I notice that I get more energetic when there's full moon. I was looking up at the sky when I suddenly felt sleepy, I tried to get up but my body felt heavy. The last thing I remember was the moon and suddenly I saw my parents by the same lake where I was in. It looked like my parents where taking a stroll when all of sudden there was a meteor shower, they looked up at the stars and they noticed three stars that were very bright, one had started to descend. The other two kept going then the second star started to descend as well, then the last one started to head straight for them. Not acting fast enough I saw my father shield my mother, I landed on the lake. My father for some reason dove in to retrieve whatever had fallen, when he resurfaced he had me in his arms. My parents had already two children, all grown up and with families. So I was their third and last child."

"That's so nice of them to take care of you as one of their own." said Midori

"Yeah I had over heard my parents say once that they were glad to have found me or maybe it was the other way around, I had found them." added Usagi

"Thank you Usagi, well now its your turn Midori." said Hoshi

"Ok then, I was found in the village hidden in the grass. My parents had already one child so I became their second, later on my mother had another child. But soon after that my parents got divorced, I still see my father once in a while. I prefer him more, my mother is moody as hell. I never asked them how they found me but I knew they had for I was the only one she treated like I was a maid, and I always had dreams about two sisters that were looking for me. I was very gifted according to my sensei, I learned a lot about medicinal herbs and animals, also about the environment. Things to do with the earth actually, I started to get missions outside my village but I only went to one village which was this one. I met this awesome and very artistic guy, his name is Deidara. We dated and then he asked me to be his 'inspiration' forever, I said yes and have been together ever since. Then the akatsuki came to look for him, Itachi had forced him to join with his sharingan. Deidara came to me and told me everything that had happened, we didn't say goodbye for we didn't need too. I was relieved when I decided it was time for me to leave the village, my ties were not strong either. My sensei had disappeared so I didn't have a reason to stay. My mother to my surprise did put up a fight though, she said whatever she could to make me stay but I knew she only wanted me as a slave. Another reason why I say I didn't need to ask about how they found me was because the day I left my mother had told me that if she would have known that I would leave them like this, she would had never have taken me in."

"Midori.." Hoshi said

"…."

"I'm sorry." Hoshi said

"Why are you sorry? There's no reason for you to be sorry, it was her that drove me out not you." added Midori

"You've been searching for sisters that would care for you just like us and yet here I am questioning you and being so hard on you when I should be happy and treat you with respect and gratitude that I have found you." said Hoshi

"Knowing that you are here with me and have some feelings for me is enough Hoshi… thank you."

There was a short sort of awkward silence…

"Sooooo… did you and Deidara do it?" asked Usagi

Midori blushing.

"Well?" asked Usagi again

"Yes." admitted Midori

"Oh wow, how was it? Was it as memorable as Hoshi described hers?" asked Usagi

"USAGI!" snapped Hoshi

"What? I'm just curious that's all." said Usagi

Hoshi sighed,

"Well it was very… inspirational." said Midori

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we did it right before he left and after that I decided to leave my village as well." said Midori

"Its ok you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." said Usagi

"Thank you." said Midori relieved

"How about you Usagi, any one special in your life that you forgot to mention?" asked Hoshi

"Unlike you gals, I'm single." admitted Usagi

"What? Are you serious?" asked Hoshi shocked

"Yup, no one has crossed my path… yet." said Usagi with a big smirk on her face

Ha ha ha, "With your bod, I wouldn't doubt you've had some action." said Hoshi

"Well I was interested in one of the Akatsuki members but…" stopped Usagi

"But?" asked Hoshi

"He is the most psychotic person ever, I don't mind that but his also into this Jashin religion crap." said Usagi

"Jashin?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah, I don't know what it is and frankly I never saw into one of his fights to see him use it." said Usagi

"Use it?" asked Midori

"He says he has to go through this routine when killing people and that his religion is all about sacrifices and stuff." said Usagi

"Damn… hey what time is it?" asked Hoshi

"I believe its 3am." said Midori

"How can you tell without looking outside?" asked Usagi

"I don't know." admitted Midori

"Well I'm not sure about you guys but my body and mind is telling me to call it a night." said Hoshi

"Yeah same here, well we have all the time in the world for more catching up and for gathering information about our true origin don't you think?" said Midori

"Yup, well goodnight gals." said Usagi

"Night." said Hoshi and Midori

The next morning they went down to the training grounds to witness the hidden rock techniques when the Tsuchikage met with them on their way there.

"I trust your night was a tranquil one." said the Tsuchikage

"Yes, thank you Lord Tsuchikage." answered Midori, she mainly responded to him since she already knew him.

Hoshi still had her suspicions about him so she read his mind but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is there anything I could assist you ladies with?" asked The Tsuchikage

"That would not be necessary Lord Tsuchikage, my sisters and I would just help ourselves. There's no need for you to get out of your way for us." answered Usagi

"I see, well if there's something you need just say so." added The Tsuchikage and soon left

Hoshi was about to look at his past when she was interrupted by Midori.

"Hey this village has good food variety, I shall make you guys a feast!" said Midori

"Mmmm sounds interesting." said Usagi

"Great! I'm going and let the chef's know, I'll catch up to you guys in a bit."

"Ok" said Usagi

Hoshi followed Usagi into the training grounds when a chill ran up Hoshi's spine.

"What is it Hoshi?" asked Usagi

"I don't know, I just felt a chill all of a sudden." said Hoshi

"Something must be happening to someone you're close to." said Usagi

"Probably." said Hoshi

"Well you did have that sharp pain when the Uchiha clan was wiped out, maybe its that but it mustn't be that bad since you only got a chill." added Usagi.

And in deed it had, Sasuke had left the leaf village to join Orochimaru.

The Hidden Leaf Village had gone through a major catastrophic event loosing The Third and many of their good shinobi's. They had chosen The Fifth Hokage which turned out to be one of The Legendary Sanin, and now she was being informed about Hoshi and her duties to the village. Seeing as one of the options to bring back Sasuke; Naruto and Sakura had informed her about Hoshi and her relation to Sasuke.

"Hoshi…" said Usagi

"Yes Usagi?" asked Hoshi

"Your village is going to summon you." said Usagi

"I knew they were going to need me sooner or later. What a drag, can you tell me what about?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah, hold on though I need to concentrate." said Usagi

"Sure sure, take your time." said Hoshi

_I wonder what they want with me now, I've found my sisters and need nothing more. They should get it through their thick heads that the reason I left was to get away from them and their idea of controlling me. _

"I got it!" said Usagi

"Lay it on me sis." said Hoshi

"Well its not good but you do need to know." said Usagi

"Ok?" said Hoshi

"Orochimaru has attacked the village and killed The Third Hokage…" Usagi stopped

"There's more isn't there?" asked Hoshi

"Orochimaru had gotten to Sasuke with his curse mark during the first part of the chunin exams, and now he has left the village to join him." said Usagi

"The curse mark?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah, apparently the curse mark is only activated when you use your chakra to its extent. And if you seek more power it grants you that, but you turn into this weird thing. It varies with the host." said Usagi

"I see, well there's no need for them to summon me if that's the case. I can't do anything about their Hokage and Sasuke has obviously chosen his path no one can change his destiny but him." Hoshi concluded

"Yeah but his loved ones want him back." added Usagi

"Who? A hyper active knuckle head and a helpless kunoichi?" snapped Hoshi

"It's because in time Orochimaru will take Sasuke's body, only to make himself stronger. Don't you care about Sasuke's future?" asked Usagi

"Usagi, you're the one with the future telling. You know very well the outcome of his future better than me." said Hoshi

"That's not it, I can only see to a certain extent to someone's future. But he will be ok, growing stronger in order to get back at his brother." said Usagi

"I'm not surprised he went to Orochimaru to get himself stronger. Every time I trained with him he always thought about not getting enough training, even with me. He wanted to find a more powerful trainer out there, he assumed that's what I had been doing outside the village. I just don't like the idea of those brats getting me involved, if The Fifth is really one of The Legendary Sanin they would see how much of a value I am. They might even try to get me back in their ranks if they have really lost a vast number of their forces." said Hoshi

"So are you going to answer to the summon?" asked Usagi

"No." said Hoshi

"But you can-"

"I have no intentions to go to that village right now, my instincts are telling me to stay in this village." said Hoshi

"What are you going to do then?" asked Usagi concerned

"How much time do we have before the summon reaches us?" asked Hoshi

"Let's see, they are only sending the summons to the villages that was rumored you've been so in four days tops." answered Usagi

"I see, then until then this is not to be mentioned at all understood?" asked Hoshi

"Understood… what about Midori?" asked Usagi

"I'll leave that up to you, I don't want to go through this again." said Hoshi as she stepped outside of the training ground.

*Sigh* "Fine Fine, you owe me though." said Usagi

_I will not inform Midori till after dinner, she looked so excited to go get us food… maybe she is trying to surprise us with a sort of special dinner? Yes I will wait till later…_

They had finished their training session, Midori had gone to get food, she knew the village well and the other two didn't want to get in the way of her preparations. She was excited to show her sisters the different type of cuisines the village offered and wanted to make it special for them. She had finished gathering the food and was now in the kitchen preparing the meal, the chefs that worked there offered their assistance which she appreciated a lot.

"Hey! Hoshi! Usagi! I'm back!" Midori cried out

"Hey welcome back! Wow Midori did you did all this for us?" asked Usagi amazed

Looking at the vast variety of plates of different food.

"Well I did have help, but yeah I did this for you and Hoshi… where is she anyway?" asked Midori

"Oh she's outside in the courtyard as always. I'll go get her." said Usagi

Usagi went to the courtyard to get Hoshi who was standing and looking up at the night sky smoking a cigarette.

"Hoshi… Midori is back and brought us this grand meal, you should come she did it for us to enjoy." said Usagi

"Have you told her?" asked Hoshi

"No I decided to tell her till after the meal. I don't want to ruin it for her." said Usagi

"Wise choice, now then shall we head inside?" asked Hoshi

"Yes, that sounds grand." said Usagi

When they entered Midori welcomed them with much eagerness. They settled down and started to eat, nothing was mentioned about Hoshi's summon. They did talk about what village was to be visited next, they didn't know until their instincts would start up again. After all the food was consumed they cleaned up, Hoshi went outside again after doing her share of the clean up.

"What's up with her? She didn't say much during the meal, you think she didn't like it?" asked Midori worried

"What? No, she loved it. You know how Hoshi could be sometimes, quiet and serious." said Usagi

"There's something you want to tell me isn't there." said Midori

*sigh* "Hoshi has been summoned by her village." admitted Usagi

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin the nice meal you made for us. And besides it the message wont arrive till four days from now."

"You have seen this?"

"Yeah, I was the one who informed Hoshi."

"So has she decided what to do about it?"

"She's not going."

"What? Why not?"

"She says there's no need and I agree with her, whatever has happened in the village is done and she can't do anything to change it."

"What exactly has happened in her village?"

"Orochimaru has attacked the village killing the Third Hokage, he also got to Sasuke and now he has joined Orochimaru."

"Isn't she going to do anything about it?"

"Midori, she can't do anything for the death of the Hokage and Sasuke has made his choice. There's nothing she can do. I'm even wondering why they are summoning her, if the child had made his choice they should respect it."

"Did he leave with permission or without?"

"I'm pretty sure he's been marked as a rouge ninja, but I don't see any struggle to capture him and punish him. They just want him back."

"Then I agree with you, for all we know they must be using this as an excuse to know of Hoshi's ware about and her progress outside the village. Now that their village has been attacked and I imagine has lost some of its shinobi, they might try to persuade her to return."

"That's what she concluded too, but what are we going to do about the summon? If she ignores it they might send someone to look for her or mark her as a rouge ninja."

"Well we mustn't let that happen, whatever she decides we would be there to back her up."

"Yes I like the sound of that."

Hoshi, Usagi and Midori have gone by their days as if nothing had happened. They trained and learned new things, three days had passed and now that the hour was near they started to wonder about Hoshi and her decision.

They were returning from a session about medicine when the young man at the front desk called Hoshi.

"Excuse me miss but you have a message from the Tsuchikage, you are to report to him at once."

"Thank you." Hoshi read his mind but nothing

"What does it say Hoshi?" asked Usagi

"The Tsuchikage is to see me at once, it is of great importance."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go I suppose, get this over with once and for all."

"Do you want us to accompany you?" asked Midori

"Yes please." answered Hoshi

They headed towards the Tsuchikage Tower, the village was now empty for it was late. When they arrived the young lady greeted them.

"Good evening Hoshi, Usagi and Midori, the Tsuchikage has been expecting you Hoshi-sama."

"I see."

"I'm sorry but Usagi and Midori must wait outside."

"We are well informed of this matter so there is no need to leave my sisters out of it."

"Its alright Rika, let them in." the Tsuchikage said from his office

"As you wish."

Hoshi entered first, followed by Midori and Usagi.

"Lord Tsuchikage"

"Hello Hoshi, Midori, Usagi. I apologize for calling you at this time but there's a rather important matter to attend to. Hoshi, you have been summoned by your village."

"I understand."

"They want you to respond as soon as possible. Knowing this I imagine something has happened to your village for them to summon you with such urgency."

Hoshi read his mind as he said this, he was concerned about her. He too knew about people and their goals to posses the nomads powers, and saw this as a trap laid out for Hoshi.

"Yes Lord Tsuchikage, something has happened to the village hidden in the leaf. But what has been done I can't help, I trust that you haven't send a messenger bird to tell them of my location."

"No I haven't."

"Good, then that makes it easier for me as to not answer to their summon."

"But they would come looking for you, and if they found out that we knew-"

"No harm will come to you or your village Lord Tsuchikage, they are looking for me alone. If they were to come here all you have to do is tell the truth, I have no intensions of returning or aiding the village."

"Wont they mark you as a rouge ninja then?"

"I'm betting on it."

"What do you mean?"

"My intensions are not of malice as you can see that for yourself. But if they go through the trouble of tracking me down then we would all know that they don't want me for help but for something more. And besides I no longer have ties with them so why should I feel obligated to respond to their summons. My tie was to The Third only and now since he is no longer with us that tie is now broken and I have no reason to return."

"The Third in no longer with us?"

"The village has been attacked by Orochimaru, he killed The Third."

"One of the Sanin? But he was from that village as well!"

"Interesting, I did not know that. Any who, with your permission I would like to stay in your village a little while longer. If there is any sign that they will pursue me then I will leave."

"You have my permission."

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage. Oh and one more thing, I trust you as to not let others now of the leaf's misfortune. I may not have ties with them but as I have kept my promise with your village I see fair that you do the same."

"Understood, now please go get some rest."

"Yes and thank you once again Lord Tsuchikage."

Hoshi and her sisters left the tower and went back to the inn.

"You think the Tsuchikage will keep his promise?" asked Usagi

"Yes, I have read his mind. There was no sign of double cross, and besides if there is you would be the first to know right Usagi?"

"Right."

"I think we should get some rest, I have the feeling that we are going to need it for the coming days." said Hoshi

"Yes you are right." answered Midori

They arrived at the inn and settled in for the night, for some reason they all felt exhausted so there was no point for Hoshi to stay up late.

Two months had passed Hoshi and Midori were now 20 years old and Usagi 19, why was that? I don't know must have been since she was the last to descend to the earth. They had left the village hidden in the rock and were now heading to the village hidden in the star. Since Hoshi never answered to the summon, she had been marked as a missing ninja and the village demanded for any information about her. The people respected Hoshi very much and her sisters as well, they didn't want to rat them out. People thought that the leaf village wanted Hoshi in their ranks as the word spread of their resent attack, which to them seemed pretty selfish. The anbu was looking for her as well but to their surprise couldn't find a lead of her resent stay.

Three more months passed and the anbu soon gave up on her, their village was much in need for them to be wasting their time in someone they couldn't find a lead in.

"I told you they would give up." said Usagi to Midori

"They are so pathetic." added Hoshi

"Where are we heading now?" asked Midori

"I don't know, for some reason my instincts haven't found which direction to go." said Usagi

"Maybe its not a village but nature itself!" said Midori

"What do you mean?" asked Hoshi

"Well think about it, we have been from village to village and have learned what we could from them. What if now it is not a village but the countryside! Like about nature, wild flowers and animals!"

"No wonder you've been so cheerful lately." said Hoshi

"What do you mean?" asked Midori

"You always paid extra attention when it came to herbs and animals, also the environment. This is your kind of thing." said Hoshi

"That's true." added Usagi

"Oh yeah, well maybe this is the time where I teach you a thing or two about nature and learn things myself." said Midori

"Yea yea, whatever." said Hoshi smiling.

They spend about three months out in the wilderness, soon they headed towards the coast where Usagi knew best. Another three months passed and they headed towards the mountains, not sure why but it soon came to their knowledge that Hoshi was best at harsh climates. So they spend another 3 months there (in total a whole year had passed). After that they headed towards the village hidden in the waves.

"Aw FUCK!" said Usagi all of a sudden

"Let me guess…" said Hoshi

"What?" asked Midori

"Well it seems that they still haven't lost hope in finding me." said Hoshi

"What do you mean?" asked Midori

"What she means is that the leaf village is still looking for her, those two kids that were in Sasuke's team haven't given up. Especially that Naruto kid, he actually volunteered himself to look for Hoshi and that pinked haired girl too. It looks like they have a Hyuga child with them." said Usagi

"They can't go on a mission without a team captain, who is it?" asked Hoshi

"… its that copy nin, Kakashi Hatake." said Usagi

"… I see, well now we know that they are serious. We are in for a bumpy ride girls, you up for it?" said Hoshi

"Hey its about time something interesting happens to us, it will be fun seeing people plead for help for something we can't change. I mean we've had requests but this is different, faith has taken its course and we can not interfere with it." said Usagi

"It might seem mean and selfish but there's no other way for it. We are to help those in need in whatever way we can but it is true, we can't stray someone from their chosen path." said Midori

"Well now that that is settled, how long do we have until they get a lead on us and find us Usagi?" asked Hoshi

"Prf not in a while, this mission does has its limited time though. They have been given a month tops, but they will not find us until the 2nd to the last day of their 4th week. Naruto will put up a fight but Sakura will not intervene for she is more mature than he is, she will try to reason though. The Hyuga child will not intervene what so ever." said Usagi

"What about Kakashi? I'm pretty sure he's not tagging along just to watch." said Hoshi

"You are right, the Hokage has instructed him to use force if he has to in order to take you back to the village." said Usagi

"Do the children now about this?" asked Hoshi

"No." said Usagi

"Well then, I guess I can test my new abilities on him." said Hoshi

"Hoshi!" said Midori

"I'm not going to hurt the guy Midori, I'm just going to test my abilities that's all." said Hoshi

"Don't forget he is the copy nin, even though he can't copy some of the abilities that you were born with he will copy the ones that you've learned and will find a way to use them against you." said Usagi

"I know that, what did you think I meant by MY new abilities?" said Hoshi

"I don't follow." said Usagi

"Well, Kakashi doesn't know I can read minds, so to him it is a new technique he he he." said Hoshi

"Your so evil Hoshi." said Usagi

"Hey its not like I'm cheating, I was born with it he on the other hand was given the sharingan." said Hoshi

"Wait… what?" said Midori

"Yeah, I have seen his past when another comrade had asked him how come he had the sharingan in one eye only. He avoided the conversation but I saw it." said Hoshi

"Oh, care to share?" asked Usagi

"When he was young he was in a team with an Uchiha kid and a young girl, their sensei was The Fourth Hokage. They were on a mission when something went wrong and resulted in the young Uchiha kid dying, the Uchiha kid gave Kakashi his left eye for Kakashi had damaged his, and the Uchiha had damaged his right eye. Kakashi doesn't like to talk about it." said Hoshi

"Aaah I see. Yes very tragic indeed." said Usagi

"Wait I thought you could only see peoples future?" said Midori

"I thought so too but I just saw Kakashi's past as well, aw how cute!" said Usagi

"No you didn't!" said Hoshi

"You forgot to mention this little part to us Hoshi." said Usagi with a big grin

"Damn it all!" said Hoshi infuriated

HA HA HA

"Did I miss something?" Midori asked confused

"Hoshi had some little action with Kakashi just before she left the village." said Usagi

"You know he forced himself on me!" said Hoshi

"Yeah but you still let yourself even though you did knock him out later on." said Usagi

"I knew that if I didn't do anything to make him stop he wouldn't have let me go." admitted Hoshi

"I know, good thing you did." said Usagi

"Did what?" asked Hoshi

"Leave when you did." said Usagi

"Well its not like I could just ignore my instinct." said Hoshi

"Yeah thanks to that you didn't go through… um anyway." drifted Usagi

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hoshi now nervous

"… uuu aah mmm…. Fine… he was going to ask you to marry him…" admitted Usagi

"I read his mind when I was leaving, I didn't read anything about that in his mind." said Hoshi shocked

"Because he didn't think about it until you left, he had missed his chance and now he wants to see if this could be a sign of a second shot at you." said Usagi

"But there is no chance, I bet there wasn't even one was there Hoshi?" asked Midori

"No, there wasn't. Any way will you two be joining me? The leaf village does not know of my two companions for we haven't visited villages that are close enough to the village, the word of my ware about hasn't reached them." said Hoshi

"No wonder they can't pin point your location, even with the anbu searching for you." said Midori

"The villages that we've visited have been kind enough as to not say a word of our ware about. They believe that once other countries start tracking us, they will use us for their advantage. And they don't want that to happen to us, they see us as wise men that came here to better the world." said Usagi

"They are wrong, but whose to say. I believe that our instincts have other jobs for us to do than learn from different villages, we have a bigger role to play here." said Hoshi

"Yeah but how do we know its our instincts and not some other kind of force?" asked Midori

"Well because so far our instincts have brought us this far, if it was some other kind of force… they should have appeared before us from the start and guided us. The only thing we need is to find someone that knew of the previous sisters and to tell us as much as they can about them." said Usagi

"True… you still haven't answered my question though." said Hoshi

"Hoshi, you don't need an answer for that. We are your sisters and since the day we finally met we will confront all obstacles together." said Midori

"Right, no matter how difficult or how long it will take… we will take it head on together as one." said Usagi

"Inspiring words you two have, makes me proud to have sisters like you. One that is a master of economy of the world and the other a grand environmentalists as well as a biologist." said Hoshi

"Hey don't forget about you miss anatomy girl, if it weren't for you many people wouldn't be alive today. Your knowledge about the human body as helped us cure people!" said Midori

"With the help of your knowledge of medicine as well Midori." said Hoshi

"Ok ok enough about the whole without you or with you crap, we work together as one and that's it." said Usagi

"Right" said Midori and Hoshi

In the village hidden in the leaf Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi all met at the main gate of the village.

"Ready?" said Naruto

"Ready." said the rest of them


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Three weeks had passed, Hoshi, Usagi and Midori where all by the village hidden in the clouds. They had all learned more combat skills, Usagi's (had been an apprentice of Zabuza) skills with the sword never failed and so now she carried a katana resembling that of Zabuza's. Her quick movements could hit a target in matter of seconds never giving a chance for the enemy to defend itself.

Hoshi didn't carry any swords, she didn't need them for she was best at hand to hand combat. She was fast and strong, she could give devastating blows to any enemy. She knew the body well and could block chakra flows in an instance leaving the enemy powerless as well as hit vital organs with the tip of her fingers.

Midori wasn't into the whole fighting thing though she did have some combat skills. She carries needles, she does know the human body as well, not as thorough as Hoshi of course. She knows where to throw the needles at to paralyze the enemy, she also has some needles with a certain poison which would paralyze the enemy in place. And in matter of seconds would have them gushing out blood from their nose, mouth, ears and eyes. A slow painful death, she didn't see herself using them but with Orochimaru out there one couldn't be too sure.

"Wow Hoshi, you know how to hurt someone really bad." said Usagi

"Looks who's talking, you don't even give them a chance with your big sword and fast reflexes." laughed Hoshi

"Yeah well at least they won't know what hit them, on the other hand you do it by hand therefore they will be aware of your every hit." said Usagi

"Lets not forget Midori, her needles aren't that bad, with one hit you fall were you stand." said Hoshi

"Its called paralysis Hoshi." said Midori

"Yeah whatever, but then there's those poison needles of yours that make you gush out blood from practically every orifice of your body." teased Usagi

"Hey I have other ones too!" said Midori

"That's right, she does have those needles that knock you out instantly. Perfect for ambush attacks." said Hoshi with a big grin on her face.

"And who are we going to be ambushing?" asked Usagi

"Hey there might come a time when we will be targeted, and in order to slip by them we need those needles to knock them out. There painless-"

"Yeah but in order to make them wake up you would have to remove the needle as well." said Midori

"By the time that we made the slip and you remove them, it would take them a couple of seconds for them to figure out what happened. If it comes to that you would have to be the one in front knocking them out and I'll be the one behind taking them out of them once we get passed." said Hoshi

"Why you?" asked Usagi

"Because I'm the swiftest one here, I'm basically like a shadow." said Hoshi

"She has a point, we are all quiet and fast but she is the quietest. She knows how to use the winds favor as to not be detected. That is her greatest advantage, we all have one… Usagi you could use the water in your favor as I could use the environment." said Midori

"That's true… so its almost the fourth week, how are going to handle our little confrontation from the leaf village?" asked Usagi

"Let them pour their hearts out for us, it would be more enjoyable when we turn them down." said Hoshi

"You really are evil, I can't even believe how people see you as a wise person yet alone holy." said Usagi

"People don't need to know how I am, I just do what I see fit that is all." said Hoshi

"So you are really going to let them have it the hard way?" asked Midori

"There's no other way to it, besides my feelings for them were never that strong to feel sympathy for them. And they have to understand that not everything they believe applies to everyone." said Hoshi

"Well lets just hope they don't push us because I'm getting the feeling that we are getting ready for a fight here." said Usagi

"Yeah I've noticed it too, its like our instincts are letting us know of the upcoming battle." said Midori

"Don't you see a battle forming Usagi?" asked Hoshi

"Nope, maybe since the kids don't now it is not yet determined. But our instincts are… thank god for our instincts." said Usagi

"When we don't see something coming it seems we are being guided either way." said Midori

"Right then, let's see how far my little comrades have gone in these past months since my departure." said Hoshi

The second day to the last week of the month had arrived, Naruto and the rest of them had arrived in The Village Hidden in The Clouds hoping that Hoshi was in the village Hoshi was in a clearing meditating, Midori was up in a tree enjoying the gentle breeze and Usagi was by the lake not far from them practicing some moves while walking over the water. Neji used his byakugan to search for Hoshi, of course he had never seen her in combat but had heard of her great skills. So he searched for any huge amounts of chakra in the village. Since neither Hoshi or Midori were using their chakra's Neji picked up Usagi's chakra. Neji told the rest of them from where it was coming from and soon headed toward it. They weren't far from it probably 10 minutes tops.

"I could feel them coming." said Hoshi

"How far are they?" asked Midori

"Ten minutes away tops, they've picked up Usagi's chakra." said Hoshi

"I'll call her." said Midori

"There's no need, she's coming." said Hoshi

"Hey, I saw them coming." said Usagi appearing from behind a brush

"Yeah, since we weren't using our chakra the Hyuga kid must have picked up your chakra." said Hoshi

"Yeah, as soon as I saw them coming I stopped. They got a little thrown off but they have picked up the pace. They'll be here in 8 minutes." said Usagi

"Well girls, its what we've been waiting for. Better get it over it now." said Hoshi

"Right, lets give them a cold welcome." said Midori

"Well well looks like I'm not the only with a dark side." said Hoshi

"I'm sick of them going after you, when will they learn that one can't control a person." said Midori

"Well that's what we're here for… get ready… there almost here." said Hoshi

Naruto was the first to enter the clearing followed by Sakura and Neji, Kakashi came soon after. Hoshi was meditating like she was before, Usagi and Midori were up on the tree. Neji had noticed them the second he came into the clearing as well as Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were too busy looking at Hoshi to even notice Usagi and Midori.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Sakura… as well as Kakashi and Neji I assume." said Hoshi

"It's been a while Hoshi-sama." said Sakura.

Naruto was too worked up to even talk, Neji and Kakashi kept a close watch on Usagi and Midori who were looking down at them with un interest.

"What? Not even a hello from you Naruto? Kakashi?" asked Hoshi which much innocence.

"Indeed it has been a while Hoshi." said Kakashi

"I guess a year and a half is considered as departure. I trust that some things have changed?" asked Hoshi

"Yes they have been some changes. But how do you know about them and yet we don't know of your ware about?" asked Kakashi

"We don't need to go into that at the moment, I assume there is matters to discuss since I sense much tension from all of you." said Hoshi

"Yes Hoshi-sama… there is." said Sakura

"And its about Sasuke isn't it?" asked Hoshi

"How-"

"If you came along that meant only one thing and besides I can not help in whatever Sasuke has gotten himself into." said Hoshi

"Oooohh here it comes," said Usagi excited

"How can you say that?" screamed Naruto.

"How can I not? Sasuke has chosen his path. One must not interfere with ones destiny." said Hoshi

"He was like a brother to you wasn't he?" exclaimed Naruto

"Whether he is part of my family or not, it still doesn't matter. Only a person can change their own destiny not someone else Naruto." said Hoshi

"But he's in danger of that snake Orochimaru taking his body!" said Naruto

"Sasuke knows of Orochimaru's intentions, don't underestimate him Naruto. He knows what he got himself into." said Hoshi

"Don't you care! We need your help into getting him back!" said Naruto

"Your not listening are you?" asked Hoshi

"What's there to listen about! Sasuke is out there and needs us to get him out of the darkness!" said Naruto

"Naruto." said Sakura

"And you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" said Naruto

"Here we go Midori," said Usagi

Midori and Usagi jumped off the tree landing with a soft thud next to Hoshi, Kakashi and Neji got ready. Naruto and Sakura were taken by surprise since they hadn't noticed them before.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"Oh how rude of me, I will like to introduce you to my sisters Usagi and Midori." said Hoshi

"Your what?" asked Sakura shocked

"Usagi, Midori this is Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi." said Hoshi

"Pleased to meet you" said Midori and Usagi with a serious look on their face

"Likewise." said Naruto getting ready to attack

"I don't think my sister will be going anywhere with you young one." said Midori to Naruto

"Either way, we are not the only ones that she needs to report to." said Kakashi

"No I don't," said Hoshi

"I've been informed of your contract with the Third Hokage-"

"That is no longer with us." said Hoshi

"…"

"My contract was with him, now that he is gone that contract is now… how can I put this… invalid. I have no reason to be tied to Konoha anymore." said Hoshi

"No longer ties huh, well will see about that!" Naruto charged at Hoshi

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura

Before Naruto could get to the fifth step Hoshi was in front of him. Naruto jumped back and threw kunais at her which seemed to have stopped by something for they fell to ground before getting to her.

"It's not fair if you have your sisters helping you out." said Naruto

"Who said anything about my sisters helping me out when its you going against me Naruto." said Hoshi

Naruto looked at her sisters which were standing where they had landed with their arms crossed.

_She has gotten stronger, she's a lot faster than before. _thought Kakashi

"We are the ones fighting right now, no one else." said Hoshi

"We would only intervene if Kakashi interferes." said Usagi

"Why only Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura

"As you can see young Sakura, Hoshi is different from your shinobi at home. She is far more advanced than any of them, even your new Hokage." said Usagi

"If yourself or Neji would interfere, it would be like child's play for Hoshi, but since Kakashi possesses the sharingan… well now that would be unfair." said Midori

_How did they know about my sharingan? Going up against Hoshi is bad enough but going against the three? The one with the sword must be from the mist but what of the other one? I don't even know their abilities and that has never bothered me but yet here I am having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just what is she?_ thought Kakashi

"There's no need to be wondering about us Kakashi, you should be worried about your student and what he's getting himself into." said Hoshi

"He may not know what he is doing but Naruto is strong and could manage on his own." said Kakashi

"Is that so?" teased Hoshi

"Are you sure about that Kakashi? When she moved I had observed her reflexes, not a single chakra sign!" said Neji

"You mean to say that her fast reflexes are on her own?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, there is no sign of chakra involvement." said Neji

_This could be troublesome, if Naruto persists he may end up seriously injured or worse. I must interfere._

Neji had noticed Kakashi's hesitation and prepared himself as well. Usagi and Midori had noticed Kakashi's intentions and Neji's as well.

"You take care of the copy nin, I'll take care of the Hyuga child and the pink girl." said Usagi

"Understood," said Midori

When Kakashi was about to remove his head band from his left eye Midori appeared before him making Kakashi stop dead in his tracks.

"Please… do not get involved." said Midori with much calm in her voice

Kakashi didn't said a word just removed his hand from his head band and continued to watch Naruto try to land a blow on Hoshi which failed miserably. Usagi had appeared in front Neji which startled him, Sakura didn't notice for she was too busy worrying about Naruto and Hoshi.

"Give up kid, I'm getting pretty tired of this charade." said Hoshi getting a little annoyed.

"Never, I never go back on my word." said Naruto out of breath

"What? That you a genin was going to find me and 'drag' me back to Konoha if I resisted? Please don't make me laugh." said Hoshi

"Either way, I will bring you back to Konoha." said Naruto determined

"If you couldn't do it with Sasuke what makes you think you'll be able to with me?" said Hoshi

Naruto stopped and got quiet.

"Truth hurts doesn't it, face it you still have a lot to learn. You are no match for me right now, why don't you go back home and train like good little ninjas." said Hoshi

Usagi then turned to Hoshi, she had seen something that was of great importance.

"Hoshi, lets wrap this up… we have company." said Usagi

"I know… I'm disappointed in you Kakashi," said Hoshi

"Great, so they were just the bait to lure you out. They couldn't afford to send out ninjas on a pointless mission but since they thought you would go to them-" Midori started

"They would cease the opportunity to find you and capture you," added Usagi now starring at Kakashi

"We must leave if we want to avoid any more confrontations today," said Midori

"Right right," said Hoshi

"How many minutes until they reach us?" asked Midori

"Eh about 25 minutes tops," said Usagi

"Right then, now where were we? Ah yes I believe I was getting to a point-" again she was cut

"Let the boy be, he will get strong enough for Sasuke." said Usagi

"Yeah but someone must tell him that only he can change his destiny just like he has." said Hoshi

Kakashi didn't know whether to try to stall them since Usagi did seemed eager to leave. It seemed that Hoshi had gotten to Naruto since he had ceased fighting. Neji and Sakura remained quiet observing the scenery before them.

"Well I guess my work here is done, I guess a good 5 minutes have passed… Usagi, Midori we leave now." said Hoshi

"What not even a good bye?" asked Kakashi

"Usagi, Midori you guys go on ahead." said Hoshi

"Yeah we may be fast but not as fast as you Hoshi," said Usagi

"Your going to give them a run for their money aren't you?" said Midori with amusement in her face

"Oh yeah, they wont know what hit them ha ha ha," said Hoshi

"Right then, Midori lets go." said Usagi

"Have fun Hoshi." Midori said

"Oh I will," said Hoshi with a big grin

At this time a raven had landed a few feet away and was watching as the two sisters fled from the opening leaving Hoshi behind.

_Another 5 minutes have passed, that leaves us with 15 minutes to spare. What is Hoshi waiting for?_

"Since I don't want to be rude might as well say good bye like Kakashi said." said Hoshi

"Neji."

"It was an honor seeing you again," said Neji

She never interacted with Guy's team but she did help Guy when he had lost a 'fight' to Kakashi and she was looking after them in their time of practice while Guy ran 500x's around the village. She had helped Ten Ten with her kunai and Lee with his taijutsu, Neji was the one she didn't help for he was a stuck up little guy.

"Tell Lee and Ten Ten hi for me." said Hoshi

"As you wish." responded Neji

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help Sakura, but you must respect others peoples choices whether they lead to a good or bad outcomes. Believe it or not they do see the wrong in their choice." Hoshi told Sakura

"I understand." said Sakura even though she knew Hoshi was wrong but she was too scared to confront Hoshi

"Do you now?" she knew Sakura didn't understand

"And you, I'll be looking forward to our next meeting." said Hoshi to Naruto

"I expected better from you Kakashi but I guess I was wrong, I just hope our next meeting is with better terms." said Hoshi

"Likewise." said Kakashi…

_10 minutes to go, hurry up!_

"Well now I must take off, I was looking forward to a good chase but as always the anbu are so slow… better luck next time." said Hoshi getting ready to start running

As she was about to start she felt a hand get her by the arm.

_Not this time Kakashi!_

She turned to face him with such speed that he didn't see he palms coming to meet with his chest that pushed him back a few good feet. Naruto had taken the advantage and ran towards Hoshi but was too slow, Hoshi had seen him coming. She slowly raised up her hand and prepared to flicker her middle finger on his forehead.

_Oh no granny Tsunade's flicker!_

He tried to dodge it but was to slow, he stopped right in front of her extended finger. She had not touched him for he had stopped in front of her finger by a few inches. He was about to swing his fist at her when he noticed that he couldn't move his arm at all. He had been distracted by her raised hand that he didn't see her other hand aiming at his shoulder, but he didn't even feel it.

"That was rude of you Naruto." said Hoshi

Neji had seen what Kakashi had been trying to do, stall, in order for the anbu to get here. He turned on his byakugan and was about to charge when Hoshi disappeared.

_Where did she go?_

"Too slow." said Hoshi

She had gotten behind him and had already jabbed him just below his cerebellum, Neji feel to the ground completely paralyzed.

"What have you done to me?" asked Neji

"Oh nothing much, just interfered with your nervous system. Its nothing serious you'll recuperate." said Hoshi

_5 minutes, its time_

"Well now I really have to go, farewell my fallen comrades. I hope there's no hard feelings." and with that she darted towards the trees.

"Where is Hoshi?" said the first anbu when he arrived

"She has gone through the forest." Kakashi said and pointed to her direction

"Two of you tend to the fallen the rest will come with me, it's time that we take her back." said the anbu

"Kakashi are you alright?" asked the 2nd anbu

"Yes but please tend to Naruto and Neji." said Kakashi

_She just pushed me, but why does it feel like she did more than just push me?_

He tried to breath more but couldn't, his breathing was labored and it was getting harder for him to breath. The two anbus had checked Naruto and Neji who were fine but once they saw Kakashi struggle, they went to his side.

"It seems that she got to you too, but not as much has Naruto and Neji." said the 3rd anbu

They treated him but it was still difficult for him to breath, as he had gone through some tough training.

"Was there any one with her?" asked anbu 2

"Yes, but they didn't interfere. On the contrary they were the ones who made sure that we didn't interfere." said Kakashi

"I don't understand." said anbu 3

"Naruto was the one mainly talking to Hoshi, Neji and I were going to attack when she would be distracted, but the other two made sure we didn't." said Kakashi

"Other two?"

"Yeah they looked about her age, one of them had a sword like that of Zabuza's."

"Of the mist?"

"That's what I guessed."

"And the other?"

"She was a mystery to me, though she has this aura that makes you stop in your tracks as soon as you see her. It… calms you."

"Where are they now?"

"Once they found out about the anbu they both left leaving Hoshi behind. Hoshi left about a few minutes later."

"So Hoshi is on her own?"

"I believe so."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem catching up to her."

Hoshi sprinted through the forest with so much velocity that she had forgotten about the anbu.

"Damn did I leave them behind already?

She concentrated to see if she could pick up approaching minds.

_She couldn't have gone far…. _

"Well they may be far but they haven't lost hope, I almost feel like I'm on a hit list or something. I can't believe they want me this bad."

She kept on concentrating when she noticed that they were about a couple of kilometers away she started to dart through the forest again. She couldn't tap into her sisters mind so she didn't know where they were, she kept concentrating on the anbus mind and noticed that they had no hope on catching up with her. But she noticed that they were trying to come up with a plan to catch up to her which she didn't mind a little challenge, but then they started to think about actual injury. She never thought about injuring someone else, but once she saw about other people trying to harm her it no longer looked like a game they were serious now.

"Well there goes my fun." said Hoshi

She had stopped in another clearing on the forest, the anbu where getting awfully close now. She had no problem with avoiding them but now that actual injury was involved she didn't now if she could bring herself on hurting others. She noticed that they where now getting closer and she couldn't decide whether to keep running or stand and fight, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She knew she was way to powerful for them, they were way too close now so she chose not to risk it and started to run. They hadn't seen her yet, she kept running as fast as she could when all of a sudden she was swallowed by a black hole that appeared right in front of her, it didn't give her enough time to avoid it since it had appeared to be coming her way and expanding as well.

"Aw man, where am I?"

"I couldn't let the anbu get to you, even though I knew they weren't going to."

"Wha…. Itachi?"

"Hey."

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, don't worry about your sisters. Usagi and Midori are with Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Oh…?"

"Hidan is Kakuzu's partner, as Kisame is mine."

"Oh I see, is this part of your organization?"

"… yes."

"So did your Leader put you up to this or was this your doing?"

"Well since Usagi knows Leader and Midori knows Deidara…"

"And I know you."

"We didn't want our good friends to fall on bad hands now do we?"

"Oh… I see."

Hoshi was starting to walk away when Itachi spun her and kissed her hungrily which made Hoshi gasp, on doing so she had parted her lips. Itachi ceased the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth tasting her as if he had not done so in years (which a good year had passed since her encounter with him). Hoshi warped her arms around his neck and Itachi slid his hands to her butt grabbing it and lifting her making her wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed so hard that they were forced to break their kiss to get some air. He looked into her eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

"There was never a day that I went without thinking about you."

Hoshi didn't let him finish for she attacked Itachi's mouth with hers, not being able to restrain himself Itachi returned the kiss ever so passionately. If it wasn't for Kisame calling him they would still be attached to one another.

"Hey Itachi, Leader is calling us."

"I heard him." said Itachi

"Then why didn't you respond? You know how ill tempered he gets." wondered Kisame

"…"

"I see, don't worry… you weren't the only one he he he." responded Kisame

"We'll report to him at once." said Itachi

"What of my sisters?" asked Hoshi

"Oh don't worry they are with the others and on their way to the base now." Kisame answered her

"Thank you." said Hoshi

"Don't mention it." answered Kisame as he faded away

"So… don't want to keep your Leader waiting, want to go?" asked Hoshi

"If you insist." answered Itachi

They had started to walk when Hoshi was the one who stopped Itachi and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"?"

"I don't know how long your Leader will keep us there but I don't think I'll be able to control my urges being beside you. I don't want to risk that."

Itachi kissed her making her stop what she was about to say.

"Likewise."

It didn't take them long to arrive to the base, to her surprise if she would have kept going she would have seen it for sure but would have passed it at the speed she was going. Usagi and Midori where there waiting for her.

"Hey Hoshi, did you have fun?" asked Usagi

"I did." admitted Hoshi

"Did you give those anbu a hard time?" asked Midori

"I made them lose their breath alright."

"What is it Hoshi?" asked Midori

"…Nothing." said Hoshi

Midori was with Deidara and Usagi was beside Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Alright everyone this is my other sister, Hoshi. Hoshi this is Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu." said Usagi

"Pleasure." said Hoshi bowing

"Yea, there is still more people but they are busy for now." said Usagi

"Not to worry, we shall meet everyone in time. Leader is eager to meet your sisters Usagi." said Kakuzu

Itachi didn't like the tone Kakuzu used, he was always into findings ways on getting money and in using that tone Itachi knew he was up to something. Their base or underground lair was like a cave, it did have large hallways and rooms but it seemed like a maze. It was pitch black but since there was candle holders on the walls every few feet they lighted their way.

"So… is your Leader planning on keeping us here for long?" asked Midori

"I'm not sure, we'll see when Leader calls us," said Usagi

Hoshi was with Itachi and Kisame, Midori was with Deidara and Usagi was with Hidan and Kakuzu. They had been in what Hoshi assumed a very large living room. Midori was in the couch with Deidara talking in very low voices. Usagi was mainly talking to Hidan while Kakuzu seemed to be very deep in thought. Hoshi was leaning against the back of the couch with Itachi close to her, Kisame was standing beside her looking very bored. Hoshi was getting rather impatient.

"Hey Kisame, is this what you guys do all the time?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah, pretty much. Not much fun here is there? Have anything in mind?" asked Kisame

"I do." said Hoshi

Hoshi, Kisame and Itachi headed down to a room that had plenty of room, kind of looked like a combat room where they trained. There were cracks on the floor and some dents on the wall, they were followed by Usagi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Midori and Deidara.

"Well I don't know what you guys do here for fun but I was thinking a good game of dodge ball?" said Hoshi

"Don't know what that is." said Kisame

"Oh man its this really fun game I learned from… another… village… anyway there is two groups, one team has the balls and tries to hit the other team with them, while the other team tries to dodge them." said Hoshi

"Oh, so if you are hit then…" Kisame was saying

"Your out!" said Hoshi

"?"

"You can't play any longer until everyone has been hit, then another game starts. But this time the one group that was trying to dodge is the one who gets to throw the balls." said Hoshi

"Oh I see, well since we are even I suggest a boy vs. girl game." said Kisame

"Kisame, there is only three girls and five boys, un. How do you suppose we'll play boys vs. girls, un?" asked Deidara

"Well Deidara, you remind me of a girl so you'll be joining them." said Kisame

"That's not cool un but whatever. As long as I am with Midori un." said Deidara eyeing Midori

"Whatever, alright then I'll go get some balls, though I don't think we'll have any balls in this organization." said Kisame

"I could create some with my clay, un." said Deidara

"Its called dodge ball not blow up ball Deidara." said Kakuzu

"It wont blow up, not until I active it un." said Deidara

"Well if Kisame doesn't find any we'll use yours ok?" said Hoshi

"Ok." agreed Deidara

Kisame returned and he did find four balls, they were all different shapes and sizes. Hoshi thought that would make things more interesting.

"Now whose going to go first?" asked Usagi

"Hmmm, let the guys go first." said Kisame

"Fine by us, how bout you Deidara?" asked Hoshi

"I'm cool with it un." said Deidara

"Alright then, so basically we try to hit you with the balls right?" asked Hidan

"Yup, we will try to dodge them." said Hoshi

"So can we use our abilities?" asked Hidan

"If you mean your scythe, then no, you can't use your hands or anything just dodge the balls. Make sure you don't get hit by the ball. You may use your skills in agility… you know speed… dodging the ball." said Hoshi a little ticked off.

She felt like she was explaining things to little kids. Of course being criminals and all they probably want to higher up the stakes. But she felt that with agility was enough.

"Alright if there is no longer any questions?… (she waited) ok let the games begin." said Hoshi

Kisame was the first to throw the ball aiming directly at Deidara. He dodge it just in time, Midori, and Usagi were avoiding the balls that Itachi and Kakuzu threw at them.

"Wait… how do we get the balls back?" asked Hidan

"Um, alright since you guys want to raise the steaks. When you throw it you can catch it from the other side." said Hoshi

"I see, so basically we'll be surrounding you." said Kisame

"Right." said Hoshi

So with that said, things got a lot more interesting. Hidan and Kakuzu started to pick up the pace, they would mainly aim at Deidara. Deidara would dodge them but he looked like he could only keep up for couple of minutes. Hoshi could see what Hidan and Kakuzu were up too, they were trying to get Deidara so only the girls were left. Hoshi was having fun, she was fast but didn't want to show them she was really fast. So she did her best to dodge and not go over board, Itachi didn't aim at her though Kisame did. Deidara was at his extent, for the past 10min he was dodging the balls that Kakuzu and Hidan threw at him with Kisame and Itachi joining some of the time, it was getting him more tired.

"That's not fair, how come you guys are only aiming at me un?" asked Deidara out of breath

"We want to get the girls alone." answered Kakuzu

"Aah you'll never catch me then." said Deidara but as he was about to finish all four of them threw the balls directly at Deidara. He was able to dodge the first two, now all he needed to dodge was Itachi's and Kakuzu's balls. Kakuzu was the first one to throw the ball, Deidara dodged it just in time when all of a sudden Itachi hit him on his back. Deidara was glad to finally get out for he was already tired, but mad that Itachi was the one that got him out, before he left he went to Midori and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After Deidara stepped out the game resumed, Hoshi read Hidan and Kakuzu's mind to see who they were targeting next but someone interfered. Suddenly a blue haired woman with a paper rose appeared from the shadows.

"Leader will now see you, all of you." said the blue haired woman

"Hey Konan" said Usagi

"It's nice to see you again Usagi, Leader is calling forth a meeting." said Konan

"Sure, we'll be there." said Usagi

"Well I guess we'll resume this afterwards?" asked Hoshi

"Damn, just when it was about to get good." said Kisame

Deidara reunited with Midori, Hidan started to leave but not before turning to Usagi and calling her over. Usagi immediately went to his side, followed by Kakuzu. Itachi went to Hoshi as she was adjusting her gloves.

"I hope I wasn't too rough on your sisters." said Itachi

"Nah it's cool, we don't mind. That just helps us with our training." said Hoshi

She gave him a small peck on the lips, Kisame from the back made a yuck sound which only made Hoshi laugh.

"Come on you two, I don't want to get you guys in trouble." said Hoshi

They headed upstairs again, they passed the large living room and made way through a large hallway that lead them to a big room. It was bigger than the room where they were playing, it was sort of decorated. Candles on the walls and purple drapes that hang from the ceiling and connected to the walls, there was a red carpet that lead to the door where they had entered and that lead back to a sort of altar. There was a chair there where Konan stood beside it on the right.

_She must be the Leaders right hand woman, I wonder if that's all she is to him…._

Hoshi was about to read her mind when a shadow appeared on the chair. She noticed that all the Akatsuki members stood in silence and took their places on each side of the room. Midori looked at Deidara as he went to the left side of the room, she noticed a short but rather dark wide figure beside Deidara. Midori assumed that who ever had appeared beside him was his partner. Usagi already knew who Hidan's partner was as well as Deidara's. Usagi understood that there was nine members, there was one missing. From the back corner she noticed a rather large figure appearing, Usagi had realized that he must be ninth member but then another figured appeared. Hoshi and Midori had noticed it too, but they were snapped back to reality when Leader addressed Usagi.

"Usagi, so nice to see you again. And I see you have friends." said Leader

"Pein, I see your well. Yes these are my sisters, Hoshi and Midori." said Usagi

"I've noticed that they are acquainted with some of our members." said Pein

"Yes." answered Usagi

"Hoshi, where do you originate from?" asked Pein

"I don't have a home." answered Hoshi

"How is it that you know Itachi then?" asked Pein

_Tsk no point in leaving things out with this guy…_

"I did grow up in Konoha, but I have left that in the past." said Hoshi

"I see, that's why the anbu where after you?" asked Pein

_Why is he asking these questions when I can clearly see that he knows the answer_.

Hoshi getting ticked off was about to snap at him when Usagi interrupted.

"Pein, they were seeking her for help." said Usagi

"How is that so?" asked Pein

"One of their ninjas has abandoned them and they thought that Hoshi would help them in getting him back. But we don't interfere with the villages business so she turned them down." said Usagi

"And therefore led to the pursuit of your elder sister." said Pein

_That does it! I'm going to read his mind right now…. *Usagi is already in my grasp I just need to get to her sisters, Midori doesn't seem like much of a problem.. But then there's Hoshi, she looks like the most troublesome. But with Itachi with me, no problem* (don't do anything drastic Hoshi_) _what the? Usagi? _Asked Hoshi in her mind

At that moment Hoshi had realized it, she could communicate with her sisters mentally, maybe all this tension had triggered something in her mind that made her hear her sisters warning. At the time Pein was still talking to Usagi, so she decided to try it with Midori. She concentrated as hard as she could.

_Hey, pst Midori._

Midori sort of straightened up, she didn't want to be obvious by turning around. And she had recognized the voice, but it sounded different… like if it was coming from her head.

_Hoshi?_

_Yeah, you could hear me?_

_Yeah… so far. But how are you doing this?_

_I have no idea, I had started to read Pein's mind because he was starting…_

_To bug you?_

_Yeah, and then I heard Usagi's mind, telling me not to do anything drastic._

_Maybe, with all the tension. It must have advanced our powers somehow, like linking us in someway._

_That's what I assumed._

_This is so cool, you think that it's just you or I can do it too? _

_I don't know, but we should try it._

_Just not with Usagi, she's busy with Pein_

_That reminds me, Pein is… well he is something._

_Have you noticed how Deidara and Itachi are so tense? It's like they know that he is up to something._

_You did mention that you read his mind, what did you see?_

_Well, he wants us… to join him. He was thinking about how easy you would be able to get to with Deidara and all._

_What about you?_

_He saw me more of a challenge._

_Oh, hey have you noticed how our instincts haven't kicked in yet?_

_Yeah, maybe we should stay here… for a while though._

_Or until our instincts kick in again. Is Usagi still talking to Pein?_

_I don't know, we totally got into this conversation…_

Usagi was indeed still in conversation with Pein, she was just filling him in on what had happened after she left. Midori and Hoshi were fine with that, they knew that Usagi would never tell Pein about each past life. If Pein wanted to know about their past life, he should ask them. Pein was now speaking to Midori,

"Now Midori, I believe that you and Deidara met before he joined us. How did you two meet?" asked Pein

"Well, when ever I had a mission outside my village, I would go to the village hidden in the rocks. I had been going for a while but one day I came upon Deidara." said Midori

"So what village do you originate from?" asked Pein

"I grew up in the village hidden in the grass." answered Midori

_Hey Hoshi!_

_Wha-_

_It's me, Usagi_

_You can communicate with me too?_

_Yes, I was listening to your little conversation the whole time._

_Damn, sorry. I hope that didn't interfere with your little conversation with Pein_

_Not really, I just hope that what you came up with doesn't come true._

_Can't you see his future?_

_I haven't tried it, how bout you? Have you read his mind?_

_Yeah, its what me and Midori have summed up about the whole getting to us thing._

_Oh _

_Yeah_

_I've noticed that what you mentioned is also true_

_About what?_

_Our instincts, if this is a bad place for us they should have kicked in. but since they are not, maybe just maybe this is what they wanted._

_Or maybe it's us_

_I don't understand_

_Maybe its for our own benefit, get it?_

_You mean… *gasps* mmmm that could be a possibility he he he he_

_Yeah, I mean I'm thrilled to be with Itachi and so is Midori with Deidara and you with Hidan…_

_What? Me and Hidan? Never… _

_Eh ehm?_

_Ok yes_

_But have you noticed how Deidara and Itachi are like tense?_

_Itachi? Not so much but Deidara, I could see the intensity. Pein is some character._

_I hear that ha ha ha_

_Don't worry, I've been around him for a while. He's not that bad, a little crazy and has a weird vision on how to change the world but he's a good guy._

_Either it's Pein controlling you already or your judgment on life is a bit off but I guess I'll see that when I spent time here as well._

_Gosh you guys its really hard trying to answer Pein and pay attention to your conversation! _said Midori

Pein had finished talking to Midori and had granted her to share a room with Deidara and his partner Sasori.

_Wait when did we decide to move in? _asked Hoshi

_Oh like when you were talking to Midori while I was talking with Pein._ answered Usagi

_Aw man, and let me guess since I'm the hardest to get to he's left me out in the cold right? Leaving me to sleep in the living room, and then work on me so I could join his covenant ._

_Actually, he's going to try something I've never seen him do before or show any sign off._

_Let me guess he's going to try the silent treatment, the yelling treatment, the beat you up treatment let him try that one._

_No actually he's going to be nice to you._

_Sounds like he's trying to be a father figure to us, I mean he's taking in basically a couple of 19 year olds in. I'm not even sure how old he is but either way, this feels like a shelter for young kids without homes and later recruit them for an evil organization._

_Ha ha that's pretty much it though you're the only 19 year old_

_I guess I'll go along with his little game_

_Gosh your so evil_

_I try_

Midori was asking Pein if it would be alright for Deidara's partner to share the room. Deidara was already beside her and Sasori was nearing her, which put Deidara on edge. Since they could make the rooms bigger Sasori didn't really mind since he had another room where he spent most of his time in. Midori still asked Sasori if it wouldn't bother him but much to Deidara's surprise and Pein's he didn't mind at all, which still put Deidara on edge. Now since Usagi didn't really have any one in particular but did get along well with Hidan and Kakuzu, which Hidan didn't mind and neither did Kakuzu. So she was set, all that was left was Hoshi which Pein rarely spoke to since they had started the meeting. Usagi was with Hidan and Kakuzu, Midori was with Deidara and Sasori who was still in the shadows. Hoshi was still in the middle of the room, Pein slowly got up and started to walk towards her. Itachi glared at Pein from under his bangs, Kisame could feel Itachi's glare and just laughed a little.

"Well since you know Itachi you could share the room with him and Kisame. I trust that Kisame won't mind?" asked Pein staring at Kisame

"Not at all, the more the merrier." answered Kisame

"Good." said Pein turning away from Hoshi

Hoshi turned from him and started to walk towards Itachi and Kisame. Pein all of a sudden turned and threw 3 kunais straight to Hoshi's head, Hoshi with incredible speed turned around and blocked each one of them. Even for regular shinobi's Hoshi's speed was incredibly fast, she seems not to make a single movement but for those with good eye sight you could almost catch some movement. Pein looked at her with much please, it seemed like he had been testing her. This made Hoshi almost lose her temper but with her sisters telling her in her mind not to do anything. Hoshi gave Pein a sharp look then turned around and continued to walk towards Itachi.

"Wow Hoshi, your pretty fast. No wonder Leader wants to get you in our ranks." said Kisame

"It's not up to him if I want to join his little organization or not." said Hoshi

This made the 11th member look at Hoshi, he was the one standing next to the other large shadowed figure. Hoshi didn't care that for the next… god knows how many month she'll be staying with them… if Pein tried all kinds of shit to get her to join. Because she knew just as well as Usagi that they will not join them. Live with them yes but not join him. Well with them being giving a home and some new room mates, Hoshi, Midori and Usagi all said their good nights as the rest of them. The two shadowed figures who have not revealed themselves left as soon as the meeting was over. Kakuzu was already heading towards their room, Hidan was patiently waiting for Usagi who said good night to Midori and Hoshi. Hoshi gave her a wink that made Usagi blush. Sasori was gone, all that was left was Deidara who also waited patiently for Midori, then they too left. Hoshi saw Midori and Deidara leave.

"Don't worry, we may be a criminal organization but we haven't forgotten our manners." said Itachi to Hoshi

"I know, its just that. For some reason it feels weird not being with them…" Hoshi stopped

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi

"I've forgotten how I was always on my own back in Konoha. I shouldn't feel alone now that I have you and my sisters but I just have this weird feeling… like its not going to last." said Hoshi

Itachi went to Hoshi and hugged her, he made her feel so wanted that her sense of loneliness soon vanished. She looked into Itachi's eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Kisame was waiting for them, unlike the others he is very fund of his partner and his new room mate. Kisame cleared his throat.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done, shall we proceed to the love nest?" Kisame laughed a little to his joke

Hoshi couldn't help but to laugh with him, they all left the meeting room and went off to their room. Of course they didn't notice that the suppose gone Leader was still present and saw the whole love scene with Itachi and Hoshi. Also another shadowed figure appeared next to him.

"What do you think?" asked Pein

"Excellent, all we need to do now is get Hoshi to see our point of view and join us. With her among us the others will follow… I couldn't help but notice your liking in Hoshi. I hope this does not make you competitive with Itachi."

"No, it will not go to such extremes… Leader."


	5. Chapter 5: Conflicts

Two weeks had passed, Hoshi, Midori and Usagi had settled in with the Akatsuki. Hoshi slept with Itachi, Kisame liked having Hoshi around. He thought she brought out a tiny bit of life that Itachi still had somewhere in there. It was sometimes awkward for them though to be making out in the same room where Kisame was most of the time. So Hoshi (not wanting to do it) asked Pein if she could make a second room within their room for Kisame, Pein didn't say no but Hoshi noticed that it sort of made Pein… concerned. But once he said that she could do whatever she pleased she made another room for Kisame, which he appreciated.

Midori slept with Deidara, Sasori was always in his own room with his puppets so they rarely saw him and there was no need to make another room. Midori thought that Deidara looked up to Sasori for he too was an artist… sort of. Deidara cooked for her and tried to spend as much time as he could with her which made her happy, she loved Deidara dearly. Midori was able to talk to Sasori once, he finds Midori interesting but for some reason he doesn't interact with the others as much as Deidara and Midori.

Usagi stayed with Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan and Usagi had become more than friends and so slept in the same bed, though nothing has happened between the two just cuddles and sneak a few kisses here and there. They have to make sure Kakuzu doesn't see them though or else he'll be just making fun of them the rest of the day. So Usagi and Hoshi where in the living room, Usagi asked Hoshi to help her and Hidan in making another room which Kakuzu protested,

"Why the hell are you kicking me out?" asked Kakuzu

"No one is kicking you out Kakuzu, its just that you are a BULLY!" said Usagi

"Aw your just ticked off because every time I catch you and Hidan give each other kisses I make fun of you." said Kakuzu

"Well some people like some privacy Kakuzu, I wouldn't doubt that you would like to have some privacy." said Hoshi

"… alright, you got me there. But I'm not going to move anywhere else!" said Kakuzu

"They are going to make you a room within our room, you know how we have the bathroom door in our room and when we go in it's a total different room. Stop being such a baby Kakuzu." said Hidan

"GO TO HELL HIDAN!" said Kakuzu

"Wanna start something?" asked Hidan with a grin

"OK geesh, you two are babies. So is this ok with you Kakuzu?" asked Usagi

"Whatever." said Kakuzu

"Alright now all we need is to ask Pein-" Usagi was interrupted,

"Ask me what?" asked Pein as he emerged from the shadows

"If we can make a room for Kakuzu just like Hoshi did for Kisame, if that's ok with you of course." said Usagi

Pein looked at Hoshi who was not paying any attention to him.

"Yes you may do so," said Pein

"Thank you Pein," said Usagi

Usagi being pleased that she could do a room for Kakuzu pulled Hidan and Kakuzu with her to start with her remodeling, leaving Pein and Hoshi alone.

"So Hoshi, I trust that Itachi has kept you happy?" asked Pein

"That is none of your concern," said Hoshi

"Shouldn't it? I mean you are living in my base with one of my subordinates. I want to make sure that everyone is happy." said Pein

"I bet," said Hoshi,

Hoshi never liked Pein so fed up with his attempt in interrogating her she turned to leave when Pein grabbed her by the arm. She turned back about to give him a good punch in the face, which she has been craving to do, but was stopped by Pein. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him, seeing what he was trying to do she jumped up and twisted her body in the process. By doing so Pein let go of her not being able to hold his grip on her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Hoshi enraged.

"Testing your potential," said Pein and suddenly he vanished.

"Hoshi?" asked Itachi

"… yeah, what is it?" asked Hoshi

"Did he do something to you?" asked Itachi

"No, he only provoked me." said Hoshi

"Yes, he's like that some times. Pay no attention to him." said Itachi wrapping his arms around Hoshi

"Your right… now that we are alone…" Hoshi kissed Itachi

"You sure know how to get a guys attention." said Itachi

"Only with you," said Hoshi

Itachi hugged her closer to his body and deepened the kiss, they didn't notice Kakuzu coming from one of the hallways,

"Gosh, I just left my room because those two love birds kept going at it! Now it seems that everywhere I go there's someone making out! Its sickening." Kakuzu continued walking

Itachi and Hoshi just looked at each other and laughed, since no missions were to be done. Itachi and Hoshi had planned on going out to the nearest town with Midori, Deidara, Usagi and Hidan. It was going to be a triple date. Hoshi felt bad about Kisame though, she was thinking of telling Kakuzu but with the little complain they just witnessed she changed her mind. There was Sasori but he didn't look like the social type. Then there was Konan, but she rarely saw her. The only ones left was those two mysterious people that hadn't revealed themselves yet.

"Hey, Itachi. Who are those two other members that never reveal themselves?" asked Hoshi

"One of them I believe is called Zetsu, he is the rather large one. The other is not a member yet but they call him Tobi." said Itachi

"You think that they will, reveal themselves to us?" asked Hoshi

"In time maybe." said Itachi

Itachi was about to kiss Hoshi when Midori and Deidara walked in,

"Hey you two, are we ready to go?" asked Midori

"Yeah, we are just waiting for Usa.. _*distant scream*_… what was that?" asked Hoshi

"_Oh Jashin has blessed me with this beautiful goddess!"_

"Was that Hidan?" asked Midori

Itachi and Deidara had a smirk on their faces…

"I think our little sister aint so little anymore Midori." said Hoshi with a smirk on her face as well.

"Oh she didn't," said Midori shocked

"It was bound to happen." said Hoshi

"You saw this coming didn't you?" said Midori

"I didn't need to see this coming, it was obvious." said Hoshi

"We could have given her some pointers." said Midori

"What for? You don't have to know or be experienced when you first do it, I know I wasn't." said Hoshi giving a small wink to Itachi which made him blush a little

"Oh well, I guess it shouldn't take them long now. What do you want to do in the mean…." Midori stopped

Seeing that Hoshi and Itachi were already busy. Hoshi had pulled Itachi on top of her as they fell across the couch and had started to make out. So Midori and Deidara made out too.

About 15min later Usagi came out with her face flushed as if she had gone through an extreme workout. She came into the living room where Hoshi stopped making out with Itachi to look up at Usagi, Midori did the same.

"… So are you guys ready to go?" Usagi said as she adjusted some garments of her clothes

"Yeah sure," said Hoshi with a grin on her face.

Itachi got up and helped Hoshi get up as well. Itachi went towards Deidara which he was left alone, Midori and Hoshi both went to Usagi

"We need to talk about this Usagi," said Midori

"What's there to talk about?" asked Usagi playing the clueless one

"It's nothing big but we do have to discuss about other things as well," said Hoshi

"Very well, but after our well deserved night off." said Usagi

"Our well deserved? We haven't done much except remodel some of the rooms," said Midori

"That's why Midori, renovating takes a lot of energy and time," said Usagi

"Whatever," said Midori

"Hey guys I was thinking of inviting Kisame," said Hoshi

"Kisame already feels like the third wheel with you and Itachi, wouldn't this make him feel even worse?" asked Usagi

"Yeah I know, but I was thinking of inviting someone else… but who?" asked Hoshi

"Well Kakuzu wont go, don't even think about Sasori… then there's Konan but…" Usagi was cut off

Konan who was rarely seen by herself, well unless she's summoning other members or calling for a meeting, was entering the living room. Hoshi saw this as an opportunity.

"Hey Konan, are you busy today?" asked Hoshi

"… no," answered Konan

"I was wondering if you would like to join us in a night in the town?" asked Hoshi

"… sounds like… an interesting activity, sure." said Konan

"Cool," said Hoshi

"At what time are we leaving?" asked Konan

"Like in a few minutes," said Usagi

"Is there a particular set of clothes that I need to wear?" asked Konan

"Oh yeah, well pretty much anything except your cloak," said Midori

"Very well," said Konan

"…. sweet, now we are even," said Usagi

_I wonder what Pein's got up his sleeve for making me go into the living room and agreeing with whatever they had planned._

Hoshi had read Konan's mind, she had never thought of reading Konan's but now she had and was wondering as well what Pein had got up his sleeve. Konan had left, now all they needed was to go get Kisame. Hoshi left to find Kisame which he was in his room… sulking.

"Kisame?"

"Hoshi?"

"Yes, its me."

"Oh, come in. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me Kisame."

"I know."

"Hey about tonight, we would love it if you came along with us."

"But it's just the six of you, I don't want to intrude."

"Kisame, just because it's the six of us doesn't mean we don't want any others with us. Besides we've invited Konan too, you wouldn't want to leave her on her own do you?"

"Konan doesn't need anyone-"

"Kisame… I won't take 'no' for an answer."

*sigh* "Alright, I will join you."

"Yay!" she said giving Kisame a slight kiss on the cheek, she turned and left.

"Oh we leave in a few minutes, you could wear anything you want except for the cloak," she said before finally leaving the room.

Kisame feeling a little overwhelmed got up and started to find some normal clothes. On the other hand Konan had a little meeting with Pein, he had let her know of a festival that was going on the village that the others were going to. The festival required for people to dress in kimonos, which Pein had already picked out for them. Konan still not understanding his motives left to tell the others.

"I have gotten information about the town you are planning to visit. It turns out that there is a festival going on there and it requires the use of kimonos." said Konan

"Is that so?" said Usagi with the biggest grin on her face, her sisters… heck anyone has seen.

"Well this makes the night even better." said Midori

"It does, we will be on other clothes than our usual ones… but where do we get the kimonos?" asked Hoshi

"I can provide you with some." said Konan

"Sweet, lets go before it gets too late." said Usagi

They went into a room that they had never seen before, it was sort of a closet but big and sort of fancy. In it there was a variety of kimonos that only people with class contained. Usagi had already set her eyes on a navy blue kimono with lavender flowers on it. Midori chose a much plainer kimono, it was pink with light green flowers bordering her sleeves. Hoshi on the other hand chose a black kimono with red linings. The men chose plain ones, Itachi got himself a navy kimono, Deidara chose a light brown kimono, Hidan got himself a dark purple kimono, and Kisame got a dark gray kimono. All that was left was Konan but since she told them that they would see her when they were leaving, left her so she could change and so could they.

Hoshi was the first to finish, she didn't do much with herself. Her kimono looked dashing on her, it gave her curves that not even her skin tight clothes could give her. She braided her hair in two lose braids, she still wore her yellow rose. Itachi was the second one to finish, he didn't do much either, the only thing that was missing was his head ban. Itachi was breathless when he saw Hoshi, Hoshi started to blush. Itachi approached her and started to caress her face finishing with a light kiss on the lips. Kisame came out next with Deidara, Hidan followed them. They all had their head bans removed.

"Are the other girls done?" asked Hidan

"I believe they should be out in a few minutes," said Hoshi

Midori came out, she had put her hair in two pointy tails. Usagi followed, she had put her hair in a pointy tail. Konan was the last to come out, she had a silver kimono on, her hair was the same as she usually had it.

"Well now that everyone is here, shall we?" said Hoshi

They all headed towards the town, they darted through the tress, as they neared the town they could see the lights and hear the sounds of laughter and music, this made Usagi and Midori more eager to get to the town. On the other hand Hoshi was still trying to figure out the motives of Pein, and was he the one who provided them with the kimonos. She was trying to figure out what Konan knew of Pein's reasons, so she decided to scoop around her mind, just a little.

… _I have already picked out kimonos for everyone, or as you can say 'guess' what types of kimonos they would choose for themselves. There will be others but I'm pretty sure they will choose the ones I've picked out, though the ones I've chosen for are for the girls. The men can pick which ever they like. As for you, you may pick which ever you choose. Try to have fun for once Konan, you've been with me for a long time. It's time that you know other things besides this type of lifestyle. _

_As you wish…._

Well so much for finding out his motives, thought Hoshi. At the time they were now a few feet away from the entrance. They had slowed down, so they could fix some of their clothing that had come loose during their little run through the woods. They had decided to go in a big group but they had been noticing people going in in couples. So they got in their couples, for Kisame and Konan it was a little awkward, but Kisame wasn't about to feel intimidated by Konan so he held out his arm for her which she answered by placing her hand on his. They had entered the festival and were greeted by two young boys who gave the girls fans, it wasn't hot but it was a custom for the girls to have fans and since Hoshi and them didn't have any, they were given one.

There were a variety of stands, stands of foods, games, and souvenirs. They had decided to go get a bite to eat first since the aroma of the foods stands were getting to them.

"So are we all going our separate ways or stay together?" asked Hoshi

"Well I think it would be a lot more fun if we stay together but its up to you guys." said Usagi

"Staying together sounds pretty good." agreed Midori

"Same here." said Kisame

"Well since staying together sounds like the plan then it shall be." said Hoshi

"Great! Now lets eat, I'm starving un!" said Deidara

They all went to the food stands where sweets and other variety of foods were sold,

"I hope Kakuzu doesn't mind borrowing some money." said Hidan snickering

"You didn't!" said Usagi a bit happier than worried

"What? It wasn't like he was using it. It was just there without use. And besides I doubt all of us has enough money on them to spend here." said Hidan

"Good point, thanks Hidan," said Hoshi

"No problem, but just in case lets not go overboard or me and Usagi will never hear the end of it." said Hidan

"Understood," said Hoshi along with the others

Kisame and Konan had gone to a sweet stand since the others had gone to the fried eel stand, Kisame didn't mind but Hidan started to tease him about eating one of his relatives and sort of got Kisame mad. Konan didn't say anything when Kisame pulled her with him to the sweet stand, to her Kisame was being really nice to her, something no one has done in a long time. Konan enjoyed being with Kisame, he wasn't too stuck up or to naïve, he was just being himself. He had asked her if she wanted some sweet dumplings which she couldn't say no to since they looked so delicious.

Hoshi, Itachi, Usagi, Hidan, Midori and Deidara were all trying out the fried eel which was really good. Usagi being from the land of waves have tried her variety of dishes of fish but this took the cake, her mom is a good cook but the eel was just fantastic. Not to get full right away, they had all purchased one eel and had shared with their partner. Kisame and Konan did join them when they had finished, only to hear more of Hidan's teasing,

"Hey Kisame, where did you run off to?"

"Me and Konan went to the sweet stand."

"Aw man you missed out, I can't believe how good your friends taste! I'm even considering going on a sushi diet!"

"Can it!"

"Hey guys we came here to relax and enjoy ourselves. Do your teasing back at the… our apartment." said Usagi

"Yeah, if you want to tease one another just wait till this night is over." agreed Hoshi

"Oh all right." said Hidan

With that settled they all continued down the row of different food stands stopping every now and then to try any food that they hadn't tried or that smelled really good. Hoshi didn't want to get to full of food, she knew that once they got full they would get tired and would want to do nothing but rest to let the food digest. So she suggested to leave the food stands to go to the games to let their stomachs digest, and later on they would return to the food stands. So they all agreed and headed towards the game stands, some were more hard than others but they all rewarded the winners so either way it was all good. They all went to different stands, at first all the guys were the ones playing and winning prizes for the girls. Deidara had won a live frog for Midori, Itachi won a nice flower for Hoshi, Hidan won a koi fish for Usagi, and Kisame won a small tree for Konan. They had all taken a break, it seemed that the guys had to relieve themselves. At first they didn't know what to do with the things their mans won for them but since they needed more livelier things back at the base they decided to do some good use with them. Before the boys returned Hoshi had thought of taken the lead now, instead of having them winning everything they should be the ones that won. When the boys returned they all gave them their prizes and told them that they wanted to try some of the games. Of course the boys didn't protest so they continued on through the stands, they had come upon a special table that had a guy arm wrestle other guys. When the main wrestler had beaten his opponent he would cheer along with the crowd, when he saw the guys passing by the wrestler of course challenged them,

"Which one of you would be lucky enough to take me on?"

"Why would I waste my time with a stuck up guy like you?" said Hidan

"What's that? Are you chicken or something?"

"No, I just don't want to waste my energy to a fake like you."

"I think he's scared ha ha ha ha!"

"I'll take your challenge." said Hoshi

"What? A girl challenging me? Ha ha ha let the boys play sweet heart, this is no place for little girls like you."

"What's that? Are you chickening out on taking on a little girl like me?" teased Hoshi making others in the crowd laugh

Not liking being humiliated the wrestler called Hoshi forth and sat down getting ready.

"Just to make sure, I will not be hold responsible for any injuries."

"Same goes here." Hoshi smiled

One of the guys from the crowd was refereeing the match, Hoshi and the wrestler grabbed each other hands and got themselves ready. The referee inspected them to make sure that no cheating took place, once everything was in check he counted to three and gave the sign to begin. The wrestler started to push and so did Hoshi, she wasn't having as much trouble as the wrestler was showing. The wrestler had started to sweat, Hoshi was still holding on just to toying with him.

_Gosh is this guy pathetic, look at him we've just begun and already he's sweating!_

_Take it easy Hoshi, you don't want to break his arm now do you? _Thought Midori

_Just keep toying with him, its fun watching him struggle. _Thought Usagi

_I got it, how are the guys looking?_

_Itachi looks a little concern but the rest look with much eagerness on seeing you humiliate this guy_

_Should I keep it up or end it already?_

_Put him out of his misery Hoshi_

_Understood_

The guy looked like he was not about to give up, Hoshi getting bored decided it was time to end this little game. She started to push down which startled the wrestler, he tried with all his strength as to not loose but it was all in vein. With one hard look from Hoshi she pushed down and defeated the poor wrestler, everyone stood quiet as she got up and left the wrestler dumbfounded. The guys were all ready congratulating her when all of a sudden the crowd started to cheer for her, the wrestler had gotten up and started to walk towards Hoshi. Itachi didn't like how he was approaching and was about to use his genjutsu when Hoshi stopped him.

"I'm sorry for acting so rude earlier."

"It's ok, sorry if I was too rough."

"Not at all, its been a while since someone has beaten me."

"It is an honor then."

"No it is I who is honored."

She smiled.

"You are very lucky to have such a girl." he said towards Itachi

"Yes, yes I am."

Hoshi and them left the arm wrestler who continued to challenge others. They had about an hour and a half left before midnight, that's when the festival ended. So they decided to go to the souvenir stands, they sold all kinds of things, masks, figurines all kinds of stuff. They all went to different stands, the girls bought masks for the boys. They thought of something fun to do with the boys after the festival, for now they reunited with the guys who surprised each with a figurine. Deidara had gotten Midori a frog pendent, Hidan bought Usagi a koi fish pendent as well, Itachi got a dragon pendent for Hoshi and Kisame got Konan a butterfly pendent. All the girls loved their gifts, they put them on and after a few moments of admiration they headed for the food stands one more time.

It was midnight already and the festival was practically empty for everyone had returned home, as for Hoshi and the group they were still walking around heading for the nearest exit of course. They had left the festival and were now at the entrance of the forest, they had started to run through it when all of a sudden Konan stopped. Seeing her stop every one else stopped.

"What is it Konan?" asked Hoshi

"Pein is summoning us."

"She's right, he is summoning us. And he sounds urgent, odd." said Kisame

"Just you or all of us?" asked Hoshi

"No, just me and the guys." said Konan

"Oh alright." said Hoshi turning to Itachi

"Don't worry it wont take long, lets meet back at the base." said Itachi

"WHAT? And end this fabulous night?" said Hidan

"Hidan's right Itachi, lets not ends this night even if Pein is summoning you right now. Why don't you guys leave us a few bucks and me and the girls will go get some sake, and meet us back here at this same spot and we'll head back to the base together. How does that sound?" said Hoshi

"I like how you think! I don't think Kakuzu would mind us getting some sake, heck lets invite him on the after party he needs to loosen up." said Hidan

"It's settled then! AFTER PARTY HERE WE COME!" said Usagi embracing Hidan and kissing him

Hidan gave Usagi the money and left with Konan and the rest.

"I wonder what has Pein so worked up that he had to summon our boys?" said Usagi

"Must be important, what do you think Hoshi." said Midori

"… the only thing I have to say is that whatever he had to tell our boys better be to some use cause he's wasting our time." said Hoshi with seriousness on her face

"Well lets go and get that sake! I can't wait, the last time I got drunk was oooohhh long time ago." said Usagi excited

"You've gotten drunk before?" asked Midori

"Oh come on Midori, I bet you have gotten drunk. I know for sure that Hoshi has." said Usagi

Midori turned to Hoshi, "You have?"

"I have, and I'm a damn good drinker too."

"Since when?" asked Midori

"In my adolescent years." said Hoshi proud

"Me too! Gosh does were the days." said Usagi with a sigh

"Come on Midori, I know you must have tried it." said Hoshi

"I have had my share with sake." Midori confessed with a little grin on her face

"So I guess that means that we could hold our own." said Usagi

"So it may seem, I wonder if the boys could hold their own?" said Hoshi

"Damn I've seen my fair of weak guys, it would be fun to see how far the boys could go." said Usagi

"So, is it just you that smokes then Hoshi?" said Midori

"No, I smoked too." said Usagi

"Hey lets stop wasting time, lets get going." said Hoshi

"Right, I've forgotten. I wonder if we should get the strongest one?" said Usagi

"Its not the strength of it, it's the flavor, the quality of it. One cannot enjoy sake if one does not like the taste." said Midori

"Wow, you just spoke like a true sake lover. I guess you have had your share with sake." said Hoshi

They continued to walk towards the village once more, they walked in silence. Admiring the stars and the tranquility of the forest.

_You've picked up something huh Hoshi. _said Midori

_I'm not sure, whatever it is it's following us. _said Hoshi

_I hate to brake it to yah but I know who our little spy is. _said Usagi

_Who is it?_

…_._

_It's Pein, I took a little look at the future and saw him. He summoned the others in order to separate us._

_Why is he doing this? Have we done something wrong?_

_It's not us… its me, he's after me._

_Hoshi is right Midori, he is after her._

_But why?_

…

_He's motives are unclear, I can't pinpoint them even with my visions of the future._

_What are you going to do Hoshi?_

_We shall continue but at some point I will go another way, pretend that I'm just going to enjoy the scenery from a higher range. Meet me at that range when you return from the village._

_You can't be serious, we are not going to leave you. I've seen his intensions, they are not threatening but we can't give him what he wants._

_Usagi is right._

_No, he's been after me ever since he first laid eyes on me. I've got to stop this, I don't want Pein to target any of you to get to me. _

_We could manage him._

_Yeah, we have the boys._

_And you think they will side with us? I've read Itachi's mind, his contract with him is that he cannot abandon the organization. If he does… he faces death._

_True, Pein is a strong guy. I haven't seen what he is capable of, but for him to be Leader… he must be strong._

_So confronting him on your own…? I still don't like the idea, but if something does go wrong you'll communicate with us right?_

_Yes. I will._

_And besides I can look into the future, if I see any threat we'll turn around and help you._

_Right._

_Ok but I think you should just wait till I call you._

_Fine…_

"Hey guys?" said Hoshi

"What is it?" asked Usagi

"You don't mind if I go to that little hill, I want to enjoy the scenery a bit more." said Hoshi

"Sure we'll come get you after we've gotten the main course." teased Usagi with a big grin on her face

"Don't drink any from it. We have to share with the others equally, and make sure to get plenty." said Hoshi

"Yea yea I heard you." said Usagi leaving with Midori

Hoshi started to head towards the little hill she noticed passing by, at the top of that hill was a big tree that had no leaves.

_He's taken the bait. _said Usagi

_Yeah, I can sense his presence. Its faint but it is right behind me. _said Hoshi

_Be careful. _said Midori

It didn't take long for Hoshi to reach the hill, she sat down and looked up at the sky. The stars sparkled in the vast sea of darkness, Hoshi raised her hand as to reach for the sky. Her hand seemed to disappear in the darkness, such tranquility she had never known. She had almost forgotten about Pein when she felt cold arms starting to wrap around her waist, she knew perfectly well who it was but decided to play along.

"Itachi you scared me, I guess the meeting didn't take long. Where are the others?"

When she didn't hear a respond she decided to turn around and face him. She turned around fast only to meet Pein's face close to hers, she was starting to back away when Pein grabbed her face gently and kissed her.

_How did he…? _

She broke the kiss and backed away as quickly as she could leaving Pein on the ground. She had so much rage inside her, she felt this burning sensation in her chest. She felt like she couldn't contain her anger, but she calmed herself as much as she could.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm with Itachi."

"I have."

"And what, this makes it ok?"

"You knew it was me, why didn't you stick with your sisters?"

_How did he… does he know about our special abilities?_

"Because I wanted to confront you."

"But you didn't expect this did you?"

"…."

"You know it would have been much better if you would have just accepted it."

"What makes you think I would ever kiss you back?"

"You let me get this close… who knows?"

"Whatever is that you need from me make it quick, my patience is running thin with you."

"As you wish." Pein said and vanished

_Is that how it is?_

"You got to do better than that if you want to get to me." Hoshi said spinning quickly raising her leg in the process.

The kimono though didn't give her enough freedom as her skin tights did, and as she raised her leg she ripped her kimono from the right side of her thigh. The rip went from her right thigh to the bottom, having been a little distracted by the kimono Pein seized the opportunity. Hoshi found herself pinned to the tree with Pein pressed against her. Pein was dangerously close to her face, she noticed Pein's left hand moving to her exposed leg. He grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, she was about to push him when she noticed her hands bound by some chakra strings. He raised her hands above her head and started to kiss her hard, Hoshi resisted but Pein didn't give up. Reading his mind she found out that he was rather enjoying this and how he saw this as the easiest mission he had ever done. Infuriated she thought about giving him what he wanted because she knew very well that she will never belong to him and that would hurt him more. She started to kiss him back viciously, biting his lower lip every once in a while. Pein a bit surprised had loosened his grip on her, and as fast as any known ninja she ducked down and with the same leg that was wrapped around him she pushed him landing a hard kick on his chest forcing him to back away a couple of feet from her. Trying to regain the air that was forced out of his body he looked up only to find her inches from his face. She placed her right leg between his legs and gave a hard shove, her leg made his left leg unable to move bringing him to the ground. She quickly straddled him and with two kunais that she retrieved from his weapon pouch she nailed them on his sleeves making him unable to move his hands. She looked at him with seriousness on her face.

"You look pretty hot when your serious." teased Pein

"Don't get smart with me."

"Why don't you cut the bullshit and give yourself up to me."

"The only person that I give myself up to is Itachi, not you or anyone else will ever change that."

"Is that your final answer?"

"I don't have to think about it."

"I see." was the last thing he said before vanishing from under her.

She looked at the ground still trying to suppress the little anger she still had, she concentrated and suddenly felt a familiar presence right behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." answered Itachi

…

"I guess he got to you again didn't he?"

"You have no idea."

Hoshi not wanting to let Itachi find out what had happened read his resent thoughts to make sure he hadn't witness any of it, fortunately Itachi had showed up right after Pein had vanished.

"Your sisters have met up with the rest, they told me you were here so I came to get…"

He was silenced by a very passionate kiss from Hoshi.

"Has something happened?"

"I'm just so happy to be with you."

"Likewise." he smiled at her

"Did they get the main dish for the after party?"

"Plenty, I sure hope Kakuzu does not start complaining?"

"Is that why Pein, summoned you?"

"One of the reasons."

"I see, well lets not keep them waiting."

"Yeah."

Itachi and Hoshi left the hill and started off to meet with the others, Hoshi knew that Pein didn't really leave he was just hiding within the tree. She read his mind, … it was blank. She wondered if that meant rage or sorrow. She decided to ask Usagi later right now bottles of sake were waiting to be consumed.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

They returned to the base only to be greeted by a very angered Kakuzu and a serious Sasori, though he didn't really pay any attention to them.

"Hey Kakuzu, did you miss us?" asked Hidan

"Shut up, how dare you steal money from me!"

"Now now Kakuzu we didn't steal it from you, look at it as borrowing it. And besides its not yours it's the organizations." said Hidan.

"And besides we used it wisely." said Usagi raising two bags full of sake bottles

"You wasted my money on booze?"

"Don't worry, you're invited to our little after party of course that is if you can hang." said Hoshi teasingly

"What do you mean if I can hang? I'm pretty sure I can hang… longer than you."

"Well then let us see, Sasori would you like to join us?" asked Hoshi

Sasori just stared at Hoshi blankly and started to retrieve to his room after answering Hoshi with a low coarse **No. **After that little awkward _no_ the gang went to the living room which was remodeled, the couches made a circle, with a table in the middle. They all settled down and started to pour each other drinks.

"Well this is nice and a little weird, I wonder who remodeled the living room?" asked Midori

"Who cares, as long as there's enough room for us and our little bottles." said Deidara

"Yeah, if it was like before we all had to pull up chairs from the dinning room. I don't think those chairs are comfortable for us to sit and drink. If we are going to drink we should do it with comfort." said Usagi

"Right on, now lets drink until we have no clue what's going on!" said Hidan

"Wait wait, we can just drink like that… how about drinking games?" said Usagi

"I'm pretty sure Hoshi has some ideas." said Midori with a big grin

"Fine, I know body shots, mouth to mouth shots… damn that's it." said Hoshi

"What? Nah you should know more." said Midori

"Those were the games I mostly played with others, I bet you two have some more." said Hoshi

"No, we only know those two as well." answered Usagi

"Well, two will do." said Kakuzu much eager to start

First they decided to just drink and that later on they would do the games. They all served themselves and before they officially started drinking they made a toast, for the most fun night they had ever had. Hoshi noticed Konan's hesitation and comforted her.

"If you don't feel like drinking don't feel pressured."

"Its just that I've never drank before."

"WHAT?" answered the rest looking at her

"Oh, well its up to you if you want to drink." said Hoshi heartedly

"I do but what if I don't like it?"

"Well give it a try and see if you like it."

Konan raised her shot glass to her lips and drank the whole shot, they all waited in silence looking at her. Hoshi waited for her, she noticed Konan's cheeks turning red.

"I take it that you liked it?"

"… yes I did."

"Well then in honor of Konan's first drink lets have a toast."

"Here here." answered everyone

After that they had all started to talk and drink, Hoshi noticed a malice presence in the room. Usagi noticed Hoshi's seriousness.

_You felt it too huh? _Said Usagi

_Yeah, everyone else doesn't seem to notice. _Answered Hoshi

_It's because we are in the base, everyone has their guard down and therefore can't sense it. Midori is too busy with Deidara that she can't sense it either._

_Can too! _Snapped Midori

_Making out and talking to us? Your good. _said Usagi

_Shut it, either way I'm going back to Deidara. Its not right not giving him my full attention_

_Yeah just don't forget you're in the living room. _teased Usagi

_So, any ideas on who it is?_

_Pein_

_Right, I wonder when he's going to appear. _

_I wouldn't doubt that he is going to appear like right about now._

And so Hoshi was right, Pein suddenly appeared by the door with a grim look on his face.

"Hey Leader!" said Hidan

"What brings you here?" asked Hoshi not starring at him

Pein didn't answer just approached the drinking group, Hoshi noticed uncertainty from Konan.

"Why don't you answer us Pein? Have we done something wrong?" asked Hoshi taking another shot

Pein looked at her and then proceeded to the couch, he didn't enter just stood outside looking at Hoshi then at everyone else.

"Now now Leader, you said so yourself that there are no new missions. Why the grim face? Is it because we didn't invite you?" teased Hidan

"No, you have done nothing wrong. And its not because of me not being invited."

"Then what is it?" snapped Hoshi

"… I've just come to check what you guys were up to, don't want anything to happen just because of some few drinks."

"We've just begun, and besides we are old enough. There's no need for you take care of us."

"Hey why don't you join us." said Usagi

"Sorry but I have things to attend to." and with that Pein left

Hoshi again noticed Konan's concern and read her mind,

_Is he mad at me? He told me to go with them, I didn't think he wanted me to return to him once we returned, should I leave? It felt like he was very angry, maybe I should leave…._

"Don't worry Konan, I doubt he was mad at you. You should have much freedom as any one else here, you deserve to have some fun time." Hoshi told her

"Your right, now lets just have some fun." Konan said

Konan was puzzled to Hoshi's sudden reassurance but paid no mind to it.

"All ready ahead of you." Konan heard Hoshi say

Two hours had passed and everyone was drunk (sort of), Usagi taking an empty bottle decided that it was time to play the games. Usagi suggested that they should use the empty bottle to determine who would be paired up for the games. Everyone might have been drunk but they still wanted to do it, they cleared the table to make room for the bottle to spin. Usagi would be the one to spin the bottle,

"Alright peeps, let the games begin!" said Usagi spinning the bottle

The bottle didn't stop till after giving its last spins, the bottle landed on Konan.

"Well I guess you're first Konan, now lets see who she is going to be paired up with." said Usagi spinning the bottle again. During this Hoshi felt a presence.

_He's here again. _said Hoshi

_I know, I felt it too. _said Usagi

_How come you don't use your future telling to see when he's going to show up? _Asked Midori

_Well maybe because I don't want to… nah its just that I need to concentrate. Like you Hoshi, I know you have to concentrate to see others past right?_

_True, besides with our senses its enough. We were able to detect him without using our abilities, lets just_

_use them when its really necessary._

_Understood. _answer Usagi and Midori

The bottle was coming to its end and finally stopped, everyone looked at the bottle to see where it had stopped.

"Well this is unexpected. The bottle has landed on Kisame." said Usagi

Konan and Kisame looked at each other, Kisame started to turn red with his blue complexion sort of looked purple.

"Hey Kisame, you alright?" asked Hidan

"Well now its time to choose the game." said Hoshi

Hoshi was in charge in picking the game, she got a piece of paper made four squares and wrote body shot and mouth to mouth shot individually on the squares. When she was done she placed the paper underneath the bottle and spun it. They all looked at it with much eagerness as to where it was going to land, after a few spins the bottle finally stopped.

"Mouth to Mouth," said Hoshi

"How does that work?" asked Kisame blushingly

"That's right I didn't explain it huh? Ok this is how it works, who ever got picked first needs to take a shot but do not swallow it. The second person must open his mouth and allow to be given the shot by the second person. In other words Konan must take the shot, not swallow it, and Kisame will open his mouth and Konan will give him the shot that she has kept in her mouth." concluded Hoshi

"I still don't understand." said Kisame

"Ok, since me and Usagi has had experience with this we shall give a demonstration." said Hoshi

Hoshi walked over to Usagi, Hoshi took a shot and as she signaled to Usagi, Usagi rolled her head back and opened her mouth. Hoshi gave her the liquid in her mouth and Usagi drank it.

"Now do you understand?" said Hoshi

"YEAH!" said Hidan excitingly

"Alright then, go ahead Konan." said Hoshi signaling to Konan

_I wonder if Pein will show himself. _asked Usagi

_I doubt it, lets just forget about him and enjoy the games. _Said Hoshi

_Agreed. _said Usagi

Konan got her shot and put her in her mouth, Kisame remained seated but he tilted his head up as to catch the shot. Konan leaned over him and got close to him, she put her face over his and began to let the liquid drop to Kisame's mouth. After Kisame was done, Konan and Kisame just looked at each other. When Konan was leaning to him she had placed her right hand on Kisame's chest as to not fall on top of him for she was pretty buzzed but she still ended up leaning against him, and Kisame had wrapped his right arm around Konan's waist when she had leaned against him. The others just looked in silence, Hoshi was about to announce the completion of the game when Konan leaned more towards Kisame and kissed him. Everyone got shocked but decided not to say anything for they might ruin the moment, Hoshi saw Kisame's hesitation but soon gave in, she too felt hesitant because of Pein.

_Usagi._

_Way ahead of you, he shows no emotion. He will not do anything about it, he is a bit shocked though. Don't worry he will remain in the shadows, but is looking forward to your turn. He is questioning himself as whether to join us or not, don't worry though the possibilities are slim._

_Nice to now._

"Well, lets start with the next one shall we." Hoshi said in a low voice

Konan and Kisame had finished their little moment and joined the others. The others pretended like they didn't see anything, and in order not to feel weird about it they returned to their usual self's. They all started to drink and fooled around as Usagi spun the bottle. This time it landed on Midori, Usagi spun it again. But before she did Hoshi spoke up,

"Ok peps listen up, I might have left this part out but I'm going to say it now. This game will pair you up with different people so those who are in couples must swear now that they will respect the bottles choices and there will be no conflict, understood?"

"Understood." answered everyone

Hoshi looked at Usagi, Usagi gave her a sign that told her that she had seen the future and that there is no trouble. Hoshi then told Usagi to continue, she spun the bottle. Again everyone eager to find out who was the one to be picked, the bottle slowly came to a stop…

"Well that's lucky, Deidara. You're the chosen one." said Usagi

"Now to pick the game," Hoshi said placing the paper and spinning the bottle

The bottle continued to spin until it stopped on.

"Another mouth to mouth," Hoshi said

Midori took her shot and gave it to Deidara, they finished pretty quick and so they moved on to the next one. Usagi spun the bottle and landed on Kakuzu,

"Well finally we get a gentleman picked first." said Usagi

Usagi spun the bottle again and were all looking at the bottle excitingly, the bottle came to a stop and all cried with shock, especially Hidan.

"WHAT?"

"Well then, I didn't see that one coming." said Usagi _…literally_

"Alright then, now lets pick the game." said Hoshi

Hoshi spun the bottle, everyone's eyes fixed on the bottle. Everyone cried with shock again.

"Well Usagi it looks like you have to do a body shot with Kakuzu." said Hoshi

"So it seems." said Usagi with no concern unlike Hidan

"Ok since we didn't expect this one. Usagi will lay on her back and pull up her… um I guess kimono, up to her stomach revealing her belly button. She will pour sake on her belly and of course accumulate on her belly button, Kakuzu will drink it from there…"

"WHAT?" said both Hidan and Kakuzu

"What you heard, you Kakuzu will suck the sake from her stomach." concluded Hoshi

"Don't sweat it Kakuzu." said Usagi laying flat on her back on the couch next to Kakuzu

_Hey Usagi, look at Kakuzu. He looks nervous, maybe its because of the mask. You think he'll do it? _Asked Midori

_Yup, he has too. He doesn't want to look weak. _said Usagi

Usagi started to undo her kimono to reveal her stomach only, she poured the sake on her stomach and waited patiently for Kakuzu,

"Go ahead." said Usagi smiling at Kakuzu

Kakuzu got off the couch and kneeled down, Usagi's stomach just a few inches away. He started to go down towards her stomach and removed his mask, no one looked at him. They were starring at Hidan that was in shock. They heard a sucking noise and Usagi started to giggle and Kakuzu soon got up and so did Usagi adjusting her kimono again. Hoshi gave the sign of completion and proceeded with the next game. Usagi spun the bottle,

"Hoshi, it looks like your it." said Usagi, she spun the bottle again

While the bottle was spinning Sasori had emerged from his room and was heading to the living room, as the bottle was coming to a stop Sasori arrived. They all turned and greeted him, Usagi turned back to the bottle.

"Well, Sasori it seems that you have been chosen." said Usagi

"?" everyone

"Yeah, when everyone was turning I looked at the bottle. It pointed to Sasori. Everyone else was out of its way." said Usagi

"What do you say Sasori, care to know what game you would have to play?" asked Hoshi as she placed the paper and spun the bottle, now everyone's attention was on the bottle and its outcome.

_Hey Hoshi, _said Usagi

_Is it Pein?_

_Yup, he's rather anxious and regretful._

_I'm liking this, I hope its body shot._

_You want to know?_

_Nah I think I have a pretty good idea what it's going to be. Just keep an eye on Pein._

_I doubt he'll do anything at this point._

The bottle came to a halt.

"Well I guess its body shot for us." said Hoshi

Sasori stood silent and didn't say anything. Hoshi just looked at him as well as everyone else

"Come on Sasori, have some fun for once un!" urged Deidara

"**If it means you shutting up, lets get this over with." **answered Sasori

"Aw you don't have to be mean about it un." said Deidara

"Do you want to know how to do it or do you know already?" asked Hoshi

Sasori didn't say a word, Hoshi read his mind though and yes he did know what it was and how to do it. So Hoshi laid on her back and undid her kimono revealing her stomach to him, she poured some sake on her belly. Sasori looked at her for like 2 minutes before leaning over her and as he got closer to her he began to pull his mask up as to not reveal his identity at all. She felt the coldness of his face as he sucked the sake from her, the weird thing was that his face felt hard, un naturally hard. But she paid no attention to it, when he was done he turned and left. Deidara cheered for Sasori, but Sasori didn't pay any attention to him. Hoshi read his mind a little as he left.

_How was it? _asked Usagi and Midori

_It was… cold and hard. _said Hoshi

_His face? _Asked Usagi

_Yeah, I saw you looking at him… did you read his mind?_

_Yup_

_What did you hear?_

_He enjoyed it. _said Hoshi

_What?_

_Yup, though he would had rather done it on someone else…. _said Hoshi

_Who? _asked both Usagi and Midori

_You Midori. _said Hoshi

_No way! _said Midori

_Yeah, lets leave for another time lets get back to the game. _said Hoshi

_Pein is gone. _said Usagi_. He was very angry with himself_

_Ha loser. _said Hoshi

Usagi spun the bottle again and landed on Itachi, the second time it got spun it landed on…

"HIDAN?" everyone exclaimed, by this time the sake had really affected everyone so they were all very drunk.

Hoshi hugged Itachi exceedingly as she spun the bottle to determine his faith.

"Mouth to… mouth!" everyone exclaimed

"All right, lets get this over with." said Itachi

"Wait, whose going to do what?" asked Hidan

"Let us choose un!" said Deidara excited

After a few minutes, they were done choosing.

"Ok, Hidan will give the shot to Itachi." said Deidara

"You know what I think I've had enough for one night…" said Hidan

"Oh stop being such a wimp Hidan." said Kakuzu

"Yeah… you know if you do this Hidan…" Usagi started to whisper in Hidan's ear

Hoshi leaned on Itachi shoulder and gave him a mouth to mouth shot which resulted in a little make out session before they were startled by Hidan's sudden outburst.

"OH YEEAAHH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" screamed Hidan giving a big kiss to Usagi, "Let's go Itachi, lets get this over with." he finally said.

Itachi sat back down and tilted his face up, Hidan took the shot and approached Itachi. Hidan bent a little down and started to pour the beverage on Itachi's mouth, after they were finished Hidan still stood over Itachi. Hoshi and Usagi watched with much amusement.

"Kiss him already!" Usagi and Hoshi both said at the same time.

Hidan looked up at them as he had blacked out for a moment, Itachi started to laugh and so did everyone else. A couple of bottles still remained, they all agreed to take one last shot. Konan and Kisame were on the corner of the couch whispering to each other, Konan never letting go of his arm and crouching to him closer whenever she could. Kakuzu was helping Usagi with Hidan since he was the most drunk, Deidara and Midori were making out. Itachi was sitting down with his head tilted up, Hoshi had taken one shot and then straddled Itachi, she began to kiss him. Usagi suggested to do the last round before everyone passed out, they all got a shot and took the last drink. Usagi was retreating with Hidan to their room, Kakuzu helping her carry him. Deidara left with Midori as well, all that remained was Itachi, Hoshi, Konan and Kisame. Konan and Kisame grew quiet, they looked up at Hoshi who was all over Itachi. When Hoshi felt eyes upon her she stopped and turned to Kisame. He slowly got up and approached her,

"Um can-" Kisame was interrupted

"Why do you ask me for permission? There's no need to ask me, you could have whomever you want in _your_ bedroom, just keep in mind that me and Itachi… will be doing our things too so don't emerge until much later on today… ok?"

"Thank you." said Kisame before returning to Konan

He picked up Konan bridal style and headed for his bedroom, Hoshi concentrated on Pein's aura since he was still lingering and did pick up a sort of shocked aura.

_Is he shocked about Konan? No matter_

Itachi got up and he too picked up Hoshi in bridal style.

"Now what do you say we do what Konan and Kisame are doing huh?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Hoshi said trying to pick up Pein's presence, but he was gone.

_I really do hope he doesn't do anything to Kisame and Konan, oh well my duties are to Itachi right now._

They got inside the room, Itachi put Hoshi on the bed. He ceased her mouth, he started to caress her leg which was revealed by the ripped kimono. He wrapped it around his waist, she started to undo his kimono. When they saw that with the kimonos they couldn't really move around, Itachi started to undress her, she did the same, once free they threw the kimonos wherever they could and continued to kiss one another. Itachi placed himself between her legs and started to caress her legs while he kissed her, Hoshi caressed his hair and gently took off his rubber band letting his hair fall on the sides of his face caressing her as well.

"I don't know what I would do without you." said Itachi

"Well one things for sure is… you wouldn't be able to do this."

And before Itachi knew it Hoshi had flipped him on his back and straddled him, of course she didn't allowed him in yet, she started to kiss him. She started to kiss his jaw, then went to his neck. Itachi kept groaning as she went to his chest and land soft kisses. She got her mouth to one of his nipples and gently kissed it before biting it making Itachi wince. She laughed and turned her attention to his mouth once again, she gently moved her hand to his hard member and began to stroke it. Itachi moaned which were quieted by Hoshi's kisses, Itachi also started to pleasure her. He started to caress her waist, his left hand moved up her ribcage and got hold of her right breast. He stared to rub her nipple with his thumb making Hoshi moan as well. He placed his hands on Hoshi's face and gently caressed her, he moved his hands to her hair and gently undid her braids making them also fall gracefully. Itachi couldn't bare it anymore, he flipped Hoshi over making him be on top. He kissed Hoshi gently and placed himself once again in her entrance, Hoshi looked up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer making him enter her hard and fast. Hoshi moaned loud arching her back as he entered.

During this time, Hoshi had not become aware that there was someone in the room watching them just like in the living room. It was Pein and he was fill with envy and greed, he wanted to be the one to make Hoshi moan and he wanted it bad. But he knew all to well that Hoshi will never be his as long as Itachi was alive.

_Something is not right… I don't want Itachi noticing my uneasiness but I feel a very evil presence here in the room… could it be… no. Alright concentrate Hoshi, if its who I think it is, make him see that even if he does plan something I will never be his.. Never!_

Hoshi had made a good job as to not show her distraction, Itachi was playing with her breasts making Hoshi's body fill with different sensations in her body. She raked Itachi's back,

"Oh… Itachi, go… faster!"

Itachi did as he was told and started to thrust into her faster.

"Harder… oh… god… please Harder!"

Itachi again did as he was told, he loved to see Hoshi getting satisfied. Her face looked beautiful as she reached her peak and she did. She let out a loud moan and decided that it was time for her to make Itachi reach his peak too, so she flipped him and straddled him. She began to move faster against him, Itachi held her waist as if he didn't want to lose this precious moment with her. And then she felt it, Itachi had reached his peak. She felt his seed fill her up, and it was the best feeling she had ever felt. Hoshi bend towards him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Itachi, with all my heart."

"I love you too Hoshi, now I know what I can't do without you." Itachi said smiling at her.

"No matter what… I will always be yours Itachi, no one else will come between us." Hoshi said giving him a very deep kiss.

Itachi looked up at her and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"You don't know how grateful I am of you saying that, and that I found you. Remember when we first started talking?"

"How can I forget, I was coming home from a mission. So were you right?"

"Yeah, but I was following you for a while. I just made it look like I bumped into you."

"What? You mean you had been following me?" Hoshi said blushing a little

"Yup, I had feelings for you before but I never got the courage to tell you. So I decided to start by talking to you and get to know you."

"Did I sweep you off your feet or what?"

"You bet you did, I couldn't stop thinking about you… especially after that kiss."

"You mean like this?…"

Hoshi kissed him with gentleness, they parted and looked at each other. Itachi couldn't help it, he pulled her close and flipped her over. Since he never exited her he begun to thrust into her again, this time with much eagerness. Hoshi tilted her head back and started to moan, Itachi thrust into her faster and harder. Hoshi was surprised on how quickly she came at the same time she felt Itachi come as well, they both let out a loud moan. Itachi collapse on top of Hoshi, of course he made sure he didn't crush her. So he gently excited her and placed himself beside her. He pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"You know I really meant what I said before," said Hoshi snuggling closely to him

"I know you did, and so did I. Without you this life would be meaningless to me." Itachi told her kissing her forehead.

They both held each other and drifted off to sleep as their tiredness consumed them, but they were quickly woken up by loud moan.

"I was beginning to wonder about those two, I thought they had fallen asleep or something." said Hoshi

"You think Pein will get mad?"

"What for? Its not like he owned her… did he?"

"No, but she was always at his side. We all thought that something was going on between the two."

"Well now we know that there wasn't, you think her and Kisame will hook up?"

"Don't know, I sort of doubt it though."

"Well as long as Kisame doesn't get hurt its alright with me."

They both again started to fall asleep.

*Later on that day… about 4 p.m.*

Hoshi and Itachi were still in bed when there was a sudden knock on the door, Hoshi woke up along with Itachi.

"What time is it?" asked Hoshi

"Don't know, I wonder who's at the door?"

"I'll get it." said Hoshi getting up

Hoshi just wrapped herself in the sheet walking towards the door leaving Itachi exposed, she begun to open the door to find none other than Pein at her doorstep with much seriousness on his face.

"Can I help you?" asked Hoshi sleep completely gone

"I'm calling for a meeting today at 7 p.m. please tell Konan and the others to meet up on the big hall."

"Wait, you want me to just tell Konan, Kisame and Itachi? Or everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Your already out here why don't you just tell them yourself?"

"Because I don't have time and I'm ordering you too do it."

"What did you just say?" Hoshi snapped

"Leader, I will tell the rest. Thank you for letting us know." said Itachi grabbing Hoshi by the waist and pulling her inside as to prevent her from doing anything drastic and shut the door.

He returned to Hoshi who was very furious.

"Don't let him get to you babe, he's just provoking you."

"I know, and a good damn job he's doing too."

"Let's just forget about this and return laying in our bed." said Itachi gently removing the sheet she was wrapped in.

"Did I imagine it or did you just call me babe?"

"I called you babe, why does it bother you?

"No, it sounded sexy" Hoshi said pulling Itachi on top of her

They started to kiss, Itachi had just finished removing the sheet when Kisame's door suddenly opened. Itachi pulled the sheet over them as fast as he could, but Itachi was still on top of Hoshi .

"Morning," said Kisame wearing nothing but shorts

"Hey." Hoshi and Itachi both said

Kisame walked right by them and suddenly stopped, turned around to look at them.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt?" asked Kisame

"Um no why?" said Hoshi

Kisame just stood quiet and continued walking to the bathroom, Itachi and Hoshi waited until the bathroom door closed.

"I wonder how it went?" asked Hoshi

"hmmm very good question." said Itachi

Hoshi and Itachi were about to pick up where they left off when Konan appeared fully dressed."Morning Konan." said Hoshi (not really morning but eh)

Konan stop to look at them, again Itachi was still on top of Hoshi.

"Morning." said Konan before going to the door, Hoshi decided to do a little mind reading

_There still at it? I guess they really are in love. I just hope Pein isn't mad at me, but how could I have left? Kisame was so amazing last night, I've never felt like how he made me feel before. Too bad I had to ruin it, I should have let Kisame give me a quickie. If he was amazing before, he would have fucked my brains out with the quickie. Gosh I mean, his so talented with his hands and his manhood! I definitely have to spend more time with them, they're so much fun. I haven't had fun in a very long time…_

Konan left the room, but before she did Hoshi told her about the meeting at seven which got her a little uneasy. Konan thanked her and finally left, after she left Itachi was about to return to Hoshi when Kisame came out of the bathroom.

"Anything going on today?"

"Just a meeting that Pein made today at seven." answered Itachi

"What is it with that guy, he needs to get laid or something. That guy takes things way to seriously." said Kisame

"I agree." said Hoshi

"Well I'm hitting the sac for another couple of hours." said Kisame retrieving from his room

Itachi finally returned to Hoshi and started to kiss her, he moved to her jaw line and proceeded to her neck. Itachi had found out that was her weak spot, he continued to kiss her neck once in a while biting her or sucking on her leaving a few hickies. He turned his attention to her breasts, he kissed his way to them eventually ceasing one with his mouth and suckling it gently making Hoshi give a few moans of satisfaction. He rubbed her other nipple with his thumb, giving Hoshi twice the feeling of pleasure. He then started to move down her stomach and into her woman hood, he gently placed kisses around her womanhood before finally going down on her. He started to lick her clit when a sudden explosion knocked the door down, Itachi shielded Hoshi as they found their kimonos and put them back on. Hoshi went straight to the door to see if anyone was hurt but found no one in the hall. She found the rest of the doors opening and stare at her with much confusion.

"What was that?" asked Deidara

"That's what I'm trying to find out, you don't have anything to do with what just happen do you?" asked Hoshi

"Nah, me and Midori were… busy and we were startled by the sound as well." said Deidara

Hoshi read everyone's mind and found out nothing, they were as clueless as she was but something told her that she was right on track as to who did it.

_It makes sense, he was the only who kept an eye on us while we drank. And always looked at Hoshi, _saidMidori

_It seems like Pein will do anything to prevent Hoshi and Itachi having any alone time, _said Usagi

_Doesn't matter, whatever he does he will never have me. I'm going back to Itachi, I mustn't show any effect on me, see you till the meeting, _said Hoshi

_What meeting? _Asked both Usagi and Midori

_There's a meeting today at 7 in the big hall, don't be late. _said Hoshi with a grin on her face

With that they all returned to their rooms, Itachi was making her breakfast.

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast." said Hoshi wrapping her arms around Itachi and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Well it doesn't matter, did you find out what made that explosion?" asked Itachi

"No, no one knew about it. Apparently they were all busy as well when it happened, ugh lets not talk about it. So what's for breakfast?"

"Omelets with hash browns, you like?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, feels like if I haven't eaten in ages."

"Hope you like it." he said putting the plates down and sat down to eat.

"Oh man its delicious! I've never tasted anything like it, where did you learn how to cook?"

"I had some cooking skills back home, I got better at it as I joined the organization." said Itachi with a little sadness on his voice

"Well its good, are you going to cook for me from now on?"

"You know it babe, anything for you." he said leaning over to kiss her

After their breakfast Kisame emerged from his room with a growling stomach, Itachi being his room mate for a while now knew of this and had made some food for Kisame. Kisame thanked him and sat down to eat, Hoshi left both of them as she went to take a shower. Of course at the end Kisame was left alone due to Itachi joining Hoshi in the shower. After they were done, Itachi put on his regular clothes and cloak, Hoshi as well put on her skin tight tights. Her yellow rose was place at the usual spot. Kisame had taken a shower as well and was ready, they all left their room to go to the big hall. On their way there they met up with Midori and Usagi.

"Hey what's up? Where's Deidara and Hidan?" asked Hoshi

"Pein is not allowing us in this meeting, members only." said Usagi

"Is that so? Well its not like his meetings are any interesting." said Hoshi

"Hey we should do something fun while we wait for the guys!" said Midori

"That sounds like a good idea, would you let Hidan and Deidara know?" asked Hoshi to Itachi

"Yeah, have fun." said Itachi giving Hoshi a light kiss on the lips

Kisame and Itachi proceeded to the meeting leaving Midori, Hoshi and Usagi thinking of what they could do.

"Hmmm, we can't play dodge ball since everyone is at the meeting." said Midori

"We can't do much in here." said Usagi

"Lets go outside." said Hoshi

"Can we?" asked Midori

"I don't see why not, we are in the organization so its not like we are bound to this place." said Usagi

"That's right, so lets go outside." said Hoshi

"Yeah but how do we get out?" asked Midori

"Hey that's true, when we came in here it was because of the guys. How do we get out?" said Usagi

"We make our own exit-" Hoshi was interrupted

"**That wont be necessary" **said Sasori

"Hey Sasori." said Midori

"So can you help us?" asked Hoshi

"**I'll take you outside."**

"Thanks, are you sure? We don't want you to get out your way for us." said Usagi

Sasori didn't answer her.

"**Follow me."**

Hoshi, Midori and Usagi followed Sasori through halls and halls. They didn't know where they were anymore, after a few more turns they came to a huge cave. Sasori turned to them.

"**I will send you outside now."**

"Thank you." said Midori

"How do we get back?" asked Hoshi

"… **I will tell the others of your ware about after the meeting, they will come for you."**

"Thank you once again." said Midori

Sasori concentrated and soon Midori, Hoshi and Usagi were being surrounded by darkness. It took a couple of seconds for the darkness to clear, once cleared they found themselves out side behind them was a huge wall. They looked around and saw nothing but trees,

"Where are we?" asked Usagi

"I believe we are right by Suna, I can sense the intense heat coming from our left side." answered Midori

"We weren't this close to Suna when we were first brought to the base, were we?" asked Hoshi

"No, I think that they have a lot of secret entrances and exits. This one led us here, I guess this is Sasori's exit." said Usagi

"I guess so." answered Midori

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hoshi

"Well we could go to the nearest town." said Usagi

"The only thing we are close to is Suna, I don't want to go through a desert right now." said Midori

"I second that." agreed Hoshi

"Fine, lets just figure out something to do in the forest then." Usagi said

They walked a few feet away from the wall when all of a sudden Midori froze.

_What is it? _asked Usagi

_We are being watched, _said Midori

_By what? _asked Usagi

_A wild boar, you guys are funny you know that, _said Hoshi

_Shut up, hey this gives me an idea! _said Usagi

_What? _asked Midori

_Why don't we ride it? I've heard they are pretty crazy, _said Usagi with a big smile on her face

_I'm down, _answered Hoshi

_You guys it's a poor animal, don't use it for your benefits, _said Midori

_So you rather us hunt him down and kill it as a sport for us? I'm down for that too, _said Usagi

_Alright alright, do what you want. But I will not take part in this. _

_Fine _

Usagi and Hoshi figured out where the boar was hiding, they quickly jumped up to the trees as to not let the boar see where they would come from. As soon as they were over it Usagi let out war cry and jumped onto its back sending the boar screeching jumping from side to side. Usagi had gotten a good grip on it so she didn't fall off, Hoshi had noticed that it wasn't just one boar but two hiding. Once Usagi had jumped on the first one, the second one had started to run. Hoshi caught up with it and mounted it too, Hoshi called Usagi and suggested a race. Liking Hoshi's idea Usagi directed towards Hoshi, once she was by Hoshi's side they started to drive their boars to go faster. Midori followed them worried that something would happen to them, she was sort of getting into it seeing Hoshi and Usagi have fun. Usagi noticed that Midori was following them and motion to her to get on with Usagi, the boar was big enough she doubt it would have a problem if a little more weight was added. So Midori did, they were both now neck to neck. They had lost track of how far they had gone when all of a sudden Usagi's boar started to move towards the left leaving Hoshi still going straight. Usagi's boar was coming to a stop.

"What's going on?" asked Midori

"I don't know, where did Hoshi go?" asked Usagi

"She headed straight, that boar seemed more younger than this one. Maybe this one knows something the other doesn't."

"Or maybe it sensed danger, notice how the boar is shaking as if a predator is nearby"

"We must go check on Hoshi! What if she gets hurt?"

"I doubt it, she's pretty quick, she'll see it coming. But we should go see where she went."

"Ok"

Meanwhile Hoshi's boar had passed a road and was starting to increase in speed. She tried to calm it but it didn't help, the boar was running on instinct now. The boar suddenly tripped sending her flying along with the boar, the boar had fallen into some bushes but since she was lighter she flew a few more feet into the air. She covered herself from the impact of the hard ground when suddenly she stopped and felt arms around her, the first thing she thought was Itachi but as she looked up it told a whole different story.

To shocked to comprehend what was going on, she just stared at the person who had just saved her. His dark red hair and love tattoo that she had not seen in over 5 years, there he stood with Hoshi in his arms something he had longed to do for so long. Hoshi was in awe, he had changed so much over the years. He had gotten taller, slimmer and stronger much stronger. He wore the necklace she had given him on the day that she left. He gently put her on her feet, she was a little taller but it didn't make a difference that the little boy she used to carry was now carrying her.

"Its been a while Hoshi."

"… Yes, yes it has… Gaara."

"You've changed."

"So have you… my little ginger." Hoshi said with sorrow in her voice

"Why so sad? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I didn't keep my promise."

…

"I never went back to see you."

"Ah yes that, well I'm seeing you right now. That's enough for me."

…

Hoshi couldn't take it anymore, she hugged Gaara. Gaara was a little shaken by her sudden move, but as much as he resisted he found himself hugging her back. It was weird, he felt like if he was a child again. Being back in her arms brought comfort and logging, logging for a friend something he had missed for so long. Encountering Naruto during the chunin exams did change him but it never made him feel like how Hoshi made him feel.

They were interrupted by Midori and Usagi suddenly appearing through the brushes, Gaara got on his defensive stand summoning his sand burial ready to attack. Hoshi immediately got in front of Gaara making him stop.

"…"

"Don't worry its only my sisters."

"Your sisters? I thought you only had your brothers?"

"Well yes, that's what I thought too but I found them. Gaara this is Usagi and Midori, guys this is Gaara."

Once they heard Gaara's name they both got surprised and approached him with more eagerness.

"So this is the famous Gaara of the sand… a.k.a Little Ginger." said Usagi

"Nice to meet you." said Midori

"You know me?" asked Gaara a little uneasy

"Aw come on now, Hoshi never stopped talking about you. It almost made it sound like if you were her son." said Usagi

"Oh yes, I remember. So cute…" Midori stopped after seeing Gaara's serious face

"Um.. Well we'll leave you guys alone. I'm pretty sure you guys have lots to talk about." Usagi said pulling Midori

After they left Hoshi and Gaara stood there in silence,

"Did you really talk about me?"

"… yeah, listen I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"The promise I made to you." Hoshi said

"Still with that, listen you're here with me now that's all that matters." Gaara hugged Hoshi

Hoshi wanted to ask what had happened after she left but instead decided to see his past, and with no hesitation saw his past just as she had done it before. It didn't change after she left, he was even more alone than before. Worse and worse things happened to him, it was harder for him to control his temper and he would often hurt those around him. The chunin exams came and he was involved with the destruction of Konoha, his father had been manipulated by Orochimaru and he was used as the ultimate weapon to destroy Konoha. But he found Naruto who helped him overcome his demon and helped him out of the darkness. She let go of him and stared into his eyes, they hadn't changed. Still full of loneliness and emptiness. His dark circles around his eyes, his love tattoo above his left eye.

"I see you still have my wolf I gave you."

"It was the only thing that gave me hope that you weren't something I made up, that you were real."

"…"

"So many times I convinced myself that I was put under a genjutsu, that you were a dream… nothing more."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Because after you left I felt like everything fell apart. There were times where I found myself standing in front of your mothers doorstep. Hoping that you would open the door and welcome me with open arms…"

Hoshi had seen this but had chosen to repress it deep in her mind, she had seen how sad and lonely he looked. Without thinking about it she approached Gaara and gave him a small kiss on his love tattoo, Gaara closed his eyes as the feeling of wholeness came to him again. He felt like he was complete now, being with Hoshi once again. Hoshi was retreating when Gaara held her by her shoulders, he locked gazes with her and gently pulled her close to him giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. Hoshi taken by surprise wanted to step back but something told her not to, she had caused Gaara enough pain. The kiss ended quick, they locked gazes again.

"I'm sorry Hoshi, it was wrong for me to…"

He was stopped by a gentle hand over his mouth, Hoshi shuck her head.

"No Gaara."

Suddenly Usagi appeared through the shrubs screaming.

"HOSHI!"

But it was too late, there was a huge explosion. Hoshi reacting as fast as she could embraced Gaara trying to protect him. Usagi and Midori tried to cover themselves behind the trees but wasn't enough. The explosion destroyed everything within a good 3 miles. Hoshi was sent flying along with Gaara, Midori and Usagi and some of the trees. Hoshi still embraced Gaara though she got separated from Midori and Usagi from the impact. The last thing Hoshi remembered was a big cloud of dust emerging after the bright light coming towards them, covering everything in its path. Suddenly everything went dark and she lost consciousness.

Hoshi regained consciousness, everything was quiet. The dust had cleared and she was now staring at the sky that was growing dark, she realized that dusk was approaching. She tried to get up but her body felt heavy and sore as if she had gone through extreme training. She had a few cuts and bruises, she quickly remembered about Gaara. She tried to get up, it was hard at first but after stretching some sore muscles she started to look for Gaara. She found him not far from her, he was under some broken trees. She lifted some of him for her to successfully drag him out from beneath them, she checked him just incase he had any serious injuries but luckily he only had a few cuts and bruises as well. Now all that she needed to find was Usagi and Midori but she found that easy, as soon as she thought about her sisters she heard Usagi and Midori's mind telling that they were fine and that they were heading towards her. She returned her attention to Gaara, she was surprised of how deeply he slept that's when she started to grow worried. He doesn't sleep, how come when she's around him he sleeps?

Usagi and Midori reached her, they too had some cuts and bruises.

"You guys alright?" asked Hoshi

"Yeah." said Usagi

"Same here." responded Midori

"Good." said Hoshi

"I wonder what caused that explosion?" asked Usagi

"You mean you didn't see it coming Usagi?" asked Midori

"…"

"No, I didn't see it. I didn't even feel anything." said Usagi

"Same here, I only heard the loud bang." said Midori

"Have you guys noticed how the explosion originated where the base was at?" said Usagi

"…"

"?"

"When I looked back I noticed that the explosion was coming from the direction of the base." said Usagi

"You don't mean?" Hoshi couldn't finish

"Deidara!" said Midori

"Probably, something must have happened for that explosion to be detonated. I don't think Deidara is that careless. I wouldn't doubt this is Pein's doing." said Hoshi

"But this can be, something must have provoked this and I doubt it was Pein." said Usagi

"But Usagi, he's been the one to be doing all kind of weird things especially to Hoshi. It is probable that he might had said something to have gotten the guys on alert." said Midori

"Midori has a point Usagi, I don't think the guys would stand by to let Pein do whatever he wants with us." said Hoshi

"… you do have a point…" said Usagi

"Now the question is… what has happened to them?" asked Midori

Hoshi carried her unconscious little ginger on her back like she did when he was young, Usagi and Midori were ahead of her heading towards the explosion site. They came to a clearing, there was a big creator, it was nothing they had ever seen. Hoshi put Gaara down making him sit up against a tree, she went and joined her sisters inspecting the sight something gave her a bad feeling on the pit of her stomach. They all stood in silence looking at the big creator.

"You think they survived?" asked Midori

"I don't know." answered Usagi

"I can't feel their presence… nothing." said Hoshi

"Man this sucks not knowing what happened, Usagi you can't see anything?" asked Midori

"No, not a thing, I can't see anything. I don't see them anywhere in the future… I don't like this Hoshi." said Usagi

"Me neither." said Hoshi

Hoshi was looking at the giant creator when she remembered her yellow rose and how Itachi had told her about him watching over her by the flower. She figured that if he was dead the flower would most likely die without his technique on it so it gave her some hope, just as soon as she was about to tell her sisters about it she sort of straightened out as she felt a shiver going down her spine. A gust of wind came along and saw the yellow flower petals get carried out by the wind, Hoshi just stood there with her eyes wide opened as if she had just witnessed something horrible. Usagi noticed and started to ask Hoshi what was wrong, when she didn't get a respond she started to shake Hoshi trying to snap her out of the trance.

_It can't be… he can't be dead. He just can't, he swore to me that he would always be there…._

Usagi and Midori got more worried about her as it took longer to snap her out of her trance.

"He's… gone." said Hoshi

"Whose gone?" asked Midori

"What's going on?" asked Usagi

"Itachi, he's… gone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Usagi

"Hoshi what are you saying?" asked Midori worried

"Can't you hear me, HE'S GONE!"

"How do you know this?" asked Usagi

"Hoshi please tell us." Midori more worried

"There all gone, can't you tell?"

"…."

"…"

"The yellow flower was a gift from Itachi, he said that… that was his way of watching over me. But now it has fallen apart."

"Meaning?" asked Usagi

"That he's FUCKING GONE! Don't you see? Don't you get it? This flower I've had for a year now, it has never withered it has never died and that was because of his jutsu over it, but now it has died… Itachi is dead, and I have a feeling that it wasn't just him that-"

"Don't you dare say it Hoshi." said Usagi

"And why not, I felt it I'm pretty sure you felt it as well. If they were alive they should have come looking for us." said Hoshi

"You don't know that!" said Usagi

"Aw please don't be so naïve. The signs are clear in fact they are everywhere!"

"Just please stop." said Midori going down to her knees hugging herself, she began to cry.

Hoshi looked at her and quieted down, Usagi went to comfort her. Hoshi turned her attention towards Gaara who was still unconscious. She bent over him, getting a flashback of his child version when he fell asleep in her arms. She caressed his face making him wake up by her touch.

"Hey my little ginger, you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Well there was a huge explosion-"

"You protected me."

"Um yeah, why did you want me to let you die? I mean I did find you unconscious."

Gaara got up, Hoshi followed him.

"I thought that for once I would be the one saving you." said Gaara

"…"

"So much have you done for me, I thought that I would be able to at least protect you."

Hoshi hugged him.

"You don't have to repay me, knowing that you are safe is enough for me." said Hoshi

Usagi and Midori were still by the edge.

_Pull yourselves together, Gaara mustn't know about this, it was just an explosion. _said Hoshi

_Understood. _said Midori and Usagi

Hoshi and Gaara joined Usagi and Midori at the edge of the crater,

"Are you alright?" asked Midori to Gaara

"Yeah, thanks to Hoshi. How bout yourself, and you Usagi?"

"Fine." they answered

"Well what do we do know?" asked Gaara

"Well I think you should head home, wouldn't your father be mad at you?" said Hoshi

"… you don't know?" asked Gaara

"Know what?"

"My father is dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru killed him before he could get to the chunin exams."

"I… I didn't know."

"Listen if you guys don't have a place to stay you can come with me to Suna."

Hoshi, Midori and Usagi all looked at each other and for the first time in months their instincts kicked in and they agreed going to Suna. Hoshi still felt a little uneasy, returning to Suna was something that she had never thought of. What would her mother react upon her return? How were they by the way? She hasn't seen them since she left.

They left the explosion site, Hoshi was the last to remain at the site. She stood at the edge looking down at it, she concentrated trying to feel something but nothing. A gust of wind made her hair go to her face, no one would be able to see or has ever seen what was about to happen. Hoshi stood there a while longer with her hair still on her face, two tears ran down her face and she silently said goodbye as she turned to leave.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Gaara was in the lead followed by Usagi and Midori, Hoshi was in the back the tears had dried and it didn't seem like she had in the beginning. Her sister hadn't noticed and she wanted to keep it that way, she kept her sisters at bay from reading her mind. Usagi and Midori had noticed but paid no mind they knew that Hoshi was suffering just like them. Hoshi didn't even pay attention to the intense heat of the desert she kept moving forward until Gaara stopped.

"What is it Gaara?" asked Usagi

"You guys are awfully quiet, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Gaara

"No, lets just keep going we are wasting time standing in this heat." said Hoshi not looking at him

Gaara had gotten the hint to not ask more questions and continued on their journey. They reached the gates of Suna a little after midnight, they were greeted by the guards. They especially paid attention to Hoshi, she had changed so much the last four years or so. They made their way to Gaara's house when Hoshi suddenly stopped.

"Listen Gaara I'm happy that you have taken us this far but I don't think it would be necessary for you to take us to your house. My mother will give us shelter." said Hoshi

"Its already after midnight are you sure you want to wake her up?" asked Gaara

Usagi and Midori just looked at the two, Hoshi looked in no mood to argue or to be putting up with anything and they didn't know what was going on in Hoshi's mind so Usagi decided to intervene.

"We will be delighted of going to your house and spending the night Gaara, don't worry Hoshi we will see your mother in the morning ok?" said Usagi

Hoshi didn't bother to look at her she just turned and left.

"Do whatever you like." said Hoshi

"Where are you going?" asked Midori

"For a walk, what does it look like?" said Hoshi

_Sigh_ "Sorry about that, she'll come around she just needs time on her own." said Usagi to Gaara

"Being alone is not the best thing when you are dealing with something." said Gaara

"But sometimes its probably the best thing someone can do when they are… hurt." said Midori looking up at the moon that was almost full

Gaara took Usagi and Midori to his house where they met Temari and Kankuro, Gaara had told them of Hoshi's return. Temari and Kankuro remembered her, she was the daughter of Hana and sister to Kohaku and Haku. She looked pretty intimidating to them and pretty strong too, for some reason she resembled Gaara to them. Like if she was in a way related to him like mother or sister wise, especially the last time she came. Gaara never left her side and she gladly played with him, they remembered how Gaara was in pain when she left and how he missed her. There will be days on end when she would be the only thing he would talk about and waiting for her return but she never did. He soon changed as his loneliness and isolation got to him making him return to his dark and mean self. Now he has returned home with two girls claiming to be Hoshi's sisters and Gaara had a sort of happy expression on his face but a worried one too even though he tried to hide it.

Meanwhile Hoshi walked around the town, it was quiet and deserted, everyone was home asleep. She had the same feeling as when she did before she found her sisters, alone. The incident earlier still puzzled her.

_What could have happened?_

Hoshi continued walking, she didn't notice that she was heading to an oasis.

_I never saw this before… must be knew._

There was grass and trees, as she got to the middle she noticed a small pond there. She looked up at the sky, she could see the stars clearly and the moon. She closed her eyes as she looked up, suddenly she felt a strange presence and opened her eyes.

Things looked… different in a way, the moon was full that was one thing. The other was that everything was in black and white, that's when it hit her… this looked like the forest she was in in her nightmares. When she turned around the pond was gone and she found herself in a forest, thick in trees and bushes. There was a cold breeze gently blowing through her hair, she was wearing different clothes. That's when it hit her… she was wearing the clothes she wore when she was younger. She moved her hand to her forehead and felt the symbol of the leaf village on her head band, her hair was shorter too it was just below her chin and her blond bangs were barely visible. She stood there wondering what was going on when she suddenly felt a cold chill running up her spine, she tried to stand her ground but she couldn't her legs had a mind of their own and found herself running through the forest.

_What's going on? Why am I running? Who am I running from?_

Everything got more familiar to her as she kept running, it was the same just like in her nightmares. She reached the meadow and stopped dead in her tracks, she knew what was coming and tried to prepare herself. She heard the same voices around her, Hoshi tried to understand them but it was like before she didn't understood a single thing. When she finally heard the one word that always got her attention "Run!"… she turned around and found the same huge shadow over her. Hoshi tried to fight it off but all her strength was gone she felt weak. In her nightmares she never got to see _It's_ eyes but she felt like she was about too and she didn't like it. Once she noticed that all of the attacks she threw at _It _were useless she waited for an attack but nothing came. Suddenly the shadow approached her making her back away, suddenly she hit a tree. It was impossible since she was in a meadow, the shadow got dangerously close to her face and suddenly opened its eyes revealing to Hoshi who _It_ was… it was the rinnegan!

Hoshi was abruptly woken up.

"You alright?"

"Gaa… what? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been gone for two hours now."

"Wha…"

Hoshi couldn't understand what was going on, it only felt like she had been away for at least half an hour but here was Gaara telling her that she have been gone for about two hours. She found herself on the floor as well.

"Let's go Hoshi, your sisters are waiting for you." Gaara said as he helped her getting up

"… thanks." she said as she was pulled up by Gaara

He had become very strong indeed, he pulled her without breaking a sweat. She was lifted off the ground a little, she got pulled very close to Gaara's body as she extended her body to stand. Hoshi was looking down as she stood up her face was inches away from Gaara's, he was looking forward. She didn't look up, she just turned and looked up until she had taken a few steps away from him.

"Shall we go then?" asked Gaara

"… yeah."

The whole way to the house was in a awkward silence, Gaara had not asked her the reason why she was in the floor.

*flashback*

Gaara had noticed that Hoshi was taking a rather long time in returning and noticed her sisters uneasiness, he decided to go look for her. He had passed by the playground where he played with Hoshi when he noticed something on the ground not far form the playground. It was in the oasis and decided to go take a look, when he neared he found Hoshi laying on the grass motionless. She was unharmed and breathing but what bothered him was that she was abnormally motionless. She was ice cold and breaking a sweat, whatever she was dreaming it wasn't good as she started to breath faster. Gaara started to wake her up but she wouldn't respond, her breathing got faster and she started to wince. Gaara was getting worried now and tried hard to wake her up, it wasn't until a couple of minutes later that she finally snapped her eyes open. They look distant as if she was someplace else, he noticed life come back to her eyes and her breathing slowed down. She finally awoke when he asked if she was alright.

*end flashback*

They got to his house only to be welcomed by Usagi and Midori rushing past him and hugging Hoshi, Usagi did turn to him to say thank you but quickly resumed to Hoshi.

"Hoshi, your so cold! What happened?" asked Midori

"Nothing… I'm alright."

"Cut the bullshit Hoshi, what happened?" snapped Usagi

"Nothing happened I simply fell asleep right Gaara?"

"… yes I found her sound asleep by the oasis." said Gaara

_We would talk about this later Hoshi. _warned Usagi

They took Hoshi to the kitchen, she looked pale, tired and a little off. They gave her some warm soup and bread, she ate some of it before shoving the plate in front of her away saying she had enough. Midori and Usagi looked at her worriedly, Gaara was still with them and had noticed their concern.

"About where you'll be staying, Temari and Kankuro have agreed to share their rooms with you." said Gaara

"Thank you." said Midori

"Are you sure its ok? We don't want to intrude." said Usagi

"It's ok, Temari and Kankuro wouldn't mind sharing. They both have Queen size beds, as for me I have a King." said Gaara

"Wait so how is this going to work?" asked Midori

"We've decided that Usagi will share the room with Kankuro, you with Temari and Hoshi with me." said Gaara

Hoshi looked up as if she had been interrupted from a trance but immediately put her head back down.

"Understood." said Usagi

"I guess we should turn in for the night." said Midori

"Right, night Hoshi, Midori, Gaara." said Usagi

"Night." said Gaara and Midori

Gaara and Hoshi were left in the kitchen alone as Usagi and Midori left.

"You should get some rest Hoshi, you don't look so well."

"… Gaara I didn't know you were the type to share a bed with someone."

"You're the only one I've shared a bed with, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember."

"Shall we? Its getting pretty late."

"If you insist." Hoshi stood up waiting for Gaara

Gaara headed to his room followed by Hoshi.

_Was that the Rinnegan? But only Pein has that… what those this mean?_

Hoshi was distracted by Gaara.

"We are here."

Hoshi hadn't paid attention where they had gone, she found herself at the door that indicated Gaara's room.

He opened it and let her go in first.

"Hope its ok for you."

"No need to worry."

"Would you like to slip into something more comfortable?"

"… you wouldn't mind if I took a bath?"

"Not at all, please make yourself at home… what's mine is yours." said Gaara turning from her

Hoshi tried to block the last part he had said as she headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started to undress when she heard a knock at the door.

"Here are some towels."

She opened the door slightly and took them from him, she resumed removing her clothes. She turned on the hot water on first feeling the steam rise up and go inside her lungs as she breathed in, she then turned on the cold water evening out the hot water so it would be just right. She got her right foot in feeling the water, then she entered completely. She stood right under the running water letting it run through her whole body feeling run down every part of her, warming her up. She was amazed as how good the warm water felt against her skin, she looked around for a body sponge and some body wash. She found what she had assumed was Gaara's sponge and body wash,

"You can use my sponge and soap." Hoshi heard Gaara say from outside the bathroom

Hoshi didn't think twice she started to put the body wash on the sponge, the aroma was intoxicating.

_No wonder he smelled so good._

She started to gently rub the sponge against her skin. After that she rinsed off the body wash that got on her hair, she noticed a bottle and gently opened it. It smelled heavenly.

"The bottle is shampoo… you may also use it if you like."

Hoshi figured that Gaara was leaning against the door since she could hear him perfectly, so she got the shampoo and applied it to her scalp and hair. It tingled her scalp, it felt minty against her skin. She rubbed her scalp with her fingers making sure that she got every inch of her head. After that she rinsed her hair thoroughly, she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping her hair in one towel. She then grabbed the other towel and dried herself, after drying herself she wrapped the towel around her body. She pulled off the towel off her head and started to dry her hair, she continued until she felt her hair damp. She opened the door stepping out giving her hair one last dry, Gaara was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her.

"I take it you took a good shower."

"Yes, thank you Gaara." Hoshi said going towards him and leaning over him giving him a slight kiss on his forehead.

Hoshi was leaning away from him when she felt his hands grab her arms and threw her to the bed, she was laid on her back with Gaara on top of her, one leg between hers.

"What are you doing Gaara?"

"You don't know the pain I went through when you left, I didn't know what was going on for I never felt the way I feel about you."

"…"

"And you leaving didn't make things any easier for me."

"…"

"Hoshi I… love you."

Hoshi couldn't say a word as his lips came crushing down on hers, Hoshi try to resist but her body wasn't doing what she wanted to do. She found herself kissing him back, the towel wasn't that tightly wrapped around her body. Her woman hood was almost exposed and so were her breasts, as the kiss grew deeper she found Gaara starting to explore her body. His hand had been gently caressing her left leg moving his hand up, she thought that at that moment he was going to take off her towel but didn't he just continued running his hand along her side stopping right under her left breast. Gaara couldn't take it anymore, he loved Hoshi and hoped that she felt the same. He had noticed the lack of air and was about to break away only to be drawn back to Hoshi as she wrapped her hands around his neck, he know wanted her more than ever. He continued where he had left off, he grabbed Hoshi's left breast making her arch her back and moaned. He had never been so turned on in his life, he gently picked up Hoshi and guided her towards the center of the bed. Gaara started to remove his shirt, Hoshi had parted her legs letting Gaara access to her. When he had removed his shirt he had resumed his attention to Hoshi's mouth, she tasted so good he couldn't bare not taste her. He started to kiss her down her neck towards her chest, he removed her towel as he got closer. He stopped when she was exposed to him, never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful than the woman laying right there below him.

"Your making me blush."

"Your so beautiful…"

He gently grabbed her left breast as his mouth suckled on to her right one, Hoshi arched her back and moaned as he suckled her nipple at the same time messaging her left nipple with his hand, Hoshi couldn't understand her feelings, she felt love towards Gaara. Never in her life had she thought that she would be in this situation with Gaara, her little ginger, the one person she cares for the most. He had released her nipple giving it a small bite making Hoshi wince in pleasure, he had started to kiss her stomach. He then moved to her womanhood that was aching for his attention, he went down on her giving her a kiss. He started to lick her fist then gently started to work his tongue on her, greedily eating her as much as he could. Hoshi led out gasps, she grabbed his head with her right hand gently moving her fingers through his hair.

"Gaara… oh god… I can't hold it…"

Gaara worked his tongue faster making her come, he sucked all her juices hungrily. He looked down at her, seeing her peek pleased him, watching her get full pleasure. He leaned over her placing himself between her, Hoshi had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him kissing him.

"Hoshi… I meant what I said."

"I know Gaara, I know you did." Hoshi gave him a passionate kiss

She rubbed her waist against his.

"I want you in me Gaara."

"I want to be inside you too my love."

Suddenly Hoshi saw Itachi on her mind, Gaara was kissing her gently on her neck. Hoshi couldn't understand what had just happened, Hoshi did feel love for Gaara but why did she saw Itachi. If he was dead then she shouldn't be seeing him, she figured that maybe she was still grieving for what happened. Gaara was still suckling on her neck when Hoshi flipped him over so that she was on top. She straddled him, she kissed him hungrily. She moved her hand towards his manhood, she grabbed it gently and began to stroke it. Gaara let out a soft hiss as she started her rhythm, Hoshi loved Gaara but doing it with him wasn't the right thing to do at the moment. Since she did know the body well she knew where to touch in order to give the best damn orgasm ever, she never did it with Itachi but she was going to do it to Gaara. She felt bad on backing out on him, but she needed more time on trying to figure out what happened… no she didn't want to think about that right now, she wanted to give Gaara her full attention. She had started to go a little faster, Gaara was on the brink of cumming. She replaced her hand with her mouth and started to suck him gently, her other hand went down and placed her forefinger and middle finger in his core. She gently gathered up her chakra sending little shocks, Gaara groaned feeling the immense feeling. It was something he had never felt before, she started to hum in the back of her throat. Gaara couldn't hold it anymore he came releasing all of his seed in her mouth, Hoshi sucked all his juices. She looked up at him seeing him flushed, she was pleased that she could do this much to him. Gaara pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately, they were both tired for some reason. He wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled close to him and they both drifted off to sleep. However Hoshi couldn't really sleep, she kept jumping. Gaara woke up when her hole body jerked, he looked at her she was still asleep but her expression on her face told a different story. She looked tired and worried, Gaara pulled her closer to him trying to soothe her. He caressed her back and Hoshi started to calm down, he didn't mind that they didn't do it he knew that it was too soon. So he was actually glad that she backed down.

"I'm sorry." said Hoshi in her sleep

Gaara tilted her face and noticed that she was still asleep, Gaara gave her a gentle kiss. Suddenly Gaara noticed tears streaming down her face, Gaara had never seen her so sad except that time when she found out that the Uchiha clan had been whipped out. He gently wiped the tears from her face and kissed her again.

"Sh sh its ok, calm down." Hoshi had started to tremble

Once he started to talk to her and try to ease her she stopped trembling, and she snuggled back into his chest. She never trembled or cried for the remainder of the night, Gaara was pleased that she clamed down and he too fell asleep.

The next morning Hoshi felt a little better, she felt herself on top of something familiar… like a body and she was suckling gently on someone's neck. She heard a soft moan, she opened her eyes and found herself under white covers on top of Gaara sucking his neck, she shoot up from under the covers.

"Oh man… sorry. Did I… hurt you?" asked Hoshi

Snickering, "No, you were… very gentle." he said drawing Hoshi close to his face giving her a gentle kiss

"Good, I thought I had blooded you dry." she said laughing

Suddenly she noticed that she had clothes on, they weren't her usual clothes. They were… white.

"Umm… did you put these on me?"

"… no, I thought you did."

"No…" and suddenly there was a knock on Gaara's door

"Hoshi? We need to talk to you." said Midori quiet agitated

Gaara and Hoshi looked at each other, Gaara and Hoshi both got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait you have no pants on!"

"Oh right… let me just put these on." he said as he struggled to put on his pants

He opened the door with Hoshi standing a few feet behind him.

"… you have them on too!" said Midori

"Yea… though I don't know how…"

"Yea me neither, I wonder if Usagi has them on too?"

Just as she had finished her sentence Kankuro came out of his room looking rather flushed, Usagi followed closed with a grin on her face with the same colored clothes on.

"Yo, what's cracking?" said Usagi

"Hey you, nice clothes." said Hoshi

"Likewise."

"Oh man, this isn't the time to flatter one another. We have to figure out where these clothes came from!" said Midori

"Yeah yea don't burst your bubble." said Usagi

"Midori is right, we have to figure out where these came from." said Hoshi

"Well if you don't mind I'm hungry, Gaara you don't mind if I help myself in your kitchen do you?" said Usagi

"Not at all, I think we all need some breakfast." he said looking at Hoshi

Usagi looked at Gaara who was still starring at Hoshi, she noticed little red and purplish marks on his neck. She flashed Hoshi a big grin which made Hoshi glare at her, Gaara went to the kitchen followed by Midori then Hoshi and lastly Usagi. Temari was already in the kitchen, she made eggs with bacon. There was fresh cut bread, and refreshing looking orange juice.

"Good morning guys… sleep well?" said Temari with a grin on her face

_Hey Hoshi did you see how Temari arched her brow as she said this?_

_Yeah, I wonder what happened between her and Midori?_

They were sitting down at the table, they were distracted by Kankuro's noisy entrance to the kitchen. He sat quietly next to Usagi, Gaara was helping Temari get the plates. When Temari and Gaara were done, they gave everyone a plate to eat. Gaara sat himself next to Hoshi and Temari sat herself next to Midori, they all sat quietly… awkwardly.

*clears throat* "Wow Temari thanks, it looks good." said Hoshi

"Yea, thanks!" said Usagi along with Kankuro as they devoured their food.

"No problem, so have you guys decided what are you going to do while you're here?" asked Temari

Hoshi, Usagi and Midori got quiet, they really hadn't thought about it since the incident.

"Um if it isn't too much trouble… we would like to stay here for a while and learn your culture and stuff." said Hoshi

"Sure you can." said Gaara taking a bite out of his bread

Kankuro had finished eating breakfast first.

"Thanks sis, I'm going to go and take a shower." said Kankuro

"No problem, go ahead we need to start teaching these girls about our culture." said Temari with a big smile on her face

Kankuro kept walking leaving the rest at the kitchen table.

"So Hoshi, what did you and your sisters have in mind on learning?" asked Temari

"Well, when we usually go to a village we learn lots but mainly just combat skills and special jutsus. And well since we are here in Suna… I haven't seen my mother in a while… so I was thinking of taking my sisters in-"

"NO!"

"…." Hoshi, Midori and Usagi stared at him puzzled

Temari just stared at him with wide eyes.

"… I mean why don't you rest up and visit her some other time." said Gaara

"Um thanks but no, I really must visit her and introduce her to my sisters. I know she will be thrilled in knowing that I have found them." Hoshi said turning and smiling at her sisters, her sisters did the same

"There's no need to rush, why don't we give you a tour of Suna and take you to some of the training grounds that we have." said Temari eagerly trying to stray them from the subject about Hoshi's 'mother'

*sigh… "Look I can easily show my sisters around, don't forget Temari I have been here before. There's no need for you or Gaara to go out your way to show us something I can do. So in conclusion me and my sisters WILL go see my mother after a little more rest… understood?"

No one said a word except Midori and Usagi who gladly agreed with Hoshi, they were eager to meet her mother too. Gaara and Temari looked very anxious as Hoshi finalized her decision, they didn't say anything because Hoshi had sounded like if anyone else tried to change her mind she would deal with them at the spot. They all finished their breakfast, Hoshi helped Temari with the dishes, Usagi helped clear the table and Midori put everything back in their cupboards. Gaara had gone what Hoshi figured back to his room, she was a little confused about the scene with Gaara and Temari earlier.

_Yes I know, they acted rather weird over you visiting your mom, _said Usagi

_Yeah, what's up with that? _asked Midori

_I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling about this, _said Hoshi

_Hmmm_

_What is it Usagi?_

_She's trying to see into the future-_

_What is it Hoshi? _

_Dude your scaring us with your silence… speak woman!_

_I think I'm going to have a peek at the past…_

Hoshi concentrated at Temari who was finishing the last of the dishes, she had her back towards Hoshi so she wasn't able to see what was happening in the back. Midori and Usagi had began to talk so the silence wouldn't be so awkward causing Temari to turn.

*past

_Let's see hmmm their mom… nope, fear of Gaara… some other time I guess, hmmm the chunin exams… some other time, Sasuke's retrieval… sigh no this will not do,… what's this? Temari has a thing for Shikamaru? Wow! _

At that instant she saw what they had been hiding from her all this time, not even the Hokage or anyone had had the decency to tell her… her mother, the person who had cared for her, helped her, and looked out for her was dead. And not just her but her brothers too, Kohaku and Haku, her little brothers who she loved with all her heart were gone.

She was seeing what Temari was seeing, in the kitchen her mother laid in a puddle of her own blood. There was blood splattered everywhere, the walls the counter… it was a pure gore. Temari had followed the footsteps of blood that lead from the kitchen to her brothers room, Kankuro was seen in the entrance of their door with his head bowed. Temari met his eyes and they were filled with dread, she moved passed him and it was the same as in the kitchen but there was more blood in the room than in the kitchen for not one but two people had been killed. Hoshi couldn't take it anymore, their brothers were in their beds, she knew right there that they had been killed in their sleep. Hoshi was a bit relief to know that at least her brothers didn't feel anything, but that only left her mother. She had been in the kitchen, she was the only one to have felt anything.

*end

Hoshi couldn't take it anymore, what she had just seen had taken its toll and what had happened earlier at the base… she was ready to explode.

Usagi had seen Hoshi stiffened but tried to keep the conversation going with Midori but she had noticed it too, suddenly they saw Hoshi starting to tremble and her breathing getting heavier. They stopped and ran quickly to Hoshi's side.

"Hoshi, Hoshi! Look at me, look at me. What happened?" asked Usagi

"… their dead… their all dead….." Hoshi said in a low cracked voice

Suddenly Hoshi let out a loud scream making everything tremble, Gaara and Kankuro came running to the kitchen. Temari was caught by surprise when she heard Hoshi scream she had dropped a plate making it shatter as it hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" cried Kankuro trying to catch Temari's attention

"I don't know I was washing the dishes when all of a sudden I heard her scream." she said trying to make herself heard

Gaara saw the concern and troubled faces of Usagi and Midori as they tried desperately to calm down Hoshi. Suddenly he felt an immense surge of energy mixed in with chakra filling the room, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara started to have trouble standing and breathing. It felt as if they had gone through some tuff training and their bodies felt heavy like as if the chakra that was being released was pulling them down.

"SHIT!"

"What is it?" Midori cried out to Usagi

"She's loosing it… AAH GAARA, TEMARI, KANKURO GET OUT OF HERE!" cried out Usagi

"What about Hoshi?" asked Gaara as he tried to stand

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SERIOUSLY INJURED I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW!"

Gaara nodded and left Temari and Kankuro followed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW MIDORI BUT I DON'T LIKE IT, IT'S NOT LIKE HER TO JUST GET OUT OF CONTROL."

"YOU THINK IT'S GOT TO DO WITH SOMETHING SHE SAW, YOU HEARD HER SAY THAT THEY WERE ALL DEAD, WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE THAT MEANS?"

"I DON'T-"

Suddenly Hoshi's body was being surrounded by flaming red chakra, her eyes had become blank. Ever since she had screamed her face was tilted upward with her mouth gaping wide as she continued screaming. Usagi and Midori continued to soothed her down, she wasn't moving or anything but the chakra that she was releasing was so powerful that it made the whole house shake. Gaara and the others had made it outside, they could feel the level of chakra rising.

"It's as if there no end to it." Temari said shockingly

"… Gaara, I think I know what brought this on… and I know you know too." said Kankuro with sadness in his voice

"Let's hope that it wasn't." he said as he stared at the house

Suddenly a few of Suna's special forces came.

"Gaara what is the meaning of this?" asked the first one

"Its not him." said Temari

"Then where is it originating from?" asked the second

"One of the nomads." answered Kankuro making Temari and Gaara stare at him

"One of the nomads?" the first said in shock

"What have you done?" said the second one

"…. something that shouldn't have been done." said Gaara sorrowful as he continued to stare at the house

Usagi and Midori locked hands as they hugged her, telling her that she was alright and that whatever she saw they would help her, that she would not go through it alone. Usagi then noticed the tears streaming down Hoshi's face, her mouth was beginning to close. The chakra that was surrounding her was beginning to thin, her eyes were still blank though. Her hair that had been whipping wildly around her almost ceased.

She began to regain her senses, the flaming red chakra had disappeared and her hair had stopped whipping wildly. She started to slunk into her sisters arms as she calmed down, her eyes returned to her usual golden brown color but her tears continued to stream down her face.

"It's ok Hoshi, everything will be ok." said Midori

"No Midori everything is not ok."

"What do you mean Hoshi?" asked Usagi

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

"Usagi what's wrong with her? Its not like he-"

Ha ha ha "You don't get it… you just don't get it… everyone is dead… their all dead."

"What do you mean their all dead? Who is dead Hoshi?" asked Usagi

"Who do you think?… my mother, my brothers their dead… their all DEAD!"

"Hoshi-"

"Don't! don't you dare say it, you know nothing of what I feel… nothing." Hoshi started to back away from them

"Hoshi don't do this, we are here to help you. We are your sisters-"

"AH! Oh please don't pull this sisters bullshit on me."

_Something is wrong, this isn't her, _said Usagi

_You think? I think she's lost it. She needs a good slap-_

_Remember Midori this is Hoshi, whatever you do to her she will do to us 10 fold._

_Right_

"Hoshi I think you just need time to cool off a little-"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Hoshi please listen to Usagi, don't hurt yourself more than you already are."

Hoshi just stared at her and suddenly a strong gust of wind came in, it was as if there was a storm inside the house. Usagi and Midori shielded themselves and as fast as the wind came it left, Usagi and Midori looked around but Hoshi was nowhere insight.

"What happened?" Gaara said as he came in followed by Temari and Kankuro and the two ninjas

"Hoshi is gone-"

"We need to find her."

"Gaara?"

"Yes Usagi?"

"She needs time on her own."

"I'm sorry nomad but that cannot be allowed." one of the ninjas said

"I'm sorry who are you?" snapped Usagi a little annoyed

"Usagi, Midori this is one of the captains of our special forces." Temari said

"Well then since he has just called us nomads that means he is well informed about our status and our contract."

"…"

Sigh… "He as well as the village cannot order us around as you do to the rest of the village, we are not bound by your rules. As long as there is no disturbance of the peace by us there is no need for you to start butting in."

"But-"

"Until then, you shall leave us be until something true happens and we are the cause of it." Usagi said glaring at he captain

The captain didn't say anything just bowed and left along with the other ninja. Usagi glanced at Midori, Gaara had seen them do it before but had ignored it but now that he looked at them better it seemed like they were talking to each other… but how? Gaara was distracted by Midori.

"I'm sorry if we made a mess, I'll help you clean up Temari."

"Its ok Midori, there's no need Kankuro will help me."

Their conversation continued on, Gaara had been distracted by Midori talking to Temari and Kankuro not noticing that Usagi had been starring at him and was now walking towards him.

"Gaara."

"…"

"You know the reason why Hoshi is so upset don't you."

Midori, Temari and Kankuro had stopped talking once they heard Usagi, and now they were starring at Gaara.

"… yes."

"And when may I ask were you planning on telling her?"

"…"

"You can't protect someone by keeping the truth from them."

Gaara didn't say a word he just bowed his head, Usagi closed the space between them.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused her?" Usagi said raising her voice a little

"…"

"Not saying anything will not help you out in this sort of situation…." Usagi's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Midori we need to leave now!"

"What? Why?"

"No time to explain." she said as she ran out the front door.

"I'm sorry, we'll be back soon I promise." said Midori to the three siblings as he ran after Usagi


	8. Chapter 8: Blind Fury

"Usagi! You saw something didn't you?" Midori said as she caught up with Usagi

Usagi didn't say a word as she kept running through the village, they were nearing the village gates.

"You did didn't you? You know it wouldn't be of any use for me tagging along-"

"I know who killed Hoshi's family."

"Is that what you saw? You saw her family getting killed too?"

"I only see the future, well visions of it and if I wish I could just tap into it and see what's coming up."

"So what did you see?"

"Who's she going to meet."

"What do you mean?"

"When there's something huge and important coming our way the vision always come to me, they don't wait for me to look for it. I saw that after she disappeared she appeared in a forest clearing. She didn't look so good, she looked like she was in shock, that's when he shows up."

"He?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"?"

Hoshi had arrived in a forest clearing, she was not aware of what had just happened and nor did she want to make the effort to figure it out. All she knew was that her family was dead… she was on her knees on the grass but she wasn't sitting straight up more like slumped over. Her hair covered her face, tears were still rolling down her checks, she looked lifeless. The air gently blew around her getting her hair out of her face and suddenly someone was standing right before her.

Usagi threw her head back as she ran making Midori a little worried.

"What did you see?"

"He's there with Hoshi, we have to hurry now!"

"But isn't it good that he's with her, at least he'll comfort her-"

"No! you don't understand."

"Understand what? you've barely told me much."

"Sasuke… he's the one who killed her family."

"What? How could-"

"He didn't do it on his own will, it was Orochimaru that did it. He took over Sasuke's body, ever since Orochimaru's encounter with Hoshi right when she left her village he never lost interest in her. He found out that Sasuke had some sort of bond with her and therefore knew he could use him to get to Hoshi, he was the one who truly killed Hoshi's family. But Hoshi doesn't know that."

Midori saw the concern and agitation on Usagi's face.

"What is it?"

"Hoshi will see into Sasuke's past and he will see what he can't remember."

"Ok now you lost me, she's going to see what he can't remember?"

"Look Sasuke may not have any recollection to what happened that night but in his unconscious mind it is very well um how can I put this… saved."

"Oh, so when Hoshi reads his mind she's going… oh no, this isn't good. She's going-"

"She is going to be blinded by her fury that stills lingers and is going to attack him."

"Oh man we need to get to her fast!"

"I know I've been trying to pick up her thoughts but no luck."

"… look I may not have any special gifts but maybe I could feel her."

"?"

"Look I could probably locate her by using the earth."

Usagi stopped and turned to her sister, she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Midori you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are, now come on hop to it."

Midori concentrated, she took off her sandals in order to feel the earth more with her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Hoshi, it didn't take her long she found Hoshi kneeling on the floor with her head bowed down and someone in front of her.

"We have to hurry!"

"What you see Midori?"

"He's already there!"

"Where is she at?"

"Not far from here, if we go to our right we should get to the forest quicker."

"ok-!"

Just as Usagi was about to tell her the plan a strong wind swirled around them almost like a tornado they shielded themselves and as the wind left they were gone, it was as if nothing had happened. Usagi and Midori were gone.

Hoshi didn't notice at first but this presence before her was so familiar, she began to raise her head to see who ever was in front of her. The figure before her was standing right in front of the sun so she could only see his/her silhouette, her lifeless eyes didn't blink once she just kept looking.

"Is this the greeting I get when I see someone that's very dear to me."

Hoshi didn't know who the person was but once she heard his voice she knew exactly who he was.

"Sasuke?"

"The one and only, Hoshi… you look like shit-"

Hoshi immediately got up and hugged him, she was surprised of how much he had grown. He was taller now, he was almost as tall as she was and that was tall for her. Sasuke didn't hug her back but after a couple of seconds he raised his hands and embraced her. She let him go and took one good look at him.

"My you've changed."

"You too… white?" he said as he looked at her

"Yeah I'm wondering about that, so how's life?"

Sasuke hesitated Hoshi saw this and decided to change the subject.

"How is your training going?"

Glad that she didn't mention her team he was able to answer her question.

"Ok I've been training a lot."

"That's good, how's your team?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond he didn't know what excuse to tell her, he looked down. Hoshi knew he was thinking what to tell her since she knew he was a rouge from Konoha.

"I… uh… um you see… I'm train-"

Suddenly Hoshi looked into his past she saw the chunin exams and what happened after, she laughed when she saw the day when Naruto persuaded them to try to find out how Kakashi actually looked like. God would he get jealous once she would tell him she saw his face, then she saw the day that he left and the desperate attempt Sakura made to get him not to leave. She felt a sort of pity for the girl, she knew that she wanted to get Hoshi to help them out the last time she saw them but didn't want to burden Hoshi in helping them find Sasuke. She saw the days he spent training hard with Orochimaru and that sidekick of his Kabuto, man did he look like Orochimaru's little pet… sick. Suddenly she saw darkness, Hoshi didn't know what was going on but suddenly she saw the desert. It was night and he was heading towards… Suna? He passed the gates and the guards undetected, he made his way through the village looking for something… then he saw it and so did Hoshi.

_Kohaku?_

Sasuke was still trying to find his excuse and hadn't noticed Hoshi's stiffness and blank eyes.

Hoshi saw what Sasuke was seeing, he started to follow Kohaku. He saw Kohaku get home to be welcomed by her mom and Haku, they looked happy apparently Kohaku had gotten back from his mission. Sasuke circled the area and waited until they went to sleep, Sasuke sneaked in through a window and was in the kitchen and was suddenly taken by surprise as her mom entered the kitchen looking quite shaken up. Hoshi knew that look, her mom had just woken up from a bad dream and was heading for the kitchen for a glass of water. Sasuke ducked into the darkness but her mom had seen him, he lashed out at her like a snake and Hoshi saw her mom fall to the floor blood splattering everywhere. Sasuke went to her brothers room and quietly took their life's away.

Sasuke had noticed Hoshi's quietness and looked up at Hoshi who was paler than ever her eyes wide open with tears rolling down her cheeks as if she had just witnessed something gruesome and she had, Sasuke looked around but saw nothing and decided to snap her out of it… well whatever was happening to her.

"Hoshi?"

Hoshi's eyes blinked suddenly and looked down at him her face filling with rage, she suddenly crouched down looking like a wild cat about to strike, Sasuke jumped out a few feet back.

"IT WAS YOU!" said Hoshi with tears still rolling down her cheeks, she looked in pain and also very pissed off.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" asked Sasuke confused

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME I SAW EVERYTHING! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"What? No.. I would never, Hoshi what are you talking about?"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY AND WHOLE CLAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO TAKE MINE AWAY!"

Sasuke was shocked.

_How-_

Sasuke didn't realize it but Hoshi had launched herself at him, he barely had enough time to get out of her way.

_She's fast!_

Sasuke landed a few feet away from her but he was underestimating her, he had barely touched the ground when Hoshi appeared right behind him about to knee him in the stomach.

"Hoshi what's going on?"

"I don't know Sasuke you tell me, why did you kill them?"

Hoshi started to cry as she said this, Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about suddenly there was a strong gust of wind in the middle of Hoshi and Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?" asked Usagi

"Beats me, where are we-"

Hoshi didn't care that her sisters had arrived she quickly launched herself over them as she tried to get to Sasuke but just as she was about to Orochimaru appeared right in front of her with Kabuto at his side.

"Well well what do we have here?" asked Orochimaru

"It seems it's the girl you've been trying to locate Lord Orochimaru." said Kabuto

"So it seems."

Usagi and Midori quickly went to their sisters side.

"Hoshi we have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait Usagi? I'm in the middle of something-"

Hoshi ran towards them landing a punch on the ground causing it to break.

_She's just like Tsunade, I wonder if that Tsunade took her under her wing?_

Kabuto got his medical chakra going on his hands trying to land a blow on Hoshi as she ran towards them but no luck.

"She's too fast, I can't get a hold of her."

"Take it easy Kabuto we don't want to kill her, we just want her for some experiments."

Usagi and Midori quickly took on the offensive.

"I'm sorry Lord 'whatever' but we wont allow you to hurt our sister." said Usagi

"You want her? You're going to have to get through us first." said Midori

"Sisters you say? Kabuto, Sasuke I think we are going to have a little exercise today, don't kill them."

"HA! We are not the ones who are going to die today." said Hoshi

Usagi and Midori for the first time saw something they had never seen before, Hoshi's golden eyes had a hint of red. As Hoshi grew angrier the red expanded more and her whites were beginning to become black, they noticed how she kept starring at Sasuke. Usagi was about to tell her when Kabuto appeared in front of her and tried to hit her neck, Usagi quickly did some hand signs and her sword appeared.

"I thought you lost that thing?"

"Midori… come on its me your talking about. How about you? Still got those needles with you?"

As Usagi asked Midori stiffened and her green hair became the needles.

"Wicked, seems like I'm not the only one with tricks up her sleeve."

Orochimaru started to attack Midori which she easily dodged, he moved like a snake which Midori found weird. Hoshi kept looking at Sasuke who just stared at her.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke? You killed my family… why are you hesitating? Finish me off… OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Hoshi ran towards Sasuke who just stood there watching her.

_I don't know what she is talking about but I mustn't let her beat me!_

Sasuke took our his sword that he had on his back and lashed it out at her just as she got closed to him, Hoshi passed him and was giving him her back as he did the same with his sword out.

"WHA-!" Sasuke fell to the floor

"Little swords don't work on me Sasuke… I guess I didn't do a good job in training you."

"What did you do to me?"

"Listen Sasuke, remember all those times I trained you?"

?

"I always held back, I knew from the start that you were going down the wrong path… I hoped that you would change but you didn't and it pained me. But I forgave you knowing what you had gone through, but this is something I cannot forgive you for. Why Sasuke? Why did you kill them?"

As Sasuke heard the pain in her voice it reminded him of the same questions he asked when his older brother wiped out his clan.

"I didn't do it."

"Pity I thought you were smarter than that."

"I didn't want to do this to you… but you leave me no choice."

Sasuke triggered his sharingan which automatically triggered his curse mark.

"With or without the mark your still the same, it doesn't matter to me."

Hoshi dashed towards him.

_Its not enough she's still too fast!_

Meanwhile Orochimaru was having a little trouble getting a hold of Midori:

"It seems that your getting to old for this old man."

"Hmp we'll see about that."

Orochimaru released a bunch of snakes launching them towards Midori, she quickly got out of the way. She got out her needles and threw them at him, the first he dodged but he didn't see that some were coming of the ground.

"What?"

"Tsk tsk you should know better than to let your guard down."

Orochimaru had gotten some needles on his shoulder and legs.

_This girl is more dangerous than I expected. I can't move my arm or leg… _

Midori got behind him grabbed his good arm placed it behind his back and placed a needle in his wrist.

"What have you done to me?"

"Oh I just made you incapable to move… why don't like it?"

Orochimaru smirked and suddenly opened his mouth letting a snake out, it got a hold of her leg making her trip. Orochimaru launched for her neck but she quickly rolled to her side.

"Your very agile for your age old man."

Usagi was having a bit of trouble with the four eyes:

"You persistent little nerd!"

"Hmp having trouble?"

"No, how bout you?"

Kabuto launched himself at her, she swung her sword which he quickly dodge at the same time trying to cut her arm muscle.

"Stop trying to perform surgery on me damn it!"

"Afraid of a little cut?"

"No, but I'm starting to think you just want to touch me for the hell of it."

"You are one interesting specimen, I mean I could feel the strong chakra you posses. I would love to cut you open."

"If that's your way on picking on women, you need some help."

Kabuto dashed for her trying to land a blow on her, Usagi blocked his blows with her sword.

_This isn't helping.. Time to change swords._

Her sword vanished.

"What? You tired? Little girls shouldn't be playing with swords in the first place."

"HA! I would give you a kiss for that comment but you're not my type."

"Aw and I was beginning to like you."

"Ew"

She made more hand signs and suddenly a new sword appear, it was smaller and lighter but it was very sharp.

"Well now the real fun begins."

Back with Hoshi, Sasuke was blocking her punches but still he couldn't get a good hold of her, Sasuke was using up all his chakra he knew that he had no choice for he soon was about to run out but he didn't want to use it on her. He noticed Hoshi looking restless, he knew it was only a matter of time now.

"You still haven't answered me."

"I swear Hoshi I don't know what you are talking about."

"You may have hidden your clans demise but don't try to hide what you have done."

"Hoshi… I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."

"So be it."

Hoshi suddenly disappeared, Sasuke didn't know where she went, his sharingan couldn't pick her up. Suddenly he felt a few jabs on his right side below his arm, he couldn't move any more.

"I too am sorry."

She approached him and held out her hands in front of her, he knew what was coming and he wasn't about to give up without a fight even if it meant hurting his dear friend, he still had an unfinished business. He let the mark spread through out his body turning his skin a sort of grayish color, his hair a lighter blue and a sort of star form in between his eyes. He got up and faced her, some type of wings forming in his back.

"I really hoped it didn't come to this but you left me no choice."

"So did I."

He launched at her with incredible speed, Hoshi didn't look troubled. He tried to knock her down but she too was fast, even at his full form she was still fast but at least he could keep up. He undid some bandages that he had around his wrist revealing a seal sign, once he released it shuriken appeared and threw them at her. Hoshi dodged them not giving him the chance to get her, she started to run incredibly fast around him. Sasuke took to the air,

_I'll probably get a good view from up there, I'll take her down then._

"Taking to the sky foolish child."

Suddenly her whites became black as her golden eyes became fully red, the air started to pick up. Sasuke noticed the strong wind but paid no attention, he went even higher, Hoshi didn't know what was happening but she felt as if something had woken up deep within her. The air was getting too strong now, Sasuke couldn't keep up anymore. Then a sudden tornado formed engulfing Sasuke, he was already at his limit and the wind wasn't helping. Once this happened Midori, Orochimaru, Usagi and Kabuto stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Kabuto leave them we must aid Sasuke, do not let him be damaged!"

"As you wish."

They both ran towards Hoshi who was controlling the tornado.

"Oh man this aint good Usagi!"

"I know, if we don't stop them the leaf will send the anbu to figure it out."

"What?"

"We didn't notice it before because we were too preoccupied with Hoshi but we aren't far from Konoha."

"We must tell her to truth then."

"Yeah but first we have to get snake boy and four eyes off her."

They ran towards her too, Kabuto was the first to reach her and was aiming his menacing chakra filled hand to her back. Usagi saw this and without thinking pointed at him and lighting was sent straight to Kabuto knocking him to the floor paralyzing him in the process. Orochimaru didn't mind he slithered towards her with his fangs out, Midori threw her needles but he dodged them too. Hoshi saw him coming though.

"Do not think I'm blind from your attacks."

She raised her hand to her lips and just like Sasuke would do, she took in a deep breath and as she exhaled flames came out engulfing Orochimaru. Orochimaru fell to the floor, Midori and Usagi approached her.

"Hoshi stop!" cried Usagi

"Why should I?"

"Usagi tell her." said Midori

"Tell me what Midori?"

"He wasn't the one who did it!" cried Midori

"What are you talking about? I saw him with my own eyes!"

"I know, but what you saw was just the half of it." said Usagi

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru was the one who did it, he took over Sasuke's body. He knew about your family and had been searching for you since the day he met you when you left The Leaf. He thought that by killing your family you will be easier to manipulate, Sasuke had nothing to do with your family's death it was all Orochimaru's doing!" said Usagi

"LIE!"

"Please we are your sisters, do you honestly think we would lie to you?" said Midori

"But… I saw him."

"Why do you think Sasuke hasn't harmed you?" said Usagi

Tears ran down her cheeks, she looked up noticing Sasuke's body in the middle of the tornado. She didn't notice that the wind she created had cut most of Sasuke's body, his body had already turned back to normal. He had passed out, Hoshi dissolved the tornado making Sasuke fall. Midori noticed Kabuto and Orochimaru trying to move.

"Oh no you don't."

Midori sent her needles to their necks causing them paralyzes. Hoshi ran towards Sasuke catching him as he reached the ground. She laid him down.

"Oh god what have I done?" her eyes had gone back to normal

Midori and Usagi kept their distance and kept an eye on both Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I'm so sorry. I should have believed you."

Sasuke's body was pretty beat up, she placed her hands over him inspecting the damage. It was a good thing she didn't cause any fatal wounds, just a few cuts and bruises but she did exhaust him. She gave him fist aid for his cuts, Hoshi's tears wouldn't stop running down her face no matter how hard she tried. She had hurt the only person that still cared for her, suddenly she felt a rough hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke starring at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smile grew a little bit bigger, Hoshi couldn't stand it anymore. She starting to cry even more and hugged him,

"I'm sorry I had no idea that you were used by Orochimaru."

"No, its me who should be sorry. I still brought you pain."

"Sasuke…"

"I kept things from you when we still lived in The Leaf, I knew that you knew about my clan but you decided not to say anything… thank you. You did help me train even though you told me you held back… and now I know why."

?

"You were always different Hoshi, and that's what I like about you. I hope that what Orochimaru has done doesn't come between us."

"No Sasuke, what he has done is all on him. You are you, I'm the one who should be saying that. I hurt you, accused you of something you didn't do. I was too angry to search for the truth."

"Well at least you have enough hate to take revenge, I on the other hand still have to train in order to defeat him."

"Sasuke I…."

"What is it Hoshi?"

Now Hoshi didn't know whether to tell him about Itachi or not, but after this she didn't want him to be used by that snake ever again.

"Itachi is… dead."

"Ha your just messing with me... Please tell me its not true."

"I wish I could but its no lie."

"How?"

"There was a large explosion, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him."

"No… I was the one… your wrong…"

"I'm sorry."

"Did you see him?"

"What?"

"Did you see him die?"

"I was outside with my sisters when it happened."

"He probably tricked you and hid from you."

"I thought the same that maybe he made it out but no such luck."

"How long were you with him?"

"A couple of weeks."

Sasuke grew quiet, Hoshi didn't know what else to tell him. Suddenly something in her mind told her to make him forget this ever happened, and she knew deep inside her heart that it was for the best. She had to erase what had happened, it would be as if they never reunited that day. She gently leaned over him and kissed his forehead, Sasuke was about to ask what she was doing when he suddenly passed out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I tried but it seems like this is the only way."

She got up and went to her sisters that were each keeping an eye on the two vermin, as she reached them she knew that her sisters knew what she had done for they too got the memo. Usagi was the first to approach Kabuto who looked at her with wide eyes, she turned him on his back taking some of the needles out. Before Kabuto could react she kissed his forehead and he too passed out. Now all three of them turned to Orochimaru.

"I should kill you for what you've done to my family but I know that is someone else's job. Our destinies may have come intertwined but they are not intertwined enough for me to take your life."

Midori leaned over him and kissed his forehead too, he passed out as well. They all collected their things, well mostly Midori since she did use some of her needles.

"What now?" asked Midori

"We return to Suna."

"Are you sure?" asked Usagi

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9: Ladies Night

Hoshi, Usagi and Midori healed the three wounded ninjas.

"Oh man do we really have to heal these two?" asked Usagi.

"You want them to start suspecting what happened?" asked Hoshi.

"No, its just that they don't deserve to be helped."

"Its Orochimaru, if we leave them like this they'll start to experiment on their heads and later on will recover the truth." said Midori.

"No, I don't think so but we can't just leave them wondering what happened. Even though it sounds like a funny thing to do right now." said Usagi.

"Lets hurry, they'll regain consciousness soon." said Hoshi.

"Ok." said both Usagi and Midori.

After they healed them they stood them up.

"Man I can wait to see the look on their faces when they wake up." said Usagi.

"Ha Ha I know, they are going to be like 'hey… what happened?" said Midori.

Hoshi had taken Sasuke a few feet away from where Orochimaru and Kabuto stood, she was going to make it seem as if Sasuke went to train and Orochimaru and Kabuto went to look for him.

"Ready?" asked Hoshi.

"Yeah, once they start regaining their consciousness we leave." said Usagi.

"Right." said Midori.

They stood absolutely quiet as they noticed them starting to regain consciousness, they all took to the trees to hide themselves from them. Midori and Usagi got as far away as they could from Orochimaru and Kabuto, Hoshi just hid herself a couple of yards away in a tree.

"What is she doing? She's going to get caught." said Usagi.

"It's Hoshi your talking about, they wont notice her." said Midori.

"Hn"

Orochimaru and Kabuto opened their eyes, their minds immediately went that they were looking for Sasuke. Once they looked straight up they saw Sasuke with his head tilted up towards the sky.

_There's no doubt about it Hoshi was here…_

"Sasuke-kun its time to go." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just stood there, about a couple of seconds later he started to turn around towards them.

"What's eating you?" asked Kabuto.

Sasuke didn't say anything just kept walking, Hoshi and the others had been suppressing their chakra so they wouldn't be noticed. And they were rather good at it too, when they saw them leave they waited until they were out of sight and out of mind.

"Well that went rather well." said Usagi.

"Yeah, I wonder what Sasuke was doing when he didn't respond to Kabuto?" asked Midori.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"Oh well, want to head out to Suna?"

"More like Hell-a." said Midori laughing

"Ha ha… yeah." Usagi rolled her eyes at Midori's lack of humor.

"Ugh we have a long way to go."

"That's true.. Why can't we fly or something?"

"How did you guys get here so fast either way?" asked Hoshi.

"A gust of wind came and carried us of, like what happened to you." said Midori

"Ah ha true story." said Usagi

"Like me?" asked Hoshi confused.

"You were too pissed to notice anything at the time so I guess you don't remember much." Usagi informed her.

"Yeah, we went after you but you were far away from us in an instance. But then a gust of wind came… well more like a tornado came and we ended up where you were at." added Midori.

Hoshi didn't say anything she just closed her eyes, Midori and Usagi looked at her with confusion. Hoshi suddenly opened her eyes but this time instead of her eyes being red they were her golden color but her whites were black again, and before they knew it another gust of wind came. Midori and Usagi covered their faces, Hoshi thought about Gaara's house… well mainly his kitchen.

*Back at Gaara's kitchen…

Temari had just finished cleaning up the mess left earlier.

"I wonder if they are all right." said Temari.

Just as she had finished off her sentence a strong gust of wind formed in the kitchen, Kankuro and Temari shielded their eyes but left enough space to see what was going on. Gaara had walked in so he too shielded his face, suddenly Hoshi, Midori and Usagi appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Hoshi's eyes went back to normal.

"Hey guys… oh sorry for the mess." said Usagi.

Gaara quickly walked up to Hoshi.

"You ok?"

Hoshi didn't answer.

"You knew." she finally said.

"… yeah."

"Now Hoshi, he did it because he wanted to protect you." said Midori.

Temari and Kankuro looked nervous, Usagi didn't look bothered but Midori sort of did.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I didn't want to see you get hurt. It was wrong for me to have kept it from you."

Hoshi leaned over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Do not worry about it anymore, the person responsible has been dealt with."

"Wha.. You know who it was?"

"… Orochimaru."

"How?" asked Kankuro.

"He used Sasuke to get to me." said Hoshi with a little sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, that creep has every right to die… wait did you kill him?" asked Temari.

"No, I know I had just broken a rule. To help any person whether good or bad… but he is no person."

"Nor did he need help so you had every right." said Kankuro.

"So what did you do to him?"

"I beat the living crap out of him before I healed him."

"WHAT?" cried both Temari and Kankuro.

"It is not my right to kill him, its someone else's."

"I see, so what now?" asked Gaara.

"We stay here… if that's ok with you?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other then to Gaara.

"I wont get out of hand anymore… I've gotten everything out of me."

"That's not a problem, and you may stay here with us. We shall teach all you need to know about this village. But you must promise not to give this information out to any other villages."

"Agreed" said Midori, Hoshi and Usagi.

"Now that that is settled… go get some rest. Looks like you need it." said Gaara

"As you wish," said Hoshi.

They started to head to the rooms where they were staying when Hoshi noticed other doors.

_Have you noticed how there are other rooms in the house yet he made us go with one of his siblings?_

_That's true, so what did you do with Kankuro last night Usagi? I saw you and him coming out with big grins on your faces. _said Midori.

_That is something for me to know and for you… to never find out._

_Hn_

_Aw come on!_ said Midori.

_That reminds me, Temari looked rather happy today… what was that all about?_ teased Usagi.

_She got you there sis. _laughed Hoshi

_Um… nothing, we just talked… that's all._

_Bullshit!_

_Come on, we all know I did something with Gaara and that Usagi did something with Kankuro… just say if you did something like that with Temari._

… _sort of…_

_That's all we needed to know, see that wasn't so hard._

_Well I think I'm lost… can't find Gaara's room anywhere._

"You can't find it can you?" asked an amused Kankuro.

"And your point is?" asked Usagi.

"Well I can show you to your rooms if you give me something in return." said Kankuro smirking.

_I can't believe you did something with this guy last night, _said Midori.

_Oh shut it, he's pretty good actually. Can't wait to get those hands all over me again._

_USAGI! _Cried Midori.

"Oh I'll give you something in return all right." said Usagi with sexy voice.

"OK, Hoshi your room is this door and Midori this is yours." he said pointing behind them.

"Thanks." said Midori.

"No problem." he said without glancing at her.

"See you in the evening Usagi." said Midori teasingly.

"Yeah whatever." said Usagi pulling Kankuro real close to her to their bedroom.

They all went inside their rightfulrooms, she closed the door and stood against it looking down.

_Man so much shit has passed by I forgot about these clothes._

She pulled at her clothes as she looked at them.

_I wonder where my black clothes are-_

"I can help you take them off if you don't mind."

Hoshi searched from where the voice had come from, soon enough she found Gaara coming in from another door.

"Odd I never noticed that door there."

Gaara slowly walked towards her.

"I'm really sorry abou-"

Hoshi didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to keep mourning anymore. She knew that it was wrong but there was nothing she could do to bring the ones she loved back, so she kissed him to shut him up. Gaara deepened the kiss as he pressed his body on Hoshi, she started to moan as his hands made their way to her thighs. He gently caressed them when she felt herself being lifted up a bit, he made her wrap her legs around his waist making their middle press against one another. Hoshi instinctively started to rub her hips against his making him moan, suddenly there was a knock on the door Gaara growled at this.

"Who is it?"

"Sorry Gaara but I have some important news."

"This better be important."

"It regards the council and their decision on our ranks."

Gaara growled even more putting Hoshi down.

"We shall continue this little conversation of ours." he said giving her a long kiss before he left.

_Well that was short… great now what am I suppose to do?_

She decided to take a shower since she could still feel the dried tears on her face, and some of the dust from those gusts of wind.

_I wonder how I got to that… fist thing… I didn't know I could do that._

She removed her white clothes, it was a two piece just like her black clothes but they were still different. The white shirt was the same as her black shirt except the collar reached all the way up her neck, her gloves were the same but now they almost reached her shoulders and were dark red. Her tights were white reaching halfway up her thighs and she had short shorts on. There was this long piece of white fabric that was dark red underneath connected to a belt that was dark red, the belt connected to her tights ended the same as her black ones, going all the way down to her foot just revealing her toes and heel.

_Not bad…_

All that remained for her to take off was her shirt, as she was about to take it off she found a piece of fabric that undid it self at the end of her neck collar.

_What the hell is this?_

As she pulled it out it sort of reminded her of a mask, she pulled it over her face and it was. It covered half of her face only revealing her eyes, the mask was a dark red color.

"Just like Kakashi… weird its not the same color as the shirt."

Hoshi thought it would be the same color as her shirt, when she pulled it over she saw it was dark red but outside it was white, you could see the red outlining it though,

_Still looks good_

She finally undressed and stepped into the shower, now that she remembered her sisters clothing were different from hers. Midori's was a two piece, the white shirt revealed her abdomen it was a long sleeve and it reached halfway to her neck. The sleeves seemed to be ripped and split into two sides, she still wore a skirt. The skirt went down to her knees, like her sleeves at some point it spilt making the sides longer than the middle. She wore some type of leg warmers that revealed her toes and heel reaching mid shin, just like Hoshi used to have, she did notice that the inside of the fabric was dark green. The outside was all white.

_It does goes with her nature._

Usagi was a bit different, her shirt was a tank top that seemed to be a bunch of bandages just covering her and revealing just her belly button. Her tights were dark blue though and she seemed to have the same piece of white fabric around her waist just like Hoshi but Usagi's was shorter and the tights went down her feet also revealing her toes and heel. Her gloves were the same, they were fingerless and they were dark blue just like her tights, but she had bandages on too that were white giving her the real tough look that goes with her.

_Who ever gave us these clothes must know us well._

"I still miss my old clothes though, maybe there somewhere around here…"

Hoshi finished her shower and stepped out drying herself, she went to the bedroom and started to look around the room, she went to a small drawer where she had put her white clothes on and that's when she noticed her black clothes.

"Alright! Although I didn't see them when I put my white clothes there… oh well."

She decided to put her black clothes on, she liked her new white clothes but for some reason it didn't seem like the right time to wear them. After she got dressed she got bored just hanging out in the room and she didn't feel like getting some rest so she decided to go to the kitchen, when she got there she found Temari there drinking some… sake?

"Hey, afternoon brake?"

Temari got red and tried to hide it.

"I'm not going to tell your brothers if that's what you are worried about, mind if I get some?"

"You drink?"

"Yeah, my sisters too but I'm more of a heavy drinker. They don't know this and I haven't told this to anyone… not even my mom."

Hoshi couldn't help but feel sad about her mom.

"I used to go to bars and drink till I couldn't stand anymore when ever I went on a mission."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just did, I still drink but I try to restrain myself."

"You get out of control."

"No, I just wont stop."

"My brothers don't drink and they don't know I do, I don't know what they would do if they found out I did."

"Don't worry about it, here lets drink I'm bored."

"HA HA me too."

Temari and Hoshi started to drink and talk about their past life, Hoshi was not that surprised when Temari got to tell her about her fear of Gaara. Temari was shocked to know how Hoshi lived by herself after her mom divorced her dad and she moved to Suna.

"How come you didn't move with your mom?"

"I don't know, I wanted to make sure that man didn't follow them. So I stayed behind making him think that we still lived there. But when I decided to leave… I left the village."

"But your not a rouge are you?"

"At firs I wasn't since my deal with The Third was legit but now I don't know. With The Third gone and me running from the anbu and rejecting Naruto when he came asking me for help to get Sasuke back, I wouldn't doubt I'm wanted over there."

"You know Sasuke?"

"Yeah, my mom and them were really close. We were practically considered one of them, when we heard about them being wiped out… it hurt us… a lot."

"I remember, its when you left."

"Yeah."

"Hey I could look you up in the bingo book."

"That's true, if I'm wanted I would pop up there."

"But I don't think you are."

"Why not?"

"Well, when you left yesterday our village special team came to look what was all that chakra being released. I got to say you have a tremendous amount of chakra."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Well he didn't say anything about you."

"Does he know how I looked like?"

"No, he only met your sisters."

"You should still check."

"I guess your right, what happened to your other clothes by the way, how you guys get them? I didn't see you guys carrying a pack."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Oh well, lets drink some more I'm really bored."

"Good idea."

Night soon came, Usagi emerged from the room. She looked around and as she was about to step out an arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling her back in,

"Where do you think your going?"

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry and frankly saliva doesn't fill me up."

Kankuro kissed her hard, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One more please?"

"OH alright I'll give you a quickie, but this is the last one." said Usagi

Kankuro happy to hear that threw her on the bed hard as he started to undo her clothes again (she was wearing her regular clothes too) they had been going at it since she departed with her sisters for a 'rest'. She had incredible sex with Hidan but Kankuro was the first to give her 50 orgasm in less than a day. So when he asked for a quickie she didn't refuse.

Midori was probably the only one to get some rest since her head had been hurting, she did feel a little better but she could tell that her head ache was still lingering. She headed towards the kitchen when she heard Usagi moaning loud and telling Kankuro to go faster,

"I guess she's been busy, I wonder if she misses Hidan at all?"

Midori didn't linger she continued on to the kitchen, she stopped when she saw Temari and Hoshi with 10 bottles of sake on the table. All of them looked empty, Hoshi and Temari looked at her with half closed eyes.

"Hey Midori, get some good rest?" slurred Hoshi.

"Yeah, and it seems likebI was the only to get one. Where did you get the bottles?"

"The stores duh" slurred Temari.

Midori automatically knew that Hoshi was the strongest drinker, Temari could hang but at least her sister kept a straight head. With Temari you could tell that a few more and she was going to lose it.

"Ok I know we have drank before but so soon? As in a few hours later?"

"What? I was bored, we both were actually. We couldn't just sit here not doing anything."

"Yeah, lighten up Midori here have a drink." offered Temari.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." said Temari pouring herself and Hoshi another drink.

"You know what?" said Hoshi.

"What?" asked Temari

"We only have one bottle left right?"

"Yeah."

"Here get an empty bottle… and instead of pouring ourselves one shot after another… lets just spilt it into two and drink from there."

"You're so smart."

Hoshi spilt the sake into the two bottles and they started to drink from the bottle instead.

"If I didn't know better… you probably spend time with Tsunade." said Midori.

"Who?" asked Temari

"She's the new Hokage in my former village… she's one of the Legendary Sanin. And no I did not spend time with her."

Usagi and Kankuro suddenly came to the kitchen.

"Temari what the hell?" cried Kankuro.

"What?"

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since I felt like it… what is it to you?"

Midori knew it was only a matter of time now, if Kankuro kept going at it Temari was going to be one pissed off drunk chick.

"I wouldn't pick a fight with her if I were you." suggested Usagi.

Kankuro immediately stopped.

"I'm going to let this one slide since your drinking with Hoshi but I don't want to see another bottle of sake in this house again."

"Hey I'm the oldest I will do what I want with or without your consent."

"Hey ignore him lets just keep drinking, we mustn't ignore our sake." slurred Hoshi.

"…. good point."

_Nice save Hoshi, _said Midori

"If it wasn't for Hoshi you would be one bruised prune." said Usagi to Kankuro who did not looked happy.

Gaara suddenly walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your sister and Hoshi are drinking sake." said Kankuro.

Gaara walked over to Hoshi and Temari.

"How much have you drank?"

"Hmm we both split each bottle between us so if we have 10 bottles that means we each consumed about five bottles ourselves… yeah."

"I think you have had enough."

Hoshi being the straight thinker hated when people told her she had enough, she stopped when she damn well pleased or when she thought that she needed to stop.

"Excuse me?" slurred Hoshi angrily.

"Oh no." warned both Usagi and Midori.

"What?" asked Kankuro

"Quick apologize Gaara." suggested Midori.

"If you want to survive the night." said Usagi.

Hoshi looked like she was going to kill someone, Temari kept drinking.

"Don't pay any attention to him Hoshi, he's too young to comprehend grown up stuff." said Temari.

"Hn…" said Hoshi giving the sake her full attention.

Gaara didn't want to see Hoshi drink, his sister neither. So he waited, they all did. Midori was too into Temari, she wanted to see if she could think straight like her sister and not lose it. So far she was ok, but still it was just a matter of time. Hoshi on the other hand was always a straight thinker even when she had consumed 5 bottles of sake. About 15 min and 10 empty bottles of sake later the girls were still pretty much the same.

"Aw man." said Temari as she stood up, Hoshi doing the same.

"Are you going to puke?" asked Midori.

Hoshi and Temari were leaving the kitchen.

"No." answered Hoshi.

"We are going to go get some more." said Temari.

"Out of the question." said Gaara.

"I agree." said Kankuro.

"Well I don't, I feel sad I got left out." said Usagi.

"Come on you guys, you've had 5 bottles of sake… to yourselves! I think you guys need to rest" said Midori.

Hoshi and Temari looked at each other before turning their backs to them, Usagi had gotten the memo but the others hadn't. In a split of a second all three of them were running towards the front door.

"Shit they took a run for it!" said Kankuro.

*sigh _damn it_

"Paralyzing needles." said Midori.

She got Kankuro and Gaara with her needles, they both fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" asked Kankuro.

"Hmm how can I put it to you guys… girls night out?" she said with a smile.

She walked over them as she too was leaving.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Kankuro.

"To join them what else, it should ware off in a couple of hours… that is if I let it happen."

With that Midori left leaving them laying flat on the floor.

"Well this sucks."

Gaara didn't say anything as he tried to control his sand which he could, all he had to do was take off the needles off his back and his brothers.

"Your almost close."

"I'm paralyzed so I can't move… and these needles don't make me feel a thing. You're my eyes, tell me if my sand has a grasp on the needle on my neck."

"Ok… steady ok now grasp it… yeah pull it now!"

Once Gaara pulled the one off his neck he started to get some feeling on most of his body and was able to move his head. Once he could move he took off the others ones, after he was done he sort of stretched.

"Alright bro take mine off please."

Gaara walked over to him and took them off, Kankuro soon got up and did the same.

"Now lets go after them."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like that our sister is out there drinking."

"It's not like she's alone Gaara… you're just worried something might happen to Hoshi."

Gaara grew silent.

"Dude did you see her, I bet she's the only one that could drink more than 5 bottles by herself and still keep a straight head!"

"Doesn't change the fact that something might happen."

"So… there's four of them. How much damage can they make?"

Meanwhile Hoshi, Midori, Usagi and Temari were at the local bar. Lucky for them if was girls night J. Hoshi and Temari were still drinking, Usagi was too busy looking at the guys giving her a lap dance. Midori was by Usagi. She didn't like those sort of things really but with a few shots and she was beginning to loosen up. The other women were happy that more younger girls were present, they always did make the night more interesting. Suddenly Usagi bought Hoshi a lap dance, as Usagi pointed to the victim (Hoshi) Gaara and Kankuro had walked in. The guy had already made its way to Hoshi and started to dance and undress in front of her when Gaara spotted them, once he saw what was happening he got mad and started to walk over towards them when an older lady stopped them,

"Hey are you guys the extras?"

Kankuro and Gaara just looked at her, the lady took it as a yes and pulled them backstage. She made them undress and put on some masks, apparently there were going to be back up dancers for the main show. They were given both some shiny purple thongs, a black bow tie and a purple mardi gras type of mask (the feathery ones) they were also sprayed by some type of body spray with glitter on it. Gaara and Kankuro tried to tell the lady that they weren't dancers which she just ignored and rushed them even more for show time was approaching.

"Now you guys are new here, once the main guy picks a girl you could do the same. After the main guy retreats you do the same, and please try not to get them so riled up. These girls have been waiting for this night in a while."

And with that she left leaving Gaara and Kankuro shitting bricks.

"Gaara what the hell are we going to do! I can't dance for shit!"

"What makes you think I can?"

"Oh don't be silly just move your body to the beat." said one of the other dancers as he passed by.

"So now that the girls are here and we can pick whom ever we want… who you going to pick?"

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly they were all lined up on some type of platform that had a big curtain in front of them.

"Ok ladies, this is the time we've all been waiting for!" a woman was heard over a microphone

"What's going on?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know."

"You guys are so cute looking all nervous." said the same guy that passed by them earlier.

Kankuro gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know about you but you look cute in purple." said the guy again winking at him.

Kankuro smile completely wore off.

"Gaara lets go-"

"Give it up for RAUL and his TROPICAL MEN!" said the woman.

Suddenly the curtain opened, girl screams could be heard as the curtain lifted up. Gaara and Kankuro were blinded by the light, the music started and all the men started to dance,

"I don't know about you Gaara but I rather be in a A rank mission,"

"Shut up, the longer you just stand there not moving the more noticeable you are." said Gaara starting to move his body trying very hard to mimic the rest of the dancers.

*Back at the tables…

"Dude I don't know about you but those two in the corner look scrawny!" said Usagi to Midori.

"It looks like they can't dance."

"Eh who cares but the tall one next to him looks hot in purple."

Hoshi and Temari actually turned their attention away from the bottles as the cheering of women grew louder.

"… Oh. My. God! HA HA HA" Temari started laughing.

Hoshi looked at her with confusion, at this point the main guy had walked down the platform and picked one of the ladies in one of the tables close to the platform. Soon enough all the guys started to descend from the platform choosing some lucky gal.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Midori.

"HA oh man… those… two.. HA ha in the corner… oh man I'm I going to burn them with that in the future."

"Which two… oh god." Midori figured it out.

Suddenly one of the dancers pulled Hoshi's chair to face him, he started to sway his hip at her as he got closer to her.

"Damn it Usagi!" when she turned to look at her she saw another dancer with Usagi doing the same thing.

_Oh great…_

The man sort of straddled her as he made her grab his butt, Hoshi decided to have some fun with him so did as he instructed. He moved her hands to his chest, he wasn't that built like the rest of them but he was still pretty hot. The man made her stand as he noticed other dancers do so, he grabbed her waist and made their middles rub against one another. By this time Temari had regained her breath and was laughing even more as she saw Kankuro and Gaara trying to give a lap dance to Usagi and Hoshi, Temari figured that Hoshi and Usagi didn't know who they were for their faces looked sort of amused but shocked at the same time. The main guy soon went back to the platform and so did the rest, Kankuro and Gaara noticed this. They didn't want to go back but didn't want to draw any attention so they turned back.

"Oh man he was hot!" said Usagi.

"You have no idea who it was do you?" asked Midori sort of amused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Kankuro and Gaara."

"That's impossible didn't you say that you paralyzed them?"

"Yeah but I saw them come in but then were lead backstage by the owner, she mistook them for some extra backup dancers."

"So who did Gaara get?"

"Who do you think?"

Usagi turned towards Hoshi and noticed Temari laughing and Hoshi drinking a whole bottle of sake.

"I guess Temari knew too huh."

"She's their sister… she recognized them immediately."

"Oh man… can this night get any better?"

The curtain closed and as they returned to get changed they noticed their clothes were missing, they saw the lady and asked her about their clothes.

"You mean to say those were yours?"

"Yes!" said Kankuro

"Sorry sweetie but I just saw those being thrown out, that means you guys are going to have to go home like that because I have no extra clothes for you." she left them there with shock stricken on their face.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gaara

*Sigh "Lets just go out there and talk to the girls."

They both headed towards the girls who once they noticed them looked up at them and started to laugh, especially Temari.

"Oh shut up! If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" said Kankuro.

"Wow wow wow listen we did not make you come here, and for you to lose your clothes is also your fault. You should have hidden them." said Usagi.

Gaara and Kankuro sat with Temari and Hoshi as Usagi and Midori pulled chairs to join them, Hoshi was now on her second bottle by herself. Gaara saw her and he grabbed the bottle pulling it away from her gently, she resisted but he didn't give in. She looked like a baby with the bottle stuck to her face, he had an idea. He quickly took it away and before Hoshi could complain he kissed her, she wanted something in her mouth and now she did. Hoshi started to kiss him back.

"Wow you guys get a room!" said Temari.

"That could be arranged." said the lady who had made Kankuro and Gaara change.

She gave Gaara the keys and told him where to find the room, Gaara made haste as he picked Hoshi up bridal style and left.

"Can I have a room too?" asked Kankuro.

The lady also gave him some keys, Usagi was about to protest when he threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the direction in which Gaara had left.

Gaara had gotten to the room and was struggling to open the door as Hoshi kept sucking on his neck harder and harder. He suddenly heard footsteps, he turned to look when he saw Kankuro kick open the room door with Usagi over his shoulder laughing. Gaara stood there awe struck, he too kicked the door and pulled Hoshi with him inside. He closed the door and roughly pushed Hoshi on the bed, he quickly got on top of her kissing her hard. Hoshi raked his back with her hands hard as he kissed her, Gaara ripped the bow tie off as he kissed her. He only had a thong on, he quickly took off Hoshi's shirt revealing her breasts,

"Gaara my breasts hurt… make them feel better." said Hoshi as she helped him remove her tights.

She did have a thong on as well, once he heard what she said he grabbed them both with his hands gently messaging them. Hoshi felt good as he did so, they were both in their underwear but she knew that the time would come when he would remove them. Hoshi was beginning to feel better as she felt him suckling her nipple, she arched her back making him suck on it harder. He was caressing her thigh gently when he placed his hand on her warm wet core. He pressed his middle finger slightly against her making her moan and rock her hips against his hand.

"Troublesome…" was the last thing he said as he tore off her panties

After they were off he continued what he was doing, he rubbed his finger inside of her adding another finger to her. He moved his fingers in and out, he wanted to see her cum so he went faster adding his third finger in her. Hoshi arched her back as she climaxed moaning out his name.

"Don't make me wait please… take me now."

Gaara ripped out his thong as he placed himself in between her, he placed his arms on either side of her face kissing her. He then pushed himself in her making her groan, he groan as he felt her warm embrace on his throbbing cock, he started his steady beat thrusting in and out of her.

"Faster."

Gaara soon picked up speed, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he picked up more speed.

"Harder please."

He felt her spreading her legs more giving him more access, he then heard her moan and groan as he kept hitting her spot. Gaara didn't know how it happened but he found himself on the bottom now with her on top looking more beautiful than ever, she looked at him with the cutest, sexiest smile he had ever seen. She started to move her hips making him give a low hssss, she started to go faster and faster. Gaara grabbed one of her breast and began to massage it, she went faster still until she climaxed, Gaara immediately flipped her over and began thrusting harder and harder making her cum once more. Finally as her walls tightened around him he came too, she felt him too… filling her womb up with his seed. He slowly exited her and fell to her side, he pulled her closer to him kissing her. As he did so he barely noticed the strong scent of alcohol.

"I'm sorry."

Hoshi looked up at him with glazed eyes, "What for?"

"I took advantage of you."

"No you didn't."

"Your drunk."

"Please… I could drink about 15 bottles by myself and I can still walk on water… don't be, I enjoyed it. I know you did to."

"I did.. I love you."

"I love you too Gaara." she said as she kissed him.

He held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

*With Kankuro and Usagi…

They were still going at it.

*With Temari and Midori…

It was closing time, seeing that their brothers went to get some action they didn't know whether to leave or… leave. Just when they were about to, the lady that gave the boys the keys to a room offered Midori and Temari a room. They gladly took the keys and went off to get some good night rest… hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

Hoshi felt the sun on her face, she began to stir when she felt strong arms around her waist. She slightly turned her head and noticed the red hair,

_Oh man… what happened?_

She got up and held her head, she noticed it starting to throb.

_Well this sucks… my first hangover._

Gaara slowly opened his eyes as he felt Hoshi move away from him.

"Morning." said Hoshi.

"Mmm morning, what time is it?"

"Not sure… I just woke up too, where are we?"

"The lady who I assume is the owner of this bar offered us rooms."

"We are still here?"

"Yeah."

"And the others?"

"Well Usagi and Kankuro are in the room next to us, I'm not sure about Midori and Temari."

"Oh… so looking at the expression on your face… you enjoyed last nights little work out?" Hoshi smirked.

Gaara sat up and inched closer to her, he pulled her closer to him giving her a very passionate kiss.

"You have no idea."

They suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Its me the lady who provided you with the rooms."

Hoshi got up and answered noticing that she no longer had the hangover.

_Weird…_

She opened the door.

"Don't mean to intrude but if you guys are hungry there is breakfast being served right now."

"No problem, thank you we'll be right out."

The lady left, Hoshi closed the door turning towards Gaara who was standing right in front of her. He began to kiss her again removing the sheet that she had covered herself with to answer the door.

"Eager are we?"

Gaara pressed his body against hers that was against the door, Hoshi had already spread her legs. He plunged himself into her making her groan, he held her arms up above her head as he grounded into her harder and harder. This was a first for Hoshi, she had never had sex before standing up but he did it so well. She was starting to question whether he had been a virgin before. Hoshi came fast making him go faster and faster, she started to bounce now. She didn't know if it was him or the demon inside him making him do this but it felt so good, she wanted to keep going at it till night fall but he soon came ending their little fun well for a couple of seconds that is.

"My my look who suddenly turned out to be so skilled at sex."

Hoshi was still pressed against the door, Gaara was miraculously holding himself and her up. He had buried his face in her breasts.

"I'm sorry, you are just too irresistible I couldn't control myself."

"Careful now… you don't want to get addicted to me."

Gaara gave her another kiss. She looked for her clothes which were everywhere.

"Um are these yours?"

Hoshi held up a pair of ripped purple thongs.

"Ha ha yeah, hey now that I think of it I lost my clothes yesterday. So did Kankuro-"

Another knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?"

"Its me again, um I found your clothes."

Gaara opened the door not realizing that he was naked, he saw that she did have his clothes. The lady looked a bit surprised but just laughed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." said the lady as she walked away.

Hoshi was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You were so happy about finding your clothes you answered the door naked… she saw you."

Hoshi fell to the floor and continued laughing, Gaara grew red. He started to get dressed and so did Hoshi, after they were done they tidied up the room a bit and left to go get some breakfast. When they got there they noticed that Temari and Midori were already there drinking some coffee.

"Morning." said Midori.

"Morning." answered both Gaara and Hoshi.

"Where's Kankuro?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know… my guess… he's still with Usagi." answered Temari.

Hoshi and Gaara had smirks on their faces, they sat down and started to eat. About five minutes later Usagi came in skipping happily.

"Good morning." she said as she grabbed an apple.

"Morning." said Temari, Hoshi and Gaara.

"I take it you had a… good sleep?" asked Midori.

"Yeah.. I did, didn't you?"

"Well unfortunately for me I was stuck in the bedroom next to yours."

"SO?"

"I could hear everything you were doing in there!"

"HA HA HA… your just mad because you haven't gotten any."

"Who hasn't gotten any?" asked Kankuro as he came in.

"Midori."

"That could be arranged." he said as he winked at Midori.

Midori and Usagi both exchanged glances and laughed, they all conversed about last nights fun when the lady appeared.

"Ok I don't want to be mean but I must ask you to leave now. My dancers and other employees need their sleep and I can't be taking care of you."

"No problem, if you want we could help out with the dishes." said Midori.

"No no its ok, just once your done leave through the back door."

"Ok." said Gaara.

After they were all finished they left but decided to leave her some money for being so hospitable with them. They all returned to Gaara's home, once inside they helped out clearing the kitchen from all the bottles Temari and Hoshi had drank the night before.

"Well I say we have done enough chores for one day… I'm going to take a nice bath." said Hoshi stretching.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea… we should all go clean up and see what we'll eat for dinner." said Temari.

"Agreed." said everyone.

Midori and Temari headed to their room, Usagi went with Kankuro to his room and Hoshi went with Gaara. Hoshi went in as Gaara locked his bedroom door, she was heading to the bathroom when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"What do you say we save some water by taking a shower together?" he said gently kissing her neck.

"Hmmm doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." she turned to him kissing him on the lips.

_I never imagined my relationship with Gaara would go to this extent, he has grown so much._

Gaara had started to remove his clothing, she did the same. He started to adjust the water, once the water felt just right he returned to her. She was waiting for him patiently with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ready?"

She nodded, he reached for her kissing her, wrapping his arms around her slender figure. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as he guided them to the shower. They stepped in allowing the water to flow down their bodies as they still embraced themselves and kissed. He got them under the flowing water so they would be equally getting wet, his kisses traveled down her jaw line to her neck. He sucked her hard living descent size hickies on her neck, he again turned his attention to her lips. He loved the way how the water added an extra flavor to her sweet skin, he sucked on her lower lip. He bit it making her gasp, he quickly darted his tongue in her mouth . Their tongues met, they wrestled with each other fighting for dominance. Gaara's hand that laid on her hip went down and grabbed her wet ass squeezing it making her arch her back, her chest met with his. Her chest rubbed up against his, his free hand went up her stomach towards her chest. He grabbed her right breast, she moaned in his mouth making him smirk. He massaged her breast tenderly yet rough, she loved the way he played with her chest. Her arms that were wrapped around his neck kept pulling him closer to her, her right hand was entangled in his hair gently playing with his hair. Her other hand would rake his back every once in a while when ever he found her weak spot.

… pant… pant… "Enough games my sweet." said Gaara out of breath.

She just grinned at him as he pinned her to the tile wall of the shower, she shivered from the coldness of the wall making her nipples hard. His smirk got wider, he picked her up placing himself in her perfect v. she saw how his muscles flexed as he picked her up making her lick her lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He entered her making her gasp, her grip on him tightened.

"You like it don't you? Me being inside of you… I craved and dreamt of this."

Ha ha "What? Of getting a girl into the shower with you and have sex with her?"

He had placed his head between her breast, when he heard this he shucked his head.

"Not just anyone… only with you."

She was about to say something but wasn't given the chance as he thrust into her.

"… Oh.. Gaara!"

No rest… no interruptions… he finally had her again in his life. He wasn't about to give her up or let her walk out of his life again, the first time she left it pained him. He couldn't sleep well he never could but it was hell to him, she was always on his mind. But now he had her and he was happy that she was his first.

He had started to thrust into her more, her breast were starting to bounce as he speed up. Her mind was blank as he kept hitting her spot, his thrust were hard and fast. She loved the way how he rammed into her.

"Ga…aara!"

He started to grunt as his pace went faster, he was sort of puzzled as to where all his energy was coming from but he didn't mind. He wanted to be just with her and give her full pleasure, he wrapped both her legs around his waist making her spread wider. She gasped as he fully entered her, he grabbed both her hands that were on his shoulders and pinned them above her head. His thrust were coming in hard and fast, he was kissing her as he did this. She would suck and bite his lower lip making him moan. A few more thrust would do it, he felt her almost cumming. Her walls tightening,

"Gaara!" she screamed

She had released, his thrust came a lot faster and harder as her walls tightened around him. Suddenly Gaara removed her legs from his waist and released the grip he had oh her hands, he then changed positions. Hoshi was confused, she was giving him her back he started to bend her over and he entered her again.

"OH GOD!"

His hands gripped her waist roughly as he started to ram into her. This new position brought whole new sensations, as she bend lower her legs spread wider and she could feel him fully now and to make this new experience even more special, he suddenly grabbed the back of her knees and lifted her up. Her legs were spread even more as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Ga… ara! I… can't"

She felt herself coming again, she was too busy liking this new position that she didn't hear the water being turned off or felt Gaara started to retreat from the bathroom into the bedroom until she felt the cold breeze. She opened her eyes and felt the bed as she was thrown onto it, she was still wet but that didn't matter. She felt Gaara ramming into her as she was now on all fours, he kept hitting her spot. She was about to come when he changed the position again,

_This kid… his too much._

This time he had thrown her right leg over his shoulder and her left leg was in between his legs… he started to scissor her. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Fuck… Hoshi your so tight!"

Gaara was bound to get tired but he didn't show any signs of it, just when Hoshi was about to come again. She let her walls tighten around him and she added more pressure by clenching her inner muscles, this drove Gaara off. So she quickly used this opportunity to turn the tables, she flipped him on his back and straddled him. She began her rhythm slow, she saw how Gaara was trying to thrust into her but she held him in his place,

"Oh no Gaara… its my turn now." she said with a sneaky grin on her face.

She started to go a bit faster moving her hips up and down, Gaara had a firm grip on her hips but would occasionally play with her chest. She went faster and harder, Gaara too thrusted into her making the ride more exciting. He then sat up making her fall backwards, he gripped her waist again and thrusted into her hard and fast. She arched her back as she came and surprisingly brought him along with her. He collapsed on top of her.

"Finally, I thought you would never come." she said.

"You made it a little hard not to. Especially with you clenching your muscles like that."

"You like?"

"Very… I love you."

"… *smile* I love you too… my little ginger."

They fell asleep for a while, Usagi and Midori had woken up a little earlier than everybody else. They decided to go get some fresh air.

"So Hoshi and Gaara huh?" said Usagi.

"Yeah who would have thought." said Midori.

"Hey isn't Hoshi's birthday coming soon?"

"Why yes it is, in like a week right?"

"Yeah."

"We should do something for the old fart ha ha."

"Ha ha yeah."

Hoshi was still asleep when Gaara woke up and decided to take a shower. He headed to the shower leaving a sleeping Hoshi by herself.

_The light gently hit her face as the gentle breeze moved the branches from the tree that she laid under. As she opened her eyes all was a blur._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in our world my dear."_

_She quickly sat up and looked around seeing no one._

"_Who-"_

"_It is I -"_

"_I…?"_

_She wasn't able to hear the name, she looked around but still no one was in sight._

"_I'm your past life."_

"_My past life?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_The time has come Hoshi."_

"_The time for what?"_

_The voice quickly disappeared._

Hoshi sat up, she noticed that her breathing was hard. She was sweating and her heart was beating twice has hard

"What?"

She looked around and didn't see Gaara anywhere but as soon as she heard the water running coming from the bathroom she knew where he was. She got up and put her regular clothes on and headed outside. She needed to clear her head.

"So you think she would like that?" said Midori in a whispered tone.

"Yeah… shhhh shhh she's coming." said Usagi.

Hoshi appeared in the backyard of Gaara's house where Midori and Usagi was.

"Hey you!" said Usagi.

"Hey Hoshi." said Midori.

"Hey." answered Hoshi.

"What's the matter? Gaara was too much for you?" asked Usagi teasingly.

"USAGI!" complained Midori.

Hoshi just stared at her two sisters and started to laugh, Usagi and Midori looked at each other and they too started to laugh.

"Ok ok what's so funny?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know." said Midori.

"Lets just forget about it, so what are you two discussing this early in the morning?" asked Hoshi.

"Nothing much just…"

Usagi was going to say reminisce but that brought up Hidan, how she missed him so much.

"Usagi?"

"Your thinking about Hidan aren't you?"

Usagi looked up at Hoshi and nodded her head.

"It's been three days since the incident."

"I know you miss him Usagi, your not the only one."

"Its just… I finally found someone I connected with and he… was taken from me."

"Usagi…"

Right then Hoshi got a sudden chill, she recollected everything that had happened in the past months.

"Hoshi?" both Usagi and Midori looked worriedly at her.

Hoshi now knew what was going on.

"Those bastards… they tricked us. Why didn't I see this… oh they are so going to pay."

"Hoshi?" asked Midori.

"What is it woman? Speak!" urged Usagi.

"Don't you see it?"

"See what?" asked Usagi.

"Hidan is immortal, Itachi was way to strong along with the rest of the Akatsuki, those assholes faked it! They faked everything!"

"What?" asked Midori shocked.

"They faked their own deaths!" cried Hoshi.

"STOP IT!" cried Usagi.

Hoshi and Midori looked at her.

"It doesn't make any sense! I know you miss Itachi too and the whole thing with your family has probably affected your judgment but it hasn't to me. They are dead Hoshi and they will never come back, I've seen into the future I don't see them anywhere. I've even tried to pick up on their essence… just please let it go." said Usagi almost in tears.

Kankuro and Temari were coming outside so Hoshi quickly changed the subject.

"Until we finish what we came here to do we shall leave-"

"Leave? Why?" asked Temari.

"That's just the way it works for us Temari. We learn as much as we can and once we are done we head to the next village." explained Midori.

"Well what if we don't want you to leave?" said Kankuro looking at Usagi.

"There's no way we can stay." said Usagi.

"Its our way of living, our staying here might throw off the balance. Maybe once we are done we can come back, if it is permitted."

"Permitted?" asked Temari.

"We go by our instincts, we go where ever it drives us to." explained Midori.

"So if these instincts told you to go to the enemies base would you?" asked Kankuro a little mad.

"Yes." answered Usagi flatly.

They all stopped talking once Gaara appeared.

"What's going on?"

Temari and Kankuro were about to answer when Usagi blurted out.

"HOSHI'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING!"

Hoshi turned to Usagi with wide eyes along with everyone else. Gaara looked at Hoshi and a smile grew on his face.

"Is this true?"

"…Yes." responded Hoshi.

"Temari, Kankuro we have things to attend to. Ladies please feel free to do as you wish. I understand that you need to check out our way of living. I shall provide you with what you need after we are done." said Gaara.

"Understood." said Usagi.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro left.

"Oh he's going to be a good Kazekage." said Usagi.

"What?" both Midori and Hoshi said.

"Yeah, I've seen his future… well what it lets me see though."

*One week later…

Hoshi, Usagi and Midori had been taking lesson in the poison control field. The sun was setting, they were heading back to Gaara's house.

"Well Hoshi you're 20 now, how's it feel like?" asked Usagi who was a year younger than Midori and Hoshi.

"I feel no different from yesterday Usagi, its just a day that celebrates your birth. I think you should ask me that question like 5 to 10 years from now, then I shall have an answer for you." answered Hoshi.

"Well said Hoshi, hey since we are done for the day. What you say we hit the club to have a short celebration?" asked Midori.

"Yeah! That sounds like a grand idea!" cried Usagi.

"Hmmm let us just get to Gaara's and clean up ok, every time I go out and go back to Gaara's house I feel like I didn't even take a shower. Its so hot!" complained Hoshi.

"Yeah I hear you." said Midori.

"By the way, has Gaara… given you your birthday gift yet?" asked Usagi with a grin on her face.

"Usagi!" cried Midori.

"Its ok Midori, come to think of it I didn't see him at all this whole day. When I woke up he was gone, he probably had some business to attend to." said Hoshi.

"You know what I don't recall seeing Temari or Kankuro the whole day either." said Midori.

By this time they had reached Gaara's home, Hoshi was slowly opening the door when she got a chill up her spine.

"What is it Hoshi?" asked Usagi.

"Nothing, I just got a sudden chill." said Hoshi.

They entered the house which was dark and seemed like no one was home. The three entered the house and started to take off their shoes, Hoshi was the first to finish.

"I'm going to go get freshened up, I wont take long." said Hoshi.

"Don't worry we are too." said Midori.

Hoshi had made her way to the kitchen when all of a sudden the lights when on and a very loud 'Surprise!' was yelled out. Hoshi was caught of guard so she sort of yelped making Usagi and Midori run to her aid.

"Hoshi are you… what is going on?" asked Midori as she looked at the three who had caused her sister to yelp.

"It's a surprise birthday party for Hoshi." answered Gaara.

"Yeah, we've been planning it for a week. Hope you like it Hoshi." said Temari.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Hoshi." said Kankuro.

"Wow thanks you guys, I never thought someone would be this nice to do something like this for me." said Hoshi.

"Yeah we were going to take her clubbing." said Midori.

"Well we should go clubbing, after we open the presents and cut the cake." said Gaara.

He was going to turn to Hoshi when he found her just standing there emotionless.

"Hoshi what's wrong?" asked Midori.

"I… can't…. move."

Was all she was able to say when a beam of light came down from the sky and illuminated her, the sky had clouded up and wind started to pick up. Villagers ran into their house thinking it was a sandstorm. Hoshi was still being illuminated by the light, her hair slowly flapped around her. Her eyes were glowing a pale yellow color.

"HOSHI!" cried Gaara trying to get to her but as he was about to reach out to her the light became brighter temporary blinding them. When they came too they saw that Hoshi was gone,

"Hoshi!" cried both Midori and Usagi.

Gaara looked around along with Temari and Kankuro.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know but it took Hoshi." said Gaara worried.

"Guys." said Temari as she looked outside the window.

All five of them went to the window and saw the dark clouds over the village and the wind that was picking up.

"Who ever is doing this took Hoshi, we have to get her back." said Gaara.

"How?" asked Midori.

"Can't you sense her Midori?" asked Usagi.

"No I can't pick up her essence anywhere." said Midori a little scared.

Usagi closed her eyes trying to pick up her mind but nothing, no sign of her anywhere.

"Its as if she has disappeared from the face of the earth." said Usagi in a whisper.

"I can't feel her connection to us like I usually do, Usagi I'm scared." cried Midori.

"I don't understand she wasn't mad or anything, what could have caused this?" asked Usagi.

Temari had left outside to check the weather,

"GUYS!"

Usagi, Midori, Kankuro and Gaara all went to the backyard. They found Temari standing in the middle of the backyard but the weird thing about it was that there was grass instead of dirt. There was three trees as well.

"What the hell?" asked Kankuro

The three trees were huge, Midori approached them and touched them. She felt a sort of life form that was different from the regular trees, it was as big and tall as a redwood. The trees were placed all close together making a triangle.

"Guys these aren't regular tress."

"No shit Midori." said Usagi.

When Midori started to circle the tree inspecting it.

"USAGI!"

The others joined her and were all shocked by the what was displayed right in front of them. Inside the bark laid Hoshi.

"HOSHI!" cried Gaara as he went to her aid.

He banged on the crystal type barrier that prevented him from getting to her. The bark looked like it was carved out and gave enough space for two people but only Hoshi laid inside, they could see her though. The crystal wall would allow them to see her perfectly, but the thing that bugged them was that she wasn't just asleep. The container had liquid, questioning them whether she was alive or dead.

"Guys is she?"

"No Temari, she just seems to be asleep." answered Usagi.

And in deed she was, she couldn't hear what was going on outside or see. She was in a deep slumber, she was sort of frozen. She didn't need oxygen or anything of that matter, she was just asleep.

*Elsewhere

"Hoshi."

"Where am I?"

"Come to us my dear Hoshi."

"What?"

She laid on the grass surrounded by redwood trees, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around but couldn't recognize where she was. She slowly stood up and headed to the path the trees had made out for her leading her to a meadow, there she noticed a cherry blossom tree and three boulders.

"Where am I?"

"You're in our world Hoshi."

"Your world?"

"Yes, the world of the great nomads, where everything is perfectly balanced and at peace."

"Some world you live in." Hoshi said looking around.

There was a sudden wind making the pedals of the flowers fall, then the pedals started to form three mini tornados and suddenly they appeared. The three most beautiful beings she had ever seen, they all wore white kimonos with different distinct designs in them. They too wore gold crowns that had beads and jewels hang from them adorning their long hair. The first had red flowers and a gold dragon on her kimono, her hair long and black. Her skin white and her eyes… her eyes were a beautiful ruby color. The second that was in the middle had blue flowers with a silver koi fish, her hair black as well but hers was up to her neck. White skin and blue eyes. The third had green flowers on her and a green frog, her hair reached mid back and was black. White skin and green eyes.

"We are so glad to finally meet you Hoshi." said the one with the dragon.

"We have been looking forward to your arrival for quite some time." said the one with the frog.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the one with the koi fish.

"Um…. Goddesses?"

"Not quite but close enough."

"We are your past lives."

"Well one of us is."

"Wow wow you mean to tell me that one of you represents my past life? Which one of you is it?"

"Can't you tell?"

Hoshi knew who it was, right since the beginning she knew who she was.

"My name is Hoshiko." said the one with the red.

"I am Tsukiko." said the one with the blue.

"And I'm Moriko." said the one with green.

"And we represent you, Usagi's and Midori's past lives." said Hoshiko.

"So how come they aren't here?"

"Because you were the one to descend upon the earth first Hoshi." said Moriko.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, Hoshiko represents me. Tsukiko represents Usagi and Moriko represents Midori right?"

"That is correct." answered Tsukiko.

"So when are they coming?"

"When their times comes." answered Hoshiko.


	11. Part II: Chapter 11: The Return

Authors note: i have been suffering from severe writers block, its been two years since i started this story and i wanna finish it, chapters may be shorter than the past chapters. i wanna finish this story, i've had it on hiatus for far too long. i hope u enjoy it =)

* * *

Its been about two and a half years… Gaara has become Kazekage and I couldn't be prouder of his success. But now I grow uneasy. I cant explain what it is I just have this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that things are about to change… and it will not be for the good of the ninja world. I think it is time to reunite and pay a visit to some familiar faces… yes I think I shall go and see how far they've progressed.

She raised from her meditating position, her long dark red hair almost reached her knees. Her blond bangs had re-grown the only thing that was missing was the yellow rose that once occupied her right ear. For a while when she would run her fingers through her hair she would stop where the rose once was, she would sigh and dismiss the memories that would run through her head.

"Two years…"

She made her way down the mountain path, after her spiritual journey she had gone her way to train her mind, body and soul in the harsh climate of the mountains. She stopped to look at the sudden darkened clouds that were approaching,

"… it wasn't just my gut feeling… even nature shows concern."

She danced on the lake, her wet hair wiping around as she spun herself quickly, wielding a large sword she had to be quick. Her blue silvery hair shone brilliantly, she stopped as she looked at the clouds.

"Already?"

On a meadow a green haired young woman sat meditating, the tall grass reached her shoulder. The wind suddenly picked up, she opened her ruby eyes.

Sigh… "I guess this marks the beginning of a new journey…"

Walking on the path that connects Konoha and Suna, with a piece of grass on her mouth Hoshi saw that not much had changed since her absence. Thunder was heard right above her, she looked up and just as she looked up a lightning bolt came down and struck her.

As the bright light flashed and disappeared… she too was gone.

"Well that was something new."

Hoshi had closed her eyes when the light blinded her as she regained her vision she noticed two blurred figures.

"Well this is an interesting entrance Hoshi."

"Your telling me Usagi."

Hoshi was embraced by Usagi,

"Its been too long onee-san,"

"Yes far too long… Midori your hair is longer too." Hoshi pointed out

"Yeah I decided to let it grow." Midori blushed

Hoshi and Midori also hugged,

"Now does anyone know what is going on?" asked Usagi

"I don't know but why are we in this trench?" asked Hoshi

"Hey look at this."

Midori pointed to a huge rock in the wall that had a seal on it.

"What do u think it is?" asked Usagi

"I think it's a barrier of some kind." said Hoshi

"How do we get in?" asked Usagi

"Leave it to me." smiled Midori

Usagi and Hoshi both looked at each other with amusement, it had been two years since they had seen each other. They were interested how far they've each grown in power. Midori pulled back her sleeves and widen her stance, her arms where at her sides. Her left foot moved forward and her hands shoot out, her hands started to move upwards but they trembled as if she was pulling something heavy when she wasn't. Suddenly the rock in front of them started to rise,

"What the f***!" shouted Hoshi astounded

"Dude you can move rocks?" Usagi asked while her mouth still gaped at the hole that was forming on the wall.

"Yeah… but I can hold it for a bit… go inside I will follow." she said sort of out of breath

Usagi and Hoshi proceeded, Midori followed as they entered it was pitch black and as Midori passed underneath the rock she started to lower it down. The small light that came from outside was diminishing as Midori closed the hole she had made.

"Does anyone have a light?" asked Midori a little tired

Hoshi smirked,

"Let there be light."

From her hands flames emerged, giving them light. Usagi and Midori looked at her in shock.

"It doesn't burn you?" asked Midori

"Nope."

Usagi was quiet… unusually quiet. As Midori and Hoshi looked at the giant room that was lighted by Hoshi's flames they looked towards the direction where Usagi was starring. There in the middle of the room was…

"Gaara?"

Hoshi started to go towards Gaara when she noticed two objects shift in the shadows. She stopped,

"Who are you and what have you to Gaara?" she asked suspiciously

Midori and Usagi where right behind her, Usagi was the first one to see it.

"Hoshi look."

Hoshi and Midori looked at where Usagi was pointing at. There right in front of them was a giant statue with its mouth open and its hands pointing upwards.

"What is that?" asked Midori

Hoshi's attention was back at the figures who hadn't emerged from the shadows, who cared about a stupid giant statue when Gaara was lying right before her motionless and in a dark underground room with two obviously evil suspects. Thinking about them hurting Gaara made her mad, the flames in her hands got bigger. Midori gasped,

"What is it Midori?" asked Usagi

"It cant be…"

"What is she talking about Usagi!" Hoshi asked as the feeling in the bottom of her stomach got more uneasy.

"What is it Midori?" repeated Usagi

Suddenly figures started to appear on top of the fingers, Usagi and Hoshi looked up at them. At first Hoshi and Usagi were worried about the figures that had just appeared but then Usagi saw it too.

"There's nine of them."

"I don't care if there's a hundred of them, they better have a good excuse for having Gaara in such a condition."

Hoshi's flames burst more as her anger rose.

"Still the same old Hoshi… you haven't changed one bit."

Hoshi's eyes widened…

"_There's nine of them"_ Usagi's last words echoed through her mind.

"No…"

Hoshi's light went out and there she saw it… Pein's rippled pattern eyes, as she kept looking at the rest of them she recognized their silhouettes. And as she kept looking at them her eyes finally found the one person she thought was dead for over two years… those red eyes that she constantly dreamt of, there they where starring back at her. All those questions that she wondered through out the years… what had happened then. Her instincts would lead her nowhere her past seeking gift told her nothing. Even Usagi's future seeking wouldn't show them a thing. And Midori couldn't feel their presence… what was going on?

Then there it was… all their past just rushed through Hoshi's mind. It had been a trick… all this time wasted in wondering trying to find something that could explain them what exactly had happened. And all this time it was their doing…

"Hoshi?"

Midori saw as her sister stood there motionless just starring at the figures who they thought they were their friends. Usagi was too starring at them but her face showed more hatred while Hoshi showed none but if you knew Hoshi well enough you could see the shock hidden in her emotionless features. Midori just stared at the figure that stood on the other side of Gaara, she knew it was Deidara. All that hurt was impossible for her to hide, but she remained with her sisters instead of going to him asking him why. Hoshi suddenly began to glow, it was dimmed but soon her feet started to glow more and she burst into flames. She was engulfed in flames,

"Usagi," Hoshi said.

"Right behind you."

Usagi's eyes began to glow, her silver eyes becoming like stars that shine bright in the sea of darkness. But these eyes held no kindness. Midori got ready even though she didn't know how exactly they would react on Hoshi's advances because one thing was sure. Hoshi had seen their past and Usagi their future, whatever they had seen was not good for they do not intend on chatting with them but to get Gaara out of there. Midori already knew Hoshi was going to rescue Gaara before they appeared, but she didn't know that with their appearance their chances in rescuing Gaara where slim.

Usagi was the first to advance, in a flash of light she was right next to Gaara. They didn't even see her move, they were to slow to react. Midori suddenly shot out balls of fire at them, they all avoided her attack. Usagi got a hold of Gaara but as she was retreating small clay spiders where thrown at her but they did not reach her as needles struck them making them fall. Midori had joined the battle.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, now lets get Gaara out of here." said Midori.

Usagi went to Midori's Side,

"Hoshi!" called Usagi.

Hoshi quickly joined them,

"How is he?"

"He's unconscious," said Midori.

"Those bastards," Hoshi spat.

"Get us out of here Midori." said Usagi as she still carried Gaara, she did not like how Gaara was unusually light.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

Hoshi looked at Pein,

"We are not asking you for your permission. Midori do it now!"

There was a loud explosion…

Sasori had gotten his threads around Gaara pulling him away from Usagi as Deidara threw three medium sized spiders at them. Midori had been able to form a wall but the blast was too strong, the impact sent them crashing to the wall. There was dust everywhere making it hard for them to see but there was suddenly a strong gust of wind. It was Hoshi she had cleared up the dust with her element.

"What's going on?" asked Midori.

"It feels like we are not stunning them at all," said Usagi.

"Its not us." said Hoshi.

"Huh?" Midori was confused.

"This is not our battle." said Usagi.

"I don't understand."

"As much as I hate to agree with Usagi she's right," said Hoshi.

"We will explain it later." said Usagi as she stood up.

Midori and Hoshi stood up as well, their white clothes (from chapter 10) were dirty and ripped. Usagi was the first to go in a flash of light, Hoshi starred at them with hatred but her eyes softened as her eyes laid on Gaara and as the flames engulfed her and died out she too disappeared. Midori looked at Deidara, still covered by shadows she took in a deep breath and descended into the earth.

"Now without no further interruptions… we shall begin." 


	12. Chapter 12: The Visit

The valley was muddy and wet, rain was pouring down hard. The gray valley was engulfed in light as a thunder bolt cracked through the sky down to the ground, Usagi stood there motionless. The pouring rain instantly got her soaking wet, her wet hair was in her face as she looked up into the crying sky. She felt warmth on her left side but it quickly vanished along with a sizzle. She knew Hoshi was there but didn't say a word to her. What they had just seen back at the cave… she knew Hoshi was feeling the same way, betrayed. She felt the earth give a little quake, Midori had just arrived. She knew that Midori would need answers,

"What the fuck just happened back there?"

Midori's swearing caught the attention of both Usagi and Hoshi, Usagi looked at her sister. Midori's eyes looked confused and hurt, Hoshi didn't show hurt more like anger. She was always the one that held grudges and this one she was going to hang on to for the rest of her life. As for herself… not only was she pissed but happy. Hidan was alive but…

"What do you think? An illusion? I know where you're going with this… don't be so naïve!" yelled Hoshi with clear anger in her voice.

"Explain to me then… why are they here… Alive!" Midori yelled back but her voice cracked as she struggled not to brake down and cry.

"They tricked us into thinking they were dead… that explosion was real but they had left before it detonated and hid their chakra signals." Hoshi answered.

"But I couldn't even feel their spiritual presence… you couldn't see them in the future Usagi or you Hoshi. How were they able to hide from us?" tears mixed with the rain streamed down Midori's face.

"I don't know how they were able to hide their presence from us but what just happened now… clearly tells us that they don't want us around. They are up to something… and its big." Hoshi looked over to Usagi.

"What is it?" asked Midori.

"They had Gaara… to extract the one tail from him." said Usagi.

"And?" Midori urged Usagi to go on.

"He's not the only one they are going after."

"I don't understand." said Midori.

"Usagi." warned Hoshi.

"They are collecting the tail beasts." finally said Usagi.

"All nine of them?" asked Midori shocked.

"All nine, so far they have a couple. Naruto is one of them, and from what I've seen they've already tried to get him." said Hoshi.

"What happened?" asked Midori.

"Jiraiya was there." said Hoshi.

"Ah the pervy sage" said Midori with a muffled laugh.

Usagi and Hoshi looked at each other and started to laugh too. Their laughter was short lived however,

"Back then life was simple." said Midori a little sad.

"We were young… still are but the world changes with the choices people make." said Usagi.

"Why didn't you help out Gaara?" asked Midori.

"Because it was not our battle." said Usagi.

And indeed it wasn't, Kakashi along with Naruto, Sakura and Temari were on their way to Suna. Tsunade had just assigned Team Guy (Guy, Neji, Rock Lee and Ten Ten) to assist Team Kakashi. That was their battle, Hoshi knew that Naruto would save Gaara. She hadn't seen it like Usagi had but she knew he will. Ever since their spiritual journey their powers had changed. Hoshi, who could view other peoples past and read their minds, could now only view their past. Usagi, who could view the future and read peoples minds, can only now see the future. The power that they had gained was taken away but the power that they were gifted with remained. Midori… she never had a power, but Usagi and Midori didn't count out her ability to sense others spiritual presence.

"We've been away for far too long… I think its time we start paying visits to our villages." said Hoshi.

"Are you certain about that Hoshi? Last time they were after you and were very determined in capturing you." said Usagi.

"I know that but honestly, do you think they would have succeeded in capturing me? Or that I would have let myself?" asked Hoshi with a smirk.

"You have a point there." Usagi laughed.

"So… what is the plan Hoshi?" asked Midori.

"First things firsts…," Hoshi looked down at her tattered clothes, "… we need to get some new clothes."

"I'm with you on that one." smiled Usagi.

"Then?" asked Midori

"We start warning the villages, _they_ wont like it but I'm tired of just standing on the sidelines and watching **them** (Akatsuki) do whatever the hell they feel like doing." Hoshi said with anger.

"Yeah but there's a reason why _they_ don't want us to interfere. The humans need to fix their own problems, so they could better themselves." said Midori.

"Look where that has gotten them." said Usagi.

"The nations are supposed to be united not divided. We are all connected, we are one. They will never better themselves that way, its time we point them in the right direction." said Hoshi.

"And besides… I have a feeling that whoever is behind this isn't a normal mortal." said Usagi.

"You don't say..." smirked Hoshi.

"What?" asked Midori confused.

"That means we have every right to interfere." answered Hoshi.

The three of them headed back to Suna,

"Why are we heading back to Suna?" asked Midori.

"Well other than a change of clothes we need to… you know…" said Usagi.

"Oh right."

"And besides everyone will be too preoccupied with Gaara gone to notice us go in or out, but that still don't mean we have slack off." said Hoshi.

"Why?" asked Midori.

"Because since our 2yr absence from the world… the rest of the world think we are either M.I.A. or dead." answered Hoshi.

"But I thought we were going to visit the villages, why should we hide from Suna?" asked Midori.

"Because its not the time to interfere with Suna… yet." answered Usagi.

Upon reaching Suna, Hoshi was right, Suna was in chaos. Everything was out of order, with the Kazekage gone, the village seemed insecure and depressed.

"Its amazing how a single act can affect a whole eco system." said Midori a bit sad.

"He will return to his people that love him." said Hoshi.

"You've seen the future?" asked Usagi.

"No… I just know he will." Hoshi smiled at her.

Reaching Gaara's house was simple, the trees in the backyard were still there. The three of them looked at each other,

"They are going to find out Hoshi." said Midori.

"I'm beating on it."

Hoshi entered a tree and so did Midori and Usagi.

The place was all to familiar, Hoshi emerged from the field of bamboo. Cherry blossom petals surrounded her,

"Hoshi this is an unexpected visit." said Moriko.

She was Midori's past life.

"Moriko." Hoshi bowed.

"Please no need." she smiled.

She was just like Midori, kind and well to get along with.

"I know why you are here Hoshi and I completely understand the reason for your future actions."

Hoshi looked at her, of course, it was no surprise that _they _already knew.

"The ninja world has lost its way and needs guidance, it has gone through enough without us there."

"So you support us?"

"Of course I do, I am your past lives. We would be doing the same thing if we were in your place."

Hoshi smiled, for some reason she felt good knowing that the three of them weren't alone.

"Now go, your sisters are waiting."

"Thank you Moriko."

Hoshi bowed and left, as she neared the bamboo field Usagi and Midori were already waiting for her.

"Hey how it go?" asked Midori.

"Good."

They all smiled and entered the field. They awoke inside the tree as they emerged they felt at peace and whole. Hoshi felt more comfortable as she looked down she noticed that her outfit was different.

"Hey your outfit changed too." said Usagi

The three of them had the exact same outfit except they were different color. Hoshi was a deep red color, Usagi was a navy blue and Midori's was a deep green color. (I chose their outfit to be like the White Haired Assasin from The Forbidden Kingdom).

"It feels like I can move more freely." said Midori.

"So where to next?" asked Usagi.

Hoshi stayed quiet,

"I'm afraid we are going to have to go different ways."

"WHAT?" both Usagi and Midori exclaimed.

"We all have to go back to our respected nations." said Hoshi.

"She's right." said Usagi.

"Huh?"

"People know us already, if we go our back to our country. It will be faster for us to start getting the countries on the right path." said Usagi.

Hoshi nodded to Usagi's explanation,

"Don't worry we'll be in touch." smiled Hoshi to Midori.

Midori understood what she meant. They can still communicate with each other telepathically, kind of like the Akatsuki but they don't use rings. They are mentally connected.

"So after wards then what?" asked Midori.

"Well we all meet at the leaf village." said Usagi.

"Why the leaf?" asked Hoshi.

"You'll see." smirked Usagi.

"That is not fair." said Hoshi.

"Lets just say that that's where the action is going to be at."

*Three days later…

Walking down the path that lead to the Leaf Village, unwanted memories clouded her mind.

"If only things would have turned out differently… I wouldn't be walking down this path."

A gust of wind picked up leaves that were on the ground, surrounding her. She sighed,

"I'm home."

The all to familiar gates of the Leaf Village were now before her. Walking closer the two guards looked up,

"State your pur-" the first guard looked at her, he wasn't even able to finish.

"It can't be."

As they looked at her, black tights, white shirt and black suspenders. Her headband, those gold eyes, and that dark red hair. Hoshi was in her childhood form,

"My its been a while hasn't it? I'm here to see your Hokage, may I enter?"

Another gust of wind picked up but this time it went to the guards, for some reason they felt at ease. Dazed they stepped aside and let her pass,

"Thank you."

*Hospital…

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Yamato were in the hospital visiting Kakashi. Team Kakashi and Team Guy had returned from the Sand,

"If only we had Hoshi with us." said Kakashi

"We haven't heard from her in over two years, I'm not even sure if she is still alive." said Tsunade.

"Just because you haven't heard from a person doesn't mean they are dead."

Everyone turned to the door, there stood a child. Kakashi immediately recognized her.

"Hoshi?"

Hoshi turned to Kakashi,

"Hey… you seem pretty beat up. What did you get yourself into now?"

"This is Hoshi?" asked Tsunade

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Yamato only knew about her from her records. She never took pictures to go with her profile so they didn't know how she looked like.

"And you must be Sarutobi's successor. One of the Legendary Sanin, Princess Tsunade. Another Sanin, Jiraiya, a relative of Dan and an experiment."

Everyone was quiet,

"How-"

"How do I know who you are? It's simple, Tsunade is a gambler, word gets out quite easy. Her assistant, Shizune. Jiraiya… the pervy sage. And the experiment… you're a secret but then again so am I."

"So you know about us… what can you tell us about you?"

"… that's not important at the moment. I come before you to-"

"Naruto knock first!"

"Why? Its Kakashi sensei, he wont mind."

As the door opened Naruto and Sakura immediately saw Hoshi. Naruto rubbed his eyes,

"Hoshi-san."

"Sakura, my you have grown. Naruto… not much growing up in here huh?" Hoshi pointed to her head.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was about to explain when I was rudely interrupted."

Naruto towered over her, placing a hand on her head he started to pat her head. Making Hoshi irritated,

"You haven't done much growing Hoshi, did you stop eating your vegetables?"

"On the contrary, I'm more healthier than you."

Lifting her hand to Naruto's chest he collapsed to the ground, gasping for hair he struggled getting to his knees.

Everyone got on edge, Yamato had used his wood to contain her. Sakura went to Naruto side,

"He's ok, the wind was knocked out of him."

"… how… she.. Didn't … *cough* touch me."

"The reason I'm here is because of Akatsuki."

The room got quiet, looking down on to the wood that detained her she looked at Yamato.

"The great powers of the Senju clan. Captain Yamato, release me."

Yamato looked at Tsunade, she nodded. The wood disappeared.

"Akatsuki? What information do you have of them?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm pretty sure you have figured it out. Akatsuki is collecting the tail beast, me and my sisters are trying to find their motives. We fear that what ever is they are planning will throw the whole ninja world out of bound. Something we can not allow."

"They took Gaara's tailed beast." said Naruto.

"I know."

"How?"

"… I was there."

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and shuck her,

"What do you mean you were there?"

"Naruto." Jiraiya and Sakura called to him, but he ignored them.

"Me and my sisters stumbled upon their hide out, we tried to save him."

"Tried?" asked Sakura.

"We are limited on how much we interfere with the human world. We weren't destined to save him, only to realize their betrayal."

"Betrayal?" asked Tsunade.

"After avoiding your capture my sister and I crossed paths with Akatsuki. I knew Itachi, my sisters knew other members. We lived with them for a couple of months. Things were fine until the base we lived in exploded, we looked for them. We thought they died… I lived in Suna after wards. There I found out that my family had been killed by Orochimaru… (At hearing this Naruto releases his hold on Hoshi), we went into hibernation. Leaving Suna me and my sisters went our separate ways. About a week ago we were called back into the world, we found Akatsuki's hide out. Gaara was unconscious, they had not extracted the tail beast yet. Me and my sisters fought but it had no affect on them, soon we realized that this was not our task. We left, I knew Gaara would be alright. He has a great friend that would do anything for him."

"What happened then?" asked Shizune.

"I returned to Suna, I spoke with my superiors and they granted us permission to guide you through the troublesome times that will soon fall upon this world."

"Where are your sisters?" asked Kakashi.

"They went back home, informing their nations about what is soon to come. Getting them ready is what is best for now."

"Hoshi- san… your family. How…"

"How did they die?"

Sakura nodded her head,

"Sasuke."

Dead silence filled the room,

"Orochimaru used Sasuke, he was merciful. Killed my brothers in their sleep… my mother wasn't so lucky."

"Is that the reason you wont help us rescue Sasuke?" asked Naruto, his voice soft.

"No, you see Sasuke was taken over by Orochimaru. Sasuke wasn't conscious, that's what I meant by 'used'."

"I'm so sorry Hoshi-san."

"You shouldn't be… you weren't the one who killed them."

Shizune and Sakura looked the most tearful, Kakashi looked rather sympathetic. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yamato were silent.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"The nations I'm covering are Wind and Fire. I have told you about my plans, you are too decide whether you accept my aid or not. I must depart for the Wind country, Gaara should be well recovered by now." Hoshi made her way to the door.

"What if we refuse?" said Tsunade.

Hoshi stopped at the door, she didn't turn completely to face them.

"That's on you. It wont make a difference actually." Hoshi left leaving them to wonder.

"Can we trust her?" asked Jiraiya.

"One thing I know about her… she doesn't lie." said Kakashi.

"When she returns I will have an answer for her. If she returns." said Tsunade.

*Outside the village gates…

"Ha ha… I said I would never shed a tear ever again yet here I am."

Looking up to the red sky she inhaled the fresh air, she was back in her true form. Technically she never entered the village, her clone did.

"Oh I wonder what kind of trouble our dear friends are going to bring us."

Walking towards the horizon, Hoshi set out for Suna.

*Three days later…

Gaara was in his room, he wanted to go back to work but his advisors and the village people didn't want him to over do it. He felt fine but the advisors didn't want to risk his health,

"You're the first to ever survive the extraction of the tailed beast."

Gaara turned and saw Hoshi by the door, she had changed so much in the last years that she had been absent from his life. He approached her,

"Kazekage- sama." she bowed.

Gaara gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes,

"If I know you, which I do, the reason why you are here is strictly business."

Hoshi's facial expression changed,

"You are very wise, I'm proud of the man I've come to love."

Gaara kissed her, true that she left and never contacted him. But he knows that she's not ordinary,

"The group that attacked me."

"They are going to bring this world nothing but trouble, I'm here to make sure that the world doesn't fall into such darkness."

"I accept your aid."

Hoshi smiled at him,

"I truly am proud of you."

He hugged her, he was a few inches shorter than her but she loved him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I must return to Konoha."

"To see what their decision is on the matter."

"Correct."

"What are you going to do afterwards?"

"… I'm not sure, I think I'm going to reunite with my sisters to see how it went with them."

"I understand."

"I wish I can stay longer but drastic times are approaching. We must be ready."

"Indeed."

Hoshi kissed him and left Suna.

*Three days later…

"It's been almost a week, it takes three days travel to and from Suna. You think she'll be here by tomorrow?" asked Shizune

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I wont be giving you that much time to decide. Besides its not that big of a deal."

Shizune and Tsunade turned to the window, Hoshi had busted a Kakashi.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"So have you come to a decision?" Hoshi went straight to business.

"Only one condition."

Hoshi expression changed, never in their lives have they seen someone with such strong stance.

"Condition? There is no conditions when it comes to aid, you either except it or not!"

"All the information gathered will be handed to Jiraiya, he is the one doing the investigation." Tsunade said disregarding Hoshi's out burst even though it did startled her.

"Right hand man… suit yourself. I will return before the two dragons collide. Until then."

Hoshi disappeared in a gust of wind,

"Before the two dragons collide? What do you suppose that means?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade didn't understand what she meant,

"I'm guessing that before things start getting out of hand she will return… I hope."


End file.
